Anubis
by sez101
Summary: Sam and Jack get captured by Anubis, what does he want?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate if I did it would never end_

_Warnings: this fic contains scenes of violence and rape if this offends you don't read_

It was a sunny day on P98 HSV Sg1 had a 3 day mission and was currently 5 hours in. It was a beautiful world the stargate in a sandy clearing the odd huge boulder in places but not even Daniel knew why, surrounding the gate was a massive forest, the north stretching for miles, the south only 2km before it gave to a large ruined temple, the sandy shrubs then continued for over a mile before the forest looped round.

Jack and Daniel were in the temple which on this world was the only signs of civilisation apparent, Teal'c had gone to secure the perimeter and look for anything the UAV might have missed while Sam had started to collect samples in the middle of the clearing,

Sam spotted it first her position giving her the best view of the sky, a black dot on the horizon, she watched wondering if it was a bird as it neared the outline came to be the unmistakable shape of a death glider, she ducked down into the shrubs hoping it wouldn't see her pressing on her radio, knowing time was now of the essence

"Sir we got company, 1 death glider coming up on your position" She called packing up her stuff as she was saying it,

"Any idea who it might belong to?" Jack asked,

"No Sir but I don't think we want to meet them" Sam replied, knowing he was probably smiling on the other end despite the situation,

"Ok rendezvous back at the temple and we will make a run for it" Jack decided, Sam got up, running the short distance when she got the Teal'c had also just arrived, Daniel was finishing packing while Jack had kept watch

"I think this temple belongs to Nephthys mother of Anubis" He said, Jack looked at him

"Do you think son is popping in to say hello to mom" he remarked raising an eyebrow, Sam pulled them out of the conversation, she had climbed up one of the rumble walls of the temple using her binoculars she surveyed the clearing

"Sir I see a super solider heading this way" she reported

"Ok Teal'c on point, Carter get our 6 lets move it people" Jack ordered taking off at a dead run glad that the stargate wasn't far away and the trees provided good cover,

"Sir I can hear 2 sets of thrashing behind me query 2 soldiers" Sam called softly

"Move it" Jack ordered they reached the gate the super soldiers gaining on them

"Carter, Teal'c with me, cover fire, Daniel dial us home he ordered, the super soldiers hadn't emerged so they waited training they're gun on the tree line

"Daniel go" Jack said moving to behind the DHD, Daniel ran up the steps diving through,

"Teal'c go" Jack ordered as Teal'c was furthest away, Sam had taken shelter behind a boulder, Teal'c followed Daniel then his and Sam

"Carter go" Sam made a run for it all the soldiers appeared about 5 in total all taking aim she screamed as a few caught her, then lay still, Jack yelled, running towards her picking her up and running to the gate, he was hit, again his leg, his side, he fell on top of Sam welcoming the blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jack woke he was lying back in the clearing his wounds heal but his testes hurting, he checked round the gate there was nobody there, not even Carter he checked further away only finding the bloodstain where she had fallen, not knowing how long he'd been gone he checked his watch which had been taken his IDC hadn't keeping this in mind and wary of an ambush he dialled chimera, then earth.

Stepping out of the gate a security team greeted him, he held up his hands

"I come in peace" he offered holding his hands up in a defensive manner, Janet, Daniel and Teal'c ran in

"Jack?" Daniel asked

"It's me" he told them

"Where is Sam?" Daniel asked, Jack looked round remembering she had fallen just before he did,

"I don't know, I woke up like this on the planet, I dialled Chimera and then earth" Jack offered

"It has been 10 hours Sir" Janet replied keeping her distance

"Dr get him to the infirmary lets make sure he is Jack O'Neill" Hammond's voice told them over the PA, Jack let himself be taken away by the two armed guards thinking the question on everybody's mind, where was Sam and what had happened to him?

He was lead into an isolation room, the guards stood by the door, Janet came in

"Sir I need to start with some bloods then proceed with my examination" she told him, Jack shrugged it didn't bother him what order the examination went in, Janet took the bloods handing them out the room to a waiting technician. It would take 24hours but they could at least get the basics done quickly like blood group,

"Right Sir were you injured at all" she asked Jack nodded deciding to be straight in case anything showed up

"I was shot twice that I am aware of, once in my upper left leg the other in my left side causing me to lose consciousness, they are both fine now but doc, my balls ache" he whispered the last part thinking of his macho reputation. Janet nodded thoughtfully

"Sounds like you must have been in the sarcoughigus or healed by a hand device" She thought, then turning to the guards

"I need a privacy curtain please" she asked like she did with all her patients, they hesitated.

"Now please" she added in a tone that left no other options one of the knocked on the outside door whispering the request to the outside guard the screen was brought in seconds later, Janet brought it over

"Can you get undressed Sir?" Janet asked, Jack undressed Janet gave him a visual examination seeing no visual signs of anything wrong,

"Right Sir does this hurt?" she asked feeling around the tender area,

"A little" Janet took a closer look seeing a small puncture mark on the right and checking there was a identical one on the left as well,

"Sir it appears that someone had stuck a needle in each one, possibly to remove sperm but I can't see why they would remove it like that" Janet said aloud, Jack felt ill at the thought of somebody abusing him in that way, his felt even worse thinking that Sam was still there and God knows what they were doing to her,

Janet's thoughts were going in the same way but she managed to keep professional examining the site where the wounds would be, finding nothing unusual except the skin was intact. This meant the sperm would have been taken after Jack had been revived but the question was why he hadn't woken up after being placed in the sarcoughigus?

The rest of the examination turned up nothing unusual he had all the normal scars and mannerisms, his story appeared fine, so Janet recommended that he be allowed to roam around the base under guard.

The briefing room was next Jack told them everything he knew which wasn't lot, Hammond called an end to the meeting looking at the dormant gate

"Send a MALP to see if there are any signs, contact the Tok'ra and Asguard, hopefully whoever captured you Colonel will send Major Carter back as well"

_The next chapter is really long I promise, please review _


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Sam was in some nightmare world she had vague images of Anubis and her together. She was trying to fight but was tied down, he was inside her, her body reacted she screamed in pain and pleasure as her body rebelled.

Sam woke up her lower abdomen cramping she cried out with the intensity, the pain being the only thing she knew apart from fear that somehow Anubis had caused this, it was far more than period pains and she wasn't due for another 2 weeks, as it eased slightly she let her hand that had been holding the area relax exploring her abdomen finding a tender area, to her surprise she found a puncture wound from what looked like a thin needle.

Sitting up and looking at her stomach she found 5 of the puncture marks all tender to touch she wondered what they had taken they were above her ovaries and womb. She realised she was naked and used the sheet to cover up wrapping it round her like a towel noting now she had no mark from being shot just bruises on her inner thigh suggesting that it hadn't just been a dream.

Taking the time she surveyed her surroundings, she was lying on a red silk cover, on a 4 post bed, both her hands and feet were untied but there was no obvious way out of the room.

She stood up the cold gold floor making her shiver the room was quite big and decorated in typical Gould taste, gold walls engraved with Gould symbols proclaiming how great their God was, Sam identified the symbol as Anubis, pressing the symbol she found a large bathroom, gold again with red carpet leading to the tub from the door, she went in and used the toilet relieving her bladder. Then she left back to the main room, walking along she found a cupboard opening it she found several rags of clothes that were well made and in good condition but there just wasn't enough of it, but it was better than being naked.

Sighing she got each one out trying to work out the less revealing set the best was a black 2 piece the trousers were only tinted black elasticized at the bottom by her ankles, and at the waist hung gold coin shaped objects all bearing the head of Anubis, only at the top could you not see through the material becoming slightly thicker but the legs totally opaque,

The top was also black gold coins hanging down off the bottom and with one in the middle of her breasts. The top itself was like a bikini top with the sleeves being 3 thin straps connecting to gold bracelets around her wrists. She didn't think it was too revealing, as far as the rest of the wardrobe went and black would blend into the background more when she tried to escape. As she finished dressing her stomach cramped again, she fell to the floor curling in a ball turning a scream of pain into a groan, her hands held her midsection, she was so distracted by the pain she didn't hear the footsteps or the door only becoming aware of another's presence by being hauled to her feet by 2 super soldiers the pain too much to allow her to walk so they carried her.

She was dropped on a sofa like thing, it was red fur, she lay on her side waiting until the latest cramp stopped, then managed to weakly open her eyes seeing the hooded figure of Anubis, forcing herself to sit up she asked

"What have you done to me?" Sam yelled it was apparent to her that these cramps must have something to do with the marks she had found and coupled with the images she could remember, she was now slightly scared about what he had done to her body, her voice was weak and croaky.

Anubis didn't answer instead stepped forwards to where she sat, Sam tried to move away but found 2 super soldiers holding her down, she struggled fruitlessly against them remembering what had happened before, relaxing only slightly when she saw him activate the healing device focusing the beam on her lower abdomen the wounds healing up. His hand dropped as the beam ended

"You should now experience less pain" his deep voice told her

"What have you done to me?" Sam repeated wriggling out of the super soldiers grip in order to sit up and face him, he regarded her calmly, this was the Tauri woman the legend spoke of, she did not seem so great but she was undoubtedly the one the legend had spoken of, the God killer with golden hair

"I have given you the gift of a child" Anubis said flippantly, Sam went a very pale shade of green, her hand went to her stomach as if she expected her stomach to be large,

"What….why….how?" she asked her hands and voice shaking, Anubis laughed at her discomfort knowing it would be fun to goad her, and she would never know the truth

"My dear Samantha, may I call you Samantha," Anubis asked, Sam nodded still in shock and fearful about what he might tell her, Anubis laughed again enjoying himself with this new entertainment.

"You think just because I am a superior human I can not impregnate you?" he asked watching as Sam went from green to deathly pale, she looked at him begging it not to be real then decided it wasn't,

"You are lying" she challenged him not sounding certain, Anubis laughed

"You will see soon," he challenged, Sam bowed her head then suddenly stood up going for a knife on the super soldiers belt and trying to stab herself in the stomach to stop her pregnancy, Anubis merely laughed causing her to stop and look at him indicating to his soldier's to let her stab herself

She plunged the knife into her stomach collapsing to the floor, watching as she bled to death the world turning to black her last thought being that she had succeeded. She had killed the monsters child.

Anubis stood up

"Take her to the sarcoughigus"

Anubis watched the sarcoughigus healing the Tauri deciding for now to keep her unconscious, with a wave of his hand 8 female servants appeared looking at the floor their heads bowed in respect then forming a semi circle they all dropped to there knees at the same time awaiting their orders,

"Take her, ensure she eats and rests drug her if you need too, if she hurts herself fetch me" he ordered watching as she came to, he wished for the briefest second his hood was down so she could see the satisfied look on his host's face, he used the hand device to wake her up wanting to see her reactions.

"And take 2 soldiers they must not leave her, she cannot escape" he added watching hatred flare in her eyes, the soldier picked her up, she fought with them standing on her own, Anubis laughed again the Tauri woman giving him lots of amusement, she thought she could escape, this could be fun,

"Actually I think a tour of my ship is more suited perhaps then you will see there is n escape" he stood up his height was above even the super soldiers.

"Come Samantha" he invited, Sam stood still so the super soldiers helped her, she gave in knowing she could walk of be carried both were just as easy to these guys.

"You will notice an adaptation to the ring platform only myself and my super soldiers can access them with all the Jaffa rebelling I thought it best to make some changes to my ship, the gliders can only be flown by my super soldiers and before you think about knocking them out its not the costume that enables them to fly it" Anubis told her arrogantly, Sam felt her hopes of escaping drop, no gliders no rings, there was still beaming technology, Anubis read her face, guessing what she was thinking

"The beaming technology is only under my command" he informed her,

"If I die so does my crew" he laughed arrogantly, then he continued with the tour of the ship

"We store no weapons as my soldiers have them inbuilt, there are no weak Jaffa only servants and super soldier who are totally loyal to me, certain rooms have DNA access only so you can't blow the ship up, you are under armed guard at the time" he paused

"If you do harm yourself or the baby you will be punished and revived" Sam ran out of options she was truly stuck here, with Anubis and his baby,

"Why me, I mean you have planets full of women to get pregnant, why did you choose me?" Sam asked

"Because my dear you hold the memories of the Tok'ra Jolinar, your child will have her genetic memory of the Tok'ra and the Gould making them the most powerful host ever" he laughed as Sam turned a pale green realising his plans for her unborn child were horrible, she wavered feeling a mixture of faint and sick, he indicated the guards to get her and take her to her quarters board with the conversation already

"You will serve her, I want her to join me for dinner it is important she eats and drinks regularly" he ordered the female servants that trailed behind him the one he pointed at nodded going to serve Sam,

Sam was deposited on the bed by the super soldiers who had been 'escorting' her around; they took up positions in her room, either side of the door.

She was on the bed she had first woken up on, the female servant kneeled by her side, Sam sat up smiling at them hoping to gain her loyalty and hopefully her help, she was about 12 years old brown hair and brown eyes she reminded her slightly of Cassandra, wearing a green outfit like all the servants Sam had seen, pale green ankle length skirt and a darker green halter top. Sam smiled at her

"Hey I'm Sam" she introduced herself, the girl looked up shyly

"I am Aiswari Tirtama Anubisamed" the young girl said proudly, Sam smiled

"And I can call you?" she asked thinking that was a bit too much of a mouthful

"You may call me what you like milady" the young girl told her respectfully, Sam sighed hating this subservient behaviour

"How about Aiswari" Sam asked thinking it was a shortened version, Aiswari thought about it testing the unfamiliar name on her own lips

"Thank you milady" Aiswari said still kneeling on the floor, Sam stood up

"Ok we need some rules, first call me Sam please, and stop kneeling on the floor it must kill your knees" Aiswari just looked at her blankly

"Milady?" she finally questioned uncertainly not use to the informality, Sam sighed again hauling Aiswari to her feet and sitting her on the bed then sitting next to her and taken her hand working out how to get Aiswari to relax slightly, Aiswari looked at her scared, her eyes watered slightly her voice trembled as she asked the next question she kept her head bowed,

"Milady do require my services in your bed" It took Sam a while to work out what she meant, when she realised she was horrified and gob smacked she stood up to face Aiswari kneeling down to her level

"No Aiswari, never," She saw the girl take offence almost asking what was wrong with her, Sam tried to explain it to her

"Where I come from you are too young for me to even consider it, I have a niece Cassie who is just a touch older than you," Aiswari nodded tears still in her eyes

"Is it me am I not pretty enough to serve you" She asked beginning to cry looking at the floor still sitting on the bed

"No you are beautiful Aiswari but to young"

"Would you like somebody older?" she asked politely while clearly still upset

"No I don't want anyone in that way," Sam tried getting frustrated with the situation, Aiswari flinched

"I know could you fetch me some water" Aiswari nodded enthusiastically jumped off the bed and walking at a fast pace to where the jug was pouring it immediately, Sam sat on the bed waiting patiently

"Would you like some flavouring in it?" She asked, Sam shook her head no, not trusting what the flavouring might be after to many bad experiences of herbs and spices sending them high. Aiswari brought the cup back without spilling a drop kneeling on the floor in front of Sam

"Thank you" Sam said smiling at the grin on her face and pride,

"And what do you call me?" Sam tested determined to get her on first name basis

"Mi…" Sam shook her head no, Aiswari stopped midway through

"Sam" She said uncertainly, Sam smiled and nodded,

"Good" she praised Aiswari grinned again,

"So how did you end up serving Anubis" Sam asked knowing to serve his mother ship was a very good position, to serve you God that closely, Aiswari looked like she was bursting with pride.

"I was chosen from my village because I was top of my class and one of the most beautiful. I was taken to where all the chosen go and served the high lord Tramitis I was so faithful to my God Anubis that he chose me to serve him, out of everybody." Aiswari finished her tale waiting for Sam's response

"Wow I'm impressed" She said honestly, it must have taken a lot of work to get to this position

"I bring pride to my village and inspire future generations" Aiswari recited

"I'm sure you do" Sam told her smiling then going to one of the soft sofas she motioned for Aiswari to take the other, she hesitated then did to Sam's delight

"What is your village like?" Sam asked genuinely interested

Over the next 3 hours Sam learnt everything about Aiswari, she had been taken aged 8, to serve the local Gould, there she had learnt more on the basis she had been taught at school, she had excelled and thus been brought to Anubis to serve him on his ship,

She hadn't actually served anyone in bed before but she had heard of people talking and knew one day it would be required of her, suddenly she looked at her watch

"Milady… Sam" she amended upon seeing Sam's look "I need to prepare you to dine with Anubis" she said panicked

"What do I have to do?" Sam asked

"You must bathe" she told her, Sam shook her head

"I'll pass thanks" Aiswari looked horrified as if the very thought was blasphemous

"But you must, Anubis demands it you must be clean when dining with him" she said sincerely

"That's ok, I'll pass" Sam said, Aiswari nodded glumly

"As you wish" Aiswari twisted the fabric on her dress nervously

"Don't worry I will take any consequences" Sam reassured her, Aiswari nodded still scared

"Thank you Mi….Sam but you must obey, it is Anubis's rule, he is our God" she said still getting use to the title, then nervously she made a suggestion

"May I suggest at least a change of clothes" Sam nodded willing to make the small compromise, Aiswari went to the cupboard to look at the clothes fingering them all gently, jealously wishing they were hers, Sam saw this storing the information in her mind for later use.

"Which do you think will look best Aiswari?" Sam asked trying to gain her trust; Aiswari smiled Sam's plan working

"I like the blue," She decided, Sam took it out the cupboard it being very similar to the one she was already wearing but with silver coins instead of the gold, Sam started to take hers off feeling quite self conscious with the super soldiers present but so far they hadn't acknowledge her existence, Aiswari undid a clip on her top her top fell to the floor, Sam felt exposed so quickly put on the other top while Aiswari did it up then undid her skirt Sam stepped out of it into the blue one once again feeling covered up

"You are beautiful I can see why Anubis chose you" She said admiring Sam, Sam blushed hating the attention Aiswari was lavishing on her

"So are you Aiswari?" Sam said genuinely and she was for a 12 year old her pale skin contrasting against her brown hair and thin face, free of freckles, scars and other imperfections

"Thank you Sam, now please it is time to dine with Anubis" Sam nodded fear setting in,

"How about you Aiswari Where will you eat?" Sam asked interested after all food had to get onto the ship somehow and she couldn't see Anubis standing there transferring food on and other products off which meant there was a chance she could escape.

"Come on Sam" Aiswari demanded avoiding the question, Sam laughed walking forwards leaving the room Aiswari put on a submissive personality leading the way but looking at the floor the super soldiers followed wordlessly behind their only sound being the clomping of their feet, then they were at a huge room with a feast laid out at an ankle high table with food laid out across the 10 metre long spread of almost every food you could imagine, Sam saw Aiswari's mouth water slightly at the sight and made a mental note to take something back to her.

"You must sit here" Aiswari said pulling her a cushion on the floor, Sam noted it was the only other cushion except the large chair next to her. Aiswari sat next to her, and more servants entered then a gong sounded all the servants hushed up and bowed there head to the floor except Sam, Anubis walked in taking his seat

"You" he pointed to Sam, Sam looked at him wondering what you meant

"Here" he ordered, Sam rolled her eyes defiantly staying seated

"Sam he wants you to go over" Aiswari whispered, then in a more begging tone, "Please or we will all suffer" Sam shook her head no,

"The one who was looking after her come" Obediently Aiswari stood up walking over bravely then knelt at his feet

"My dear Samantha refuses to come, you were meant to teach her the rules,"

"I am sorry my God I have failed you" Aiswari said bowing her head, her bottom lip trembling and a few tears escaping, Sam watched petrified but interested,

"Kill her" Anubis ordered, Sam stood as the super soldier primed his weapon

"No" She yelled, the soldier paused looking at Anubis, he indicated she should walk over, Sam did hating herself but unable to let Aiswari die on her behalf

"Kneel before your God" he ordered, Sam closed her eyes but did so on the other side of Anubis Aiswari being the other side, Sam still looking at him willing to defy him at the first opportunity,

"So you can obey my commands" he said petting her hair like she was a dog Sam moved her head slightly, he laughed.

"Now now my dear here you are totally at my mercy" he told her laughing as he said it,

"I am hungry you will feed me tonight" he ordered, Sam looked at him her expression reading like he was an idiot

"Feed me or she dies" Anubis ordered, Sam looked at Aiswari's scared face pleading with her to let her live.

Sam reached to the table resenting Anubis for making her do this, for doing this to her, she grabbed a grape bringing to his face her hand passing through his shield, she felt his mouth close round it licking her finger clean, she withdrew it quickly. He laughed

"Um that tasted nice another" he ordered, Sam was forced to feed him each time the process repeated, she felt degraded embarrassed and humiliated which had been the idea.

"I am full thank you my dear, you may now eat" Sam looked at the rest of the table the hungry stares of servants looked back

"And them?" Sam asked nodding to them Anubis stood up

"They may eat" he left and Sam found herself in the desperate battle for food grabbing 2 bread rolls and a lump of cheese, Aiswari appeared with more fruits Sam didn't recognise.

"We should eat these elsewhere" Sam decided looking at the chaos, Aiswari nodded going to the door Sam following and like before the super soldier wordlessly followed, as they walked to their quarters on his ship.

Sam pretended to eat making sure Aiswari did hoping she wouldn't notice the lack of actual food passing their lips, if she couldn't kill herself through violence maybe she still could kill the baby.

Feeling tired with the stress of the day Sam yawned, Aiswari looked at her worriedly

"Sam are you tired would you like to rest?" she asked worriedly, Sam nodded so Aiswari helped her up, going to another cupboard Sam hadn't seen before and pulled out a pale cream silk night gown, Aiswari helped Sam undress again, Sam losing some of her embarrassment around her, she then climbed under the thick sheets, Aiswari sat on the floor nearby with a glass of water and some herbs

"Lord Anubis wishes you to take these" Aiswari said, Sam shook her head

"I won't" Aiswari looked horrified at Sam's refusal

"But Anubis will know he will punish you" she warned, Sam shook her head

"Not if nobody tells him" Sam said trying to persuade her, Aiswari shook her head adamantly

"He is a God he will know" Aiswari said firmly thrusting the herbs firmly at Sam, Sam sighed still not taking them

"Sam please or he will force you" Aiswari begged, Sam still refused, the door opened and Anubis breezed in with 4 more super soldiers they grabbed her holding her down, Sam screamed trying to fight them as they held her down forcing her mouth open and placing the herb in shutting it firmly and holding her mouth shut forcing her to swallow she gasped as they let go her jaw bruised.

"You will obey me Samantha" he warned leaving as Sam sat rubbing her jaw thinking

"Aiswari how did Anubis know I had refused" she asked suspiciously

"He is a God he knows everything" Aiswari said immediately Sam sighed looking round for a recording device

"No Aiswari he isn't a God he is a parasitical creature, in a host body"

"But he has powers that no human can have" Aiswari said

"They are machines I can work them" Sam said watching for the surprised look that she expected to cross Aiswari's face but it didn't

"Of course you can you are carrying our future God within you it is only natural to harness some of his power" Aiswari explained then gently pushing on Sam's shoulders she made her lie down

"Rest now Sam, you must sleep" even as she said it Sam felt her eyes close, figuring at least one of the herbs had put her to sleep.

_Told you it was long, please review, tell me what you think_

_And a big thanks to those that have reviewed_


	4. Chapter 4

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had done everything they could think of to find Sam. The MALP they had sent back to the planet had shown no signs of life the UAV had confirmed this. The Tok'ra had been contacted but they had no knowledge of Anubis holdings but they had promised to look for her and him. With no other leads to follow they kept looking Daniel looking at every reference to Anubis in all earths historical documents, Teal'c and Jack going on missions looking for any sign of her but came across none.

-------------------------------------

Sam awoke some time later strapped down to a table her mind was like fog as she tried to fight through it enough to scream with the pain she was experiencing, she tried to open her eyes but the pain was too much, determined she managed it her eyes creeping open not liking what they saw

A laser beam pointed at her stomach and a yellow light aiming at her, she was partially undressed wearing pants and a crop top t-shirt like thing her stomach exposed to the light

"My lord she is awake" one of the servants noted, she recognised the voice as Aiswari and instantly felt betrayed, she saw the black hooded figure of Anubis walk over smoothing her hair away from her sweat drenched face due to the pain.

"Samantha, I should have guessed the Naquidia in your blood would make you more resistant than a normal human but since you are awake I will explain, you see as I am the most powerful Gould ever certain groups have been watching me carefully I cannot allow them to discover this plan which is why I am using this machine to speed up your gestation period, you see Samantha you will have this child in less than 1 month," he laughed watching as the feared Tauri woman went pale and her eyes watered,

Shutting off the laser and walking over to her, gently he touch her exposed stomach, rubbing it watching as she tried to fight her bonds, horror and embarrassment evident on her face at her weakness unable to stop him from creating this monster, gently he caressed her flat stomach. Before his hood moved closer the force field went down and she felt him kiss it and shuddered in revulsion

"This is you new God he has been blessed" Anubis said triumphantly, then nodding to 2 super soldier he indicated Sam who was still recovering from the pain

"Take her to her room and guard your new God"

They dragged her to her room, Aiswari following behind dumping her onto her bed, Sam sat up furious with the situation, herself and Aiswari

"What was that?" she yelled at Aiswari angrily, Aiswari flinched

"It is part of ensuring the baby gets proper nutrients and is healthy" Aiswari explained calmly,

"So what? When am I going to have this thing?" Sam asked yelling, Aiswari smiled as if giving good news

"In less than a month," Sam stood up wanting to pace, turn her back but found the room spinning as she passed out.

She woke up to see Aiswari and Anubis standing over her with another lady

"She is awake" the lady noted sounding slightly annoyed, Sam felt a small prick of a needle going into her arm

"It can happen in early pregnancy that the mother passes out; this one will suffer all the symptoms more acutely as her pregnancy is accelerated" the lady noted, Anubis nodded thoughtfully

"You will stay with her to aide that one in ensuring her health" he ordered leaving the room, Sam sat up slightly before diving forwards as her stomach rebelled as she threw up, she continued to retch feeling someone rub her back. As it stopped she began crying letting all her emotions out she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. Finally she looked up the new lady.

"I am Rohana I am a healer" Sam smiled weakly still recovering from her outburst,

"I will be your main career for the duration Aiswari will be my assistant" she said firmly, then she handed Sam some water as she felt another wave of sickness overtake her she threw up again all over the pristine gold tiled floor. Aiswari went to clean it up while Rohana tried again with the water

"It has herbs that will lesson the sickness" She said, Sam not having a reason to trust her but wanting the sickness to be over gave in taking a small sip, it did seem to lesson it slightly so she took some more soon the sickness eased and Sam collapsed backwards on the bed exhausted her hormones and sickness tiring her out more than she thought.

She woke to the sound of a bath running this being knocked out constantly becoming very tiring as she couldn't tell how much time had passed so had no sense of when the baby was going to be born nor how long she had been away from earth.

"Sam we have prepared a bath to help you relax" Aiswari announced helping Sam to sit up while Rohana prepared the bath. Sam was lead to the bathroom where Aiswari stripped her and helped her in, Sam lay soaking in the bubbles as Aiswari started massaging her head, Sam groaned in utter pleasure knowing she shouldn't enjoy it this much but it did ease the slight headache she had had since she woke up.

Rohana started rubbing her body with a cloth but with the relaxing herbs sprinkled in the water having a sedative effect on her she was asleep.

She woke to find that she was lying on her bed dry and changed into a pale blue trousers and a blue crop top. Seeing nobody was around expect her permanent guard of the 2 super soldiers she tried to make her escape, casually walking over then clutching her stomach with a groan as if she was in pain one stepped forwards to catch her while the other left to get help. Using all her strength Sam tried to overpower him aware her advantage was in that he wouldn't hurt her. Unfortunately the other super solider arrived back with Rohana and Aiswari in tow, seeing that Sam was trying to escape Rohana acted quickly injecting her, Sam felt her limbs grow heavy as she fell asleep.

_Thanks for the amazing reviews_


	5. Chapter 5

She next woke taking stock of the injuries she had sustained. Her persistent headache was still there and had a slight backache with a craving for cheesy potato bites as well as a few bruises.

"You should not try to escape" Rohana said gravely, Sam didn't look guilty just pissed off that she had been caught, instead ignoring her instead she looked at Aiswari who was just walking in

"Sam you are awake I have brought you some food" Aiswari said, Sam sat up looking for the one which might fulfil her craving trying several to get the best then by combining 2 she found it.

"I want a lot of these two" she ordered, Aiswari nodded enthusiastically going to get what Sam had ordered while Rohana made sure she was covered and checked her over, it seemed they were taking no chances with her. Aiswari was soon back with 2 large plates of food,

"Lord Anubis will be dining with you" she announced, as he breezed in.

"Samantha how nice it is to see you I hope you are feeling well after your little escape attempt" he said starting to eat as did Sam who was surprisingly hungry. Anubis just watched eating slowly admiring her stomach that was already showing signs of being pregnant a slight bulge evident. His servants were following there instructions well she was continually drugged so already she was fairly far into her quickened pregnancy and the drugs gave her body the rest it needed. The meal was interrupted as Sam did an urgent run to the toilet throwing up what she had just eaten, Anubis stopped eating going over to her and rubbing her back in a caring manner. Sam much too busy throwing up to care what he was doing.

When Sam had finished he helped her to stand giving her a glass of water. Sam accepted it wanting to wash the horrible taste from her mouth. He brushed back her hair in her gesture so imitate of lovers not a powerful Gould half ancient psycho.

"I will allow you to sleep now" he ordered forcing her to stand and dragging her carefully to the bed forcibly enough to make her but gently not enough to harm her, she lay down on the bed expecting him to leave instead he lifted her gown exposing her slightly raised stomach, Sam rolled over onto her back facing him in a deliberate attempt to get him to stop. He laughed entertained by her tactics and activated the hand device he made her muscles relaxed and rolled her back swapping to the healing device to check on his future hosts progress pleased to find he was doing well, he bent down kissing her stomach knowing that she hated it. Which was the sole reason why he was so tender, the nicer he was the more she hated it, he did it for the satisfaction of seeing her wince.

"I will let you sleep my dear may your dreams be blessed my images of me" he said vainly knowing her dreams would be off him as he used the hand device to knock her unconscious and an altered memory device to project images into her mind of them together knowing it would freak her out. Then laughing quietly he left her.

"I will dine with her at breakfast" he ordered Aiswari and Rohana.

Sam dreamt of Anubis that night her normal dreams of Jack replaced by the man in the black cloak, she woke flushed and embarrassed wondering why her mind had taken her there when she didn't feel a thing for him.

Aiswari came in bowing as she saw Sam was awake,

"Sam how are you feeling?" she asked, Sam thought about it taking stock of where the pain was coming from

"Great my back aches, my head hurts, I can't stop feeling sick but still crave cheesy potatoes" Sam complained

"But you are blessed with Lord Anubis child" Aiswari said happily,

"Yes there is that downside" she remarked the hormones making her moodier than usual plus the whole situation getting her really down, Aiswari looked puzzled not getting the humour

"It is an honour to be carrying his child" she said genuinely believing it

"Whatever," Sam said standing up

"I'm bored is there anything to do other than eat, bathe and sleep" Sam asked

"Yes you may pray to your God Anubis" Aiswari said enthusiastically,

"But for now your God wishes for you to join him" Sam shook her head no

"You must have you learned nothing?" Rohana told her bluntly,

"Others will pay for your inability to follow orders, we will die first" Rohana walked away, Aiswari looked on saying nothing,

"Now Sam we must get you ready with or without your co-operation" Rohana said signalling the super solider, Sam weighed her options deciding to co-operate for now rather than being manhandled into her clothes by the super soldiers.

"Fine" she said making it clear she wasn't happy they ignored it dressing her in the black gown and escorting her with the super soldiers. Anubis was waiting on his gold throne

"Samantha" he said greeting her waving Aiswari and Rohana away

"Leave us, all of you" he ordered, they all respectfully nodded and left,

"Did you sleep well?" he asked watching as she blushed with a defiant look in her eye,

Slowly he lowered his hood revealing his face his face from her dreams, she knew it was probably him but now it was confirmed, warts covered his face in patches, a smug smile covering his face his eye blood shot and red.

"As you can see my host is struggling with the power I hold but my new one will not" he smirked looking at the discomfort upon her face, he waited for a minute for her to attempt to regain control. Her jaw set in a stubborn set, as she fought the memories of last night wondering if they were dreams or something else.

"My dear you are blooming this pregnancy looks good on you" he told her watching her blush finding she was so easy to embarrass

"Even for a human you are beautiful" he said stepping off his throne and walking over to her, Sam backed away but soon ran out of room, he brushed a stand of hair out of her face cupping her chin, Sam hit out in defence but he grabbed her arm using his other hand to block the other catching them both, then transferring her left to his right, her leg came up to kick him but he caught it with his knee. Then moving in he placed a tended kiss on her mouth just because he could. He pulled back to see she had her eyes closed trying to block out the thoughts. Not content to let it end there he kissed her cheek and her neck as she renewed her fruitless struggles against him. He whispered in her ear to further humiliate her

"This is a lot more fun when you are awake; once my heir has been born I assure you we will both remember the events" he undid her top to view the swell of her belly

"And by the looks of it that day will be coming soon" Seeing her hurt looks and brief flashes of panic he released her, Sam immediately going for her top

"SLAVES" he yelled and the servants entered immediately

"Take her she is too rest" he ordered Rohana and Aiswari who nodded respectfully leading Sam off to her quarters.

Sam lay on the bed hating Anubis and herself for letting him do this to her, how dare he impregnate her, then she wouldn't cry she thought she would at least be able to stop herself doing that. Aiswari came over placing a hand on her shoulder; Sam gave a weak smile not willing to let Anubis know how much this was effecting her

"So what am I allowed to do for fun?" Sam asked hoping it wouldn't be moping around doing nothing until she could escape. Aiswari looked to Rohana

"You may pray to your lord Anubis" Aiswari suggested happily as if it was the best thing in the world, Sam looked sceptical so Rohana stepped in as the more practical one,

"Other than that you may read, or sew" Sam nodded accepting both options

"I will return" Aiswari informed her, Sam lay back on the bed groaning at her boredom, who would have thought that being taken by the Gould would be so dull and boring.

Aiswari re-entered with a sewing set,

"Lord Anubis has given his permission you may make something for your child" Aiswari said, Sam took the set grateful that at least now she had something to occupy her time besides longing for earth and avoiding Anubis. Although Sam hadn't given up of escape she was under guard 24 hours a day and knew there was simply no opportunity although she kept herself amused by imagining creative uses for the needle.

She began under Rohana's instruction soon becoming very adapt at the patterns she was creating all the time watching and waiting for the chance to escape, in between she was still throwing up, her stomach was really big now, she estimated she would be about 5 months pregnant, her ankles were slightly swollen and she kept getting cramps sometimes she could even feel flutters as the baby moved inside her. This made it all the more real, she was carrying his baby the son of a monster whose fate was to become the monster. She was sewing when Anubis entered; Rohana and Aiswari dived to the floor bowing while Sam ignored him.

"Samantha" he said going over and touching her bare belly the green bra-like top and long skirt doing nothing to stop him,

"Anubis" Sam said coldly, he pushed her so she was lying down resting his hand on her stomach

"I can feel him move" he said marvelling at it, Sam tried to sit up but was pushed back down Anubis's Gould strength winning

"It is time for another treatment this is going to slow too soon my enemies will discover us" he decided, Aiswari and Rohana came over as Sam immediately protested normally she was unconscious but Anubis had already tired of that wanting to see the pain on her face, Sam struggled but they had bound her hand to the bed as Anubis got out the modified device the green light shooting out, Sam groaned as it hit her stomach in pure pain, she opened her eyes despite it and could see her stomach visibly grow bigger till she was at the nine month stage, eventually the device shut off and Sam slumped into unconsciousness

_Thank you to all the reviewers, its making me write that much quicker_


	6. Chapter 6

Sam awoke on the bed as normal, for once she only had one super solider guarding her she expected that they hadn't thought she wake so quickly which she would have if some stomach pain hadn't woken her prematurely. She stood up the unfamiliar weight growing on her stomach making her sway slightly. Slowly she turned grabbing the blanket off the bed as a contraction caused her to cry out with pain oh no Sam thought this was it she was in labour. The super soldiers head turned to look at her.

"The baby is coming get help" Sam begged, the super solider took another look at her before running out the room. Sam guessed she had less than 2 minutes to escape.

She went to the door pressing it to check for anyone else, as a jolt of pain ran though her as she reached it to her surprise the door opened, not to look a gifted horse in the mouth Sam ran.

She remembered Anubis's tour and the ring device if she could open the door with out it being programmed maybe she could manually activate the rings, she snuck towards them surprised when there were no patrols, getting there she programmed it to send her to the nearest set of rings hoping it would be out in the open and near a gate.

They deposited her right by the stargate, Sam wasted no time knowing the ring activation would have set off alarm bells even if they hadn't yet discovered her escape.

She dialled Chimera knowing if anyone followed her they would be zapped. As she was about to step through the rings activated. Rohana, Aiswari and 5 super soldiers emerged as Sam ran towards it, the super soldiers fired as Sam jumped through

Landing as another contraction hit her she hurried away, the super soldiers emerged as Sam hid behind Thor's hammer as it activated sending them away. Sam sighed in relief until another contraction hit her. Nobody from the nearby village was there to greet her so she headed to the local village to find Garwin who had the GDO. Crying out as another hit, she wished she had a watch so she could time them, still within 5 minutes she was on the outskirts of the village, Garwin saw her and ran over.

"Samantha" She said concerned, Sam managed a smile as Garwin helped her into her house

"Rest I will fetch the medicine woman" Sam lay on the bed taking deep breaths as her contractions came more regularly, Garwin and another woman ran in.

"She is nearly ready" the woman noted

"I need to push" Sam cried unable to believe how quickly this was progressing, neither could the healer

"Ok I think your ready push" the healer said, Sam did feeling pain like nothing else she had ever felt, then it was out, she could hear a baby crying as Garwin turned with a small bundle in her arms,

"Ok Sam one more push" Sam did and the placenta was out, the bundle was given to her and a baby boy greeted her, his eyes still closed he was crying and wet still but quieten down when Sam held him a white light emerging,

Sam looked to the others wondering what had happened but they looked as puzzled as Sam did. Sam ignored it undoing her top and allowing him to nurse

"What have you named him?" Garwin asked getting her voice back

"I like Jacob George Carter" Sam decided naming him after the 2 father figures in her life, Garwin nodded

"I was wondering can I borrow your GDO" Garwin nodded but the healer shook her head

"Tomorrow for now they must both rest, I will fetch some blankets and clothes" the healer left, Sam stayed lying down content to just be with her son. Garwin sat watching

"You have truly been blessed by Thor" she commented, Sam smiled proudly as the healer returned with a set of brown hand made clothes which Sam gratefully changed into glad to be rid of the skimpy garments from Anubis, she also rewrapped Jacob in a fluffier blanket, Jake had just finished and for now was content to sleep in his mothers arms,

Garwin gave her some water then left as well, Sam quickly dosed off fast asleep. She woke to Jake crying and after a feed a change of the blanket and depositing the other she laid him next to her and went to sleep.

She woke the next morning to Jake crying again, she fed him again then stood up wrapping him in another blanket, she was amazed to find his eyes open and he reacted to her voice, she held him close as she left the hut to find Garwin

"Samantha are you wanting to return" Garwin asked seeing her, Sam nodded

"Then I will escort you to the gate" Sam nodded gratefully cuddling Jake who was looking at her eyes wide open, Sam cooed to him softly getting to the gate Sam dialled earth and Garwin typed in the GDO

"Thank you for your help" Sam said hugging her careful not to hurt Jake

"May Thor bless you and Jacob" Sam smiled going to the gate stepping through expecting to end up at the SGC.

_Thanks to all the reviewers_


	7. Chapter 7

Instead she ended up in a metal hall, she looked for a DHD but couldn't see one or an exit, beginning to panic. She immediately thought of Anubis that somehow he'd fund her. A figure beamed in one Sam didn't recognise or know what to name but the closest she had ever seen was a Wookie on Star wars, she took a step back fearing for her babies safety as if it understood it stayed still

"Samantha Carter of the Tauri I am Rentralla of the Furlings," Sam relaxed slightly recognising the race of the Furlings.

"Nice to meet you" she said as the gate activated, Lya of the Nox walked in as Oma appeared and lastly Thor beamed in, Sam looked at them curiously while Lya came over peering over the bundle and pressing a finger to Jake's forehead a white light appearing

"He is healthy congratulations Samantha Carter" She said, Sam smiled proudly, as Lya placed her hand on her stomach healing the muscles, shrinking the womb and healing the damage done my Anubis's machine.

"We have brought you here Samantha as you are the one the prophecy spoke of over thousands of years ago, the one who would bear the child to change the universe, if he was touched by evil before good he would turn to evil but he has turned to good and so it must stay, evil is a tempting path for one so powerful." Thor said wisely, Oma took over

"A representative of each great race will watch over him and yourself to ensure no harm" Sam sat against the wall shocked

"So Jake is going to change the universe?" she asked staring at the sleeping form of her son

"That is correct; you will notice unusual powers from an early age" Rentralla said, Sam looked to her beautiful baby still not believing it,

"So what he is going to fly" Sam said sceptically, Rentralla shook her head solemnly

"We do not know he is the first of his generation, the first of his race" Sam nodded in shock having not realised that was a possibility possessively cuddling Jacob closer.

"So how do I contact you if I need you?"

"We will be observing you and will appear when needed or prompted" Thor said

"It is time for you to return now" Lya said opening the gate, Sam nodded trusting them she stepped through to the SGC, she was greeted by an armed marine battalion she would hold up her hands but holding Jake in her arms prevented that

"Please don't shoot, I'm Major Samantha Carter Sg1" She said the commander hesitated; Sam looked to the control room hoping to see a familiar face, she saw them looking down before disappearing running into the gate room. Daniel was the first to get there

"Sam are you ok, God we thought Anubis had you?" he babbled hugging her, Sam returning it carefully not to crush Jake who was fast asleep the gate having not woken him. Daniel didn't seem to notice as she was hugged by Teal'c who looked down seeing him, she smiled looked awkwardly at Jack who was grinning.

"Aw heck Carter" he said hugging her noticing the bump against her chest, he slowly removed the top layer of blankets seeing a tiny head, he was about to ask but Hammond walked in smiling happily Janet just behind, Janet ran past him hugging Sam then looked at Jacob expectantly

"Who is this?" Jack asked jealously, Sam smiled half proud, half ashamed

"My Son"

"Janet, guys, General Hammond Sir, meet my son, Jacob George Carter" Hammond looked proud realising he was the George that the small boy had been named after.

"When did you have a son?" Daniel asked thinking she had been gone less than a month

"Jacob George Carter was born 1 day ago" Sam said turning him to face his uncles, auntie and grandfather,

"Sam he is so cute" Janet said

"Who is the father?" Jack asked, Sam stopped smiling looking uncomfortable looking to Hammond

"Sir this shouldn't be discussed in the gate room" he caught her eye and despite the million variations that rushed though his mind he hid his curiosity,

"Very well, Dr if you could give them both the once over we'll meet in the briefing room in 2 hours" he ordered, Janet nodded taking Sam's arm to escort her while looking for any problems Sg1 only a step behind, Sam stopped turning to them

"Guys I need a favour you see I have no supplies for Jake could you go and get me some," she asked knowing there was no way she would be allowed out until after the briefing at the earliest, Jack nodded being the most experienced having had a child on earth before.

"Sure," he said, Sam took one of Jacobs's hands waving goodbye

"Say goodbye to your uncles Jakey" they looked proud to be uncles as they left, Janet glanced at Sam amused

"You realise that they will come back with the whole shop" she warned, Sam shook her head

"I doubt it" she said having faith in their abilities to resist pushy sales clerks and advertising.

"If you say so" Janet said laughing arriving Sam sat down lying Jake next to her while she took off her jacket, Janet did the regular tests on Sam finding nothing had changed in the 3 months her body didn't even look like it had just given birth, then she checked over Jake recording height and weight and taking some blood for a DNA sample,

"He seems healthy" she commented, Sam nodded, ignoring Janet's curious look only wanting to recite the tale once

"Lya said he was"

"You saw the Nox?" Janet said surprised

"I will explain in the briefing" Sam said as the male members of Sg1 returned with 5 airmen in tow

"Sir?" Sam said looking at the bags and boxes

"We got you everything, cribs, bibs, mobiles, diapers" Janet shot her a told you so look as Sam ignored it eagerly opened the boxes

"These airmen are going to set up and we phoned Cassie to oversee the operation" Jack said

"And look Sam how cute it this?" Daniel said holding up a tiny outfit, Sam laughed unwrapping Jake to dress him in his new outfit,

"Thank you" She said as Jake woke starting to cry, she blushed

"He is probably hungry" she explained looking at them expectantly, Daniel dived into one of the bags

"We brought bottles" Daniel said holding one out, Sam blushed as Janet herded them out

"She means breast feeding" Janet told him, as he blushed bright red.

"Um Carter we will go and guard the door" Jack said as Janet came back

"We can't leave you on your own just yet" She apologised Sam nodded having no problem feeding Jacob in front of Janet soon she was done and redressed in SGC BDU's, feeling more human she walked with Janet to the briefing room.

Sam was nervous, scared, petrified, what if they hated her would they hurt Jacob if they knew his father or over what the alliance had said, NID, the Gould would they come after them, would the alliance be able to protect him, her stomach clenched her insides feeling like a trampoline with elephants jumping on it, her palms sweaty her mouth dry. She sat with a smile trying to look calm when inside she was anything but wondering how much she should reveal. Hammond entered completing everyone who was attending

"Right, Major, would you like to start at the beginning" he said, Sam nodded taking a deep breath in

"We were on the planet, I was shot then the next thing I know I woke up in a room naked, my stomach was cramping really badly, there was no obvious exit when I looked round but I found some clothes, then my stomach cramped again sending me to the floor, 2 super soldiers came in and picked me up dragging me to see Anubis, I asked him what he'd done and he said I was pregnant" Sam closed her eyes to stop the tears from escaping taking a deep breath in to steady herself, Jack lay his hand onto hers to act as comfort, Sam smiled slightly using it to gather her strength as she began again

"He stopped my cramps but told me that he was……" Sam stopped again they waited patiently knowing how hard this was for her. Sam again took a moment to steady herself knowing the next sentence would be hard to say and hear

"He said he was the father," Sam said her eyes lowered at the table before continuing before anyone could jump in with questions

"He then gave me a tour around his ship and I realised there was no escape, the beaming tech, the rings and the gliders could only be flown with those who had the ancient gene, so that was Anubis and his super soldiers. I was given my own personal servant who thought Anubis was her God and later on a midwife to monitor the effects of my pregnancy. Over the next month there was a routine half the time I was drugged to keep me sleeping, the other I was throwing up, eating, sewing or having a bath"

"Carter you sew?" Jack said laughing trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Well there weren't a lot of other activities on offer Sir the other choice was praying to Anubis" Sam said shutting him up promptly

"Anyway, while I was drugged Anubis used some kinda gene altering machine to make me give birth fast as he couldn't wait for his next host to be born. Twice I was conscious for it and it hurt. After one such treatments I woke up early one day and I was in labour unusually I was left with only 1 super solider so I yelled for him to get my minders so he went for the door to get help I ran to the door it opened, I figured the babies ancient gene must have let me control the technology Anubis in his arrogance must have overlooked this. I gated to Chimera where 5 super soldiers gated after me Thor's hammer took them away. I gave birth with Garwin's help and travelled back here when I was well enough and the Janet like healer would let me walk" Sam explained glaring jokingly with Janet who was use to such jibes. Sam purposely leaving out the part about Jake being special for the moment, she knew that they would want him killed Anubis child in some ways it was worst than Aphosis with Sha're,

"So Carter how did you open the Iris without a GDO" Jack asked, Sam blushed knowing one of her lies had already been discovered.

"I had help from Lya of the Nox" Sam said

"When did you meet her?" Daniel asked

"When I was travelling from Chimera to here my wormhole was taken to I have no idea where but I met Lya she healed me and said Jake was healthy"

"Anything else you missed Major?" Hammond asked, Sam sighed knowing she couldn't go against a direct order but she couldn't tell them,

"Yes Sir" Sam said going with not lying but not revealing anything, she nudged Jake to start crying he did on cue,

"I think he is tired Sir" Sam said standing up trying to get him to settle down, Jack stood up taking Jake off her settling him immediately, Sam sat down reluctantly as did Jack still holding Jake

"Carter" Jack growled, Sam sighed

"Jacob's dad is…..well…..Anubis" Sam blurted out, everyone silence looking at Jake in shock then at Sam

"But how?" Daniel asked, Sam hung her head in shame

"Do you really need to know that?" she asked quietly embarrassed and ashamed hating herself and the memories that were creeping into her mind.

"You mean?" Janet clarified; Sam nodded a few tears slipping out, Jack handed her Jake and she drew comfort from having her son near, Sam sat in silence while the others contemplated this

"So what does this have to do with Lya" Daniel asked being the first to realise she hadn't directly answered the question

"Lya, Thor, Oma and Rentralla of the Furlings wanted a word with me" Sam told them still looking at Jake

"About?" Hammond pressed, Sam hesitated wondering how to explain it but an Asguard beam cut her off beaming Thor down

"Thor" Sam said surprised, Thor blinked walking over to where she sat with Jacob and then did something that surprised everybody tickling him under the chin, Jacob giggled slightly,

"So Thor what can we do you for?" Jack asked to break the weirdness he was witnessing,

"I wish to explain to you the importance of Jacob on the future of this galaxy as well as my own" Thor said seriously

"Due to Samantha managing to escape she brought Jake to the good side, Anubis will try to hunt him down to kill him but his 4 protectors will stop them," Thor explained,

"So Jake will somehow save the universe" Jack summarised

"Yes" was Thor replied

"That some pressure little guy" Jack cooed

"Indeed" was Teal'c's response,

"Samantha is also under the alliances protection" Thor added firmly

"With this in mind we request that she be restricted to earth and friendly planets for fear that Anubis would re-capture her and use her to produce more children"

"Why me Thor there are hundreds of women out there" Sam asked frustrated

"You were blended with the Tok'ra Joliner and survived; while the father was also blended and has the ancient gene combined together this fulfilled an ancient prophecy" He explained patiently

"So Sam and Anubis was planned long ago" Janet clarified

"We believe so as was her eventual escape" Thor revealed, Sam sat back exhausted from all the activity, General Hammond noticed

"Ok I am sure we all need time to process this, Sg1 are on stand down for 1 week assigned to care for Major Carter and Jacob Carter, I will send a message to the Tok'ra to let Jacob know you are back safe, Major Carter you are hear by ordered to undergo counselling, I will consult with Dr Frasier to find somebody suitable dismissed" he ordered, Sam was first up and out the door not yet prepared to see her friends and the disappointment on their faces as they realised she had let herself be raped then carried the baby of a monster. She hid in a storage area one that nobody would even think to look in she knew Jake wouldn't let her hide for to long but enjoying it while it lasted for the first time in ages she was alone because she wanted to be.

It was about 15minutes later when Jake wanted feeding Sam looked round not seeing any cameras she began; she was almost finished when Jack walked in

"Whoa Carter" he said in shock not being able to see anything but still able to have a decent guess at what she was doing,

"Um sorry Sir, I just need to finish" Sam said blushing a vivid red, Jack too was very red as he stepped out the room, Sam was soon done and knew it was time to face the music.

"Sir," She said, Jack looked up seeing Jake fast asleep in her arms.

"So Carter I figured you might want to talk about Anubis" he said, Sam shook her head no.

"I'd rather not Sir" Sam replied

"Ok but I'm here if you want someone" Jack offered sincerely, Sam nodded accepting the gesture

"Ok Janet says if we go to the infirmary she has the results once you get them Hammond said you can leave the base" he took the lead Sam following

"So what has happened here since well…." Sam trailed off

"Well at first we pestered the Tok'ra and Asguard to look for you but neither had any news, so then we went on missions looking for you," Jack said, Sam was touched to find they had spent there time looking for her, they arrived at the infirmary Sam looked round for Daniel and Teal'c seeing only Janet

"Where are Daniel and Teal'c?" Sam asked expecting them to be there

"They went to your house to help Cassie sort stuff out" Jack said, Sam nodded watching as Janet walked over with a set of results in her hand

"Well you are our Sam Carter, and he is your son, and he has both Naquidia and the Ancient gene" Janet read knowing that nothing was big news, then she took Sam's arm leading her away, Sam gave Jack Jake knowing it would keep him occupied, Jack gave him them a curious look but accepted Jake anyway, Janet lead Sam into her office

"Sam I need to have a word"

"I guessed that about what?" Sam asked nervously fearing for her son and what Anubis had done to him

"Jake, you said his father was Anubis well Jack was captured too he came back with no injuries except a needle mark like someone had collected his sperm so I ran a DNA test, Sam Anubis isn't Jacobs father Jack is" Sam went white sitting down in shock then standing up tears running freely down her face she bolted running past Jack to the lifts reaching the surface she found sanctuary in a cave near the top of the mountain crying her heart out.

_So Sam is back at the SGC and knows, was it the reaction you expected?_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed_


	8. Chapter 8

She had tried to kill his child, after Charlie she knew he would never forgive her, she couldn't even forgive herself and she knew she wouldn't be a good mother but that Jack would be a great dad. How could she of killed him Jake, her son what kind of monster was she?

She huddled up on the floor trying to keep warm, she knew they would hate her how could they not she hated herself and Anubis more than anything. She had tried to kill Jack's baby, her baby.

Inside the base Jack had questioned a worried Janet, who had been surprised by Sam's actions expecting her to be overjoyed and not upset

"What did you say to her?" Jack asked angered,

"Only the truth, Anubis isn't Jake's father" Janet said waiting for it to click, Jack looked at her raising a hopeful eyebrow with a small smile

"So who is?"

"Remember you came back with……" Janet began

"He is mine" Jack interrupted taking him off her, looking at his blue eyes, Carterish nose but Jack O'Neill brown hair, now he knew it was so obvious.

"And she just took off" he asked hurt that Sam thought him being the father wasn't a good thing, he couldn't hide his hurt

"Sir, I think Sam went through a lot more than she told us, her reaction was probably just shock" Janet soothed,

"Now you look after your son while the rest of Sg1 and I try to find Sam" Janet ordered Jack nodding numbly, Janet smiled at his expression.

"My son" he repeated vowing he would do better with Jacob than he did Charlie.

Meanwhile Janet had phoned the labs and the guards topside and found Sam had reached the surface but not left base she gathered Daniel and Teal'c briefly relaying what had happened, both agreed to help find Sam.

It was Janet who stumbled across the sobbing air force Major, crouching she placed a hand on her shoulder,

"I thought you would be happy" Janet said still confused as to why Sam was so upset,

"After all I went through its just, I hated this baby, I tried to kill it. I tried to kill Jack's baby he is going to hate me, how could he not after Charlie. I'm a monster how could I try to kill him" Sam wept, the ball dropping for Janet of why Sam was so upset not that it was Jacks but the fear he would hate her.

"Sam, have you asked him? He wouldn't hate you not for that" Janet told her, Sam shaking her head in denial,

"He would I can't tell him" Sam replied, from behind somewhere Jack spoke causing them both to jump and look round,

"No he wouldn't hate you especially if you didn't know" Sam turned to face him surprised her eyes red and puffy with tears running down her face but to Jack she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

"He'd think you were damn brave for going through that and thank you for bringing him into this world, he would thank you for escaping and bringing his son to him, for being there looking after him in situations others wouldn't have been able to cope with. He would then hug you and retire" Jack said kneeling down and hugging her and holding her tight, as Janet slipped away knowing this was a time for them to be alone.

"Sir you can't retire" Sam protested still hugging him needing the comfort

"Yes I can Sam, I'm getting old, my knees are shot and I want to spend time with our son" Jack defended then let her go slightly so he could look into her eyes

"I love you Sam, when you were missing I felt empty all I could think is you were there with that b#st#rd and that wasn't a good thought, I realised how much I had come to rely on you, how you got me through each day. God Sam I thought we'd lost you and I want you to know I won't push you to talk but when you are ready I will listen" Jack said, Sam listened god smacked it being the longest speech about his feelings he had ever made and the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She opened her mouth to return the sentiments but Jack's finger on her lips stopped her

"I know Sam but right now you are still in shock from Anubis, I'm not going anywhere" he said smiling, Sam nodded knowing she was in a strange place after the pregnancy giving birth and coming home but her feeling hadn't changed she knew from before this had happened, what she felt,

"Jack I love you too and am so glad that you are Jake's dad" Sam said hugging him awkwardly from her position on the floor next to him, Jack grinned feeling his heart fill with love at her words.

"Speaking of our son, shall we?" Jack said taking her hand and pulling Sam up

"Thank you Sir" Sam said they went inside where Sam hugged Jake taking him off Janet who made her excuses and left to give them some privacy,

"Jake this is your daddy" she said turning him to look at Jack who had a massive smile

"Hey Jake I'm your daddy" he said taking the small baby off her and rocking him gently, Jake opened his eyes as if judging him seeming satisfied as he drifted back off to sleep,

"I think he likes you" Sam said proudly, Jack nodding still smiling more than anyone had seen

"Here you take him," he told her giving him to Sam who gave him a questioning look

"Jack?"

"Sam I need to talk to Hammond to get things in the works, and when I retire I would like you and Jake to move in with me, what do you think?" he asked nervously

"Sounds good, But is there room I mean you only have one spare room which is fine I can share with him but when he is older he is going to want his own space" Sam said looking into his eyes deliberately being dense wanting him to say it

"I was thinking when I retire certain frat regs are no longer a problem that we could try this relationship thing" he asked nervously watching Sam's every move relieved when she smiled and tears began forming in her eyes

"Really Sir" Sam said a tear escaping

"Sure I mean if we both sold our house we could buy 1 big one to have an office, a room for Jake and a spare room until we are comfortable enough to share" Jack offered, Sam nodded

"I think you should talk to Hammond and phone Cassie to tell her to stop unpacking the stuff at my house" she said giving him a friendly push, as he nodded picking up the phone and sorting Cassie out who was delighted,

"Now Sam can I borrow our son?" he asked with a smile, Sam paused still getting use to the our son bit,

"Why?" She asked catching up

"I impregnated my 21c and am now retiring to be with her, he is going to kill me but with Jake he won't be able to" Jack said smugly at his foolproof plan, Sam rolled her eyes

"Ok Sir but I should come to I don't want to go off world, and the alliance have made it clear I can't stay on Sg1 so I should be reassigned to the labs" Sam decided as Jack lifted up his son smiling, Jake opened his eyes slightly before going back to sleep. Both grinning they began walking to Hammond's office, Sam knocked as Jack was holding Jake

"Enter" Hammond called Sam signalled for Jack to go first. They went in standing at attention; well Jack was doing a close imitation while holding Jake.

"Please take a seat" he ordered "What brings you here?" he asked kindly

"Sir, you remember when I arrived back from the planet 10 hours after everyone else my wounds healed but with marks on my private parts" Jack said blushing, Hammond nodded not sure he liked where this was going.

"Janet ran a DNA test based on this. Jake isn't Anubis's he is mine" Jack said happily, Hammond took a moment to study them

"Major I presume you had no knowledge" Hammond asked firmly

"No Sir, Anubis claimed it was his and I have the memories of his conception" Sam said avoiding their eyes knowing what she had admitted to.

"I will need to contact the president to discuss this, but as you weren't pregnant a month ago we can assume you haven't broken regulations it's now a case of whether he lets you both serve on Sg1" Hammond told them

"Actually Sir I want to retire spend time with my son" Jack volunteered,

"And I want to work in the labs more, I can't be on a active team any more due to my protectors, and don't want to leave Jake without a mother" Sam said

"I can't lose you both" Hammond protested, Jack looked at Sam

"I can still be an advisor" Jack offered, Hammond smiled slightly accepting the concession,

"Very well resignations accepted if you'll excuse me" he said as a hint for them to get out, they both did as he picked up the red phone.

_I hope the reaction was ok and the explanation etc_

_Please review tell me if this is working_

_And thanks to those who already have_


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on Sam" Jack said giving her Jake and leading her down the corridor to his locker, Sam followed curious arriving in the male locker room which was fortunately empty. Jack went to his locker pulling a small red box out from the corner, then got down on one knee

"Samantha Carter I have loved you since forever, heck I'm not the most romantic guy, or the one with the most money or best looks but if you say yes I will be the luckiest will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked his eyes pleading with her as he anxiously tried to guess her emotions,

"Hey Jack have you…..ah bad time" Daniel said as he barge in then out again doing a quick about turn, Jack had glared at him. When he looked back at Sam he was slightly relieved to find her smiling

"So….." he asked "My knees aren't what they use to be" he complained

"Yes" Sam said, with a huge smile, Jack jumped up off his one knee gently pulling her left hand out from Jake placing the ring on then hugging her pulling her into a dipped kiss while Sam held Jake.

"I love you Sam"

"I love you to Jack" Sam said

"Good shall we go and break it to space monkey" Jack said happily, Sam nodded as he opened the door. To find Daniel waiting outside, he stopped pacing when he saw the door open seeing their happy smiles he punched the air

"Yes". Then ran and hugged Jack, before carefully hugging Sam watching Jake so not to squish him

"She said yes, wait till I tell Teal'c and Janet and Cassie" Daniel excitedly listed

"Hey space monkey why don't you phone Cass while we break it to the others" Jack ordered

"Dibbs on Janet its time Jake had a feed anyway" Sam said walking off while Jack went to find Teal'c

Arriving at the infirmary Sam sat on one of the beds as Janet wondered over

"I just wanted to feed Jake in private" Sam said as Janet pulled the privacy curtain round sitting on the bed, Sam lifted her top up as Janet caught sight of the ring

"Sam what is that?" She asked excitedly, Sam couldn't help but smile innocently

"An engagement ring" She remarked as if she didn't know what Janet was on about as she studied the ring, a shiny, silver trinium alloy with a central diamond with 2 small ones either side.

"Who who who who?" Janet begged to know even though she could make a good guess

"Ex-colonel Jack O'Neill" Sam said as Janet squealed causing Jake to cry, Sam began soothing him and feeding him as Janet stopped her joyful dancing

"Details please" She ordered as Sam began explaining it.

_Short but sweet_

_Thanks to the reviewers, more angst coming up soonish_


	10. Chapter 10

"Cassie she said yes there marrying" Daniel yelled down the phone knowing she would know who

"Sam and Jack" She confirmed

"YEH" Daniel said pulling the phone away as Cassie squealed loudly

"Oh my GOD we got to move the baby stuff Sam won't want it at her" Cassie commented, "Pack it up boys she is getting married we need to move it to Jacks" Cassie ordered the airmen cheering in the background.

Jack had found Teal'c'c quarters, knocking he was called in

"Hey buddy me and Carter are engaged" Jack blurted out

"As the Tauri say it is about time O'Neill I was tiring of your games you have my blessing" Teal'c said as he grabbed Jack's arm in the warrior handshake before going to the door.

"Where you going?"

"There are several betting pools which must be settled O'Neill" Teal'c said gravely

"Sergeant Davis must be informed if I am to collect my winnings" Jack nodded dumbly

"How much was riding on this?" He asked curiously

"The total amount I am unsure but having little else to spend my large wages on I have enjoyed betting" Jack stopped feeling a little guilty for how much time Teal'c spent on base

"Well as Jake's uncle you will be expected to undertake family outings and baby-sit as needed" Jack ordered

"I will undertake these duties" Teal'c promised as they arrived in the control room,

"Ok people listen up" Jack ordered

"Settle the bets Carter agreed to marry me" He gloated for a brief moment there was silence before everyone turned to Walter in tandem as he got out his black book scanning through it

"The winner of the main bet of date and time is Teal'c, the winner of the how bet is Sergeant Siler congratulations" he said carefully, as Jack slipped up stairs smiling at the celebrations knocking on General Hammond's door he was called in a took a seat happy now he was a civilian he didn't have to officially be so formal.

"How can I help you Jack?" he asked

"How's the president he ok with our deal?" he asked first,

"He was happy the joint chiefs have wanted Major Carter in the labs more anyway they have also promised not to let any agency run tests on Jacob, Thor was most instant"

"Thor popped by?" Jack asked looking around expectantly

"Not here the alliance visited the president and told him in no uncertain terms they would punish all they suspected of being involved" Jack nodded glad that they had protection from high up.

"Anyway Sir I'm here to ask to contact Jacob, I think he'd want to know he has a grandson and that his daughter is getting married," Jack said causally as Hammond stood up hugging him

"It's about time son" Was all Hammond said as he ordered Walter to dial the Tok'ra and request Jacob. Walter didn't even question why knowing it would be to tell him of the announcement.

"New bets how will Jacob tell the news? Will Colonel O'Neill survive?" he called to the control room as people started to place their bets.

Back in the infirmary Sam finished feeding Jake and put him back into the carrier that the guys had bought on their shopping spree.

"So Sam I have booked an appointment with Tricia our rape counsellor" Janet said expecting Sam to react badly and was shocked when she nodded at Janet's surprised looked she explained

"I think I need to talk to someone impartial about this" She said phrasing it carefully, Janet nodded

"And remember we are always here too" Janet said hugging her, Sam nodded

"Now the next thing is Jan how do you do feel about being my maid of honour" Sam asked watching Janet's face light up into a smile and she nodded too happy to talk.

"That would be great" she said hugging her friend

"Good, now do you think Cass would mind being bridesmaid" Sam asked smiling knowing she would be delighted and probably even now planning her outfit

"Hmm I dunno" Janet joked in mock seriousness. Jack walked in smiling,

"Ok so Hammond knows as does the whole base, Teal'c said it was about time, and all bets have been settled I think Teal'c won" Jack summarised hugging Sam, taking Jake off her and cuddling him.

"Janet has agreed to be my maid of honour, Cassie as bridesmaid" Sam said proudly, Jack nodded

"I thought Daniel for best man, Teal'c as page boy, I'll tell him it his job to protect Cassie from unwanted attentions" Jack said evilly, Sam and Janet laughed

"She won't forgive you Sir" Janet warned, Jack nodded

"It will be worth it after all we are her father figures"

Sam shook her head

"So Janet can we leave soon?" She asked changing the subject before poor Cassie was grounded for life.

"Medically yes I have no problem so long as somebody stays with you both" Janet told her, Sam looked at Jack who nodded

"I guess I could put Carter up" He said as if it was a huge effort,

"No its okay Sir if its too much effort, I'm sure Janet or Daniel will put me up" Sam said innocently, Jack panicked slightly

"No that's okay, they don't have all the stuff Jake needs" Jack said hurriedly, Sam smiled having expected that reaction.

"Ok then lets go" Sam suggested,

"I'll pick Cassie up later" Janet promised,

"I know lets have a barbeque to celebrate" Jack decided but Janet intervened

"I think you should wait till the weekend allow time for Jake to adjust" Janet said more as an order than advice but Jack got the hint

"Good idea doc that gives us more time to get supplies" Jack said not bothered by the slight alteration. Sam picked up Jake ready to leave as the alarms sounded and lights flashed

"Colonel O'Neill to the gate room, Colonel O'Neill to the gate room" the overhead speakers said. Sam and Jack looked to one and then to Janet who held her arms out, Sam passed her Jake before running after Jack to the control room. Before she arrived Daniel stopped her

"Sam you need to stay here for the moment" he said holding his hands out to stop her. Sam's interest was instantly peeked at why she couldn't go into the control room.

"Why?" She asked try to push past him

"Anubis is in the gate room" Daniel said not expecting Sam to go pale and back away,

"What does he want?" She asked her voice waving slightly, Daniel hesitated in telling her causing Sam to get angry,

"What does he want Daniel?" She yelled hitting the wall in frustration, Daniel looked shocked

"Sam maybe we should go to the infirmary, check on Jake," Daniel said

"Jake he wants Jake" Sam muttered guessing,

"No he says it's too late for Jake he was touched by good although he has promised to kill Jake" Daniel said, Sam's face scrunched up in puzzlement

"Then what does he want" She asked, the next words would haunt her……

_I promised more drama and less sappy stuff_

_Thank you to all that have reviewed, feel free to review it cost nothing but helps me improve or know if people like the twist I am adding_


	11. Chapter 11

"Sam Anubis wants you" Daniel told her not waiting for her reaction

"But Jack and Hammond are sorting it out but they think it's better if you weren't there," Sam nodded numbly,

"Come on lets go and see Jake" Daniel suggested leading her down there worried about how quiet she was and the shaking he could feel. As they got there Janet came out to greet them instantly worried by the shade of white on Sam's face. She went over and was surprised when Sam pushed passed her going over to Jake picking him up and cradling him,

"What happened?" She asked Daniel, carefully watching Sam

"The activation it's a hologram of Anubis here to bargain for Sam's life, he is offering advanced technology, in exchange for her" He whispered, Janet gasped

"There not considering it are they?" She asked in horror,

"No but he won't leave, if it carries on he could really tie up the gate" Daniel explained

"What about the alliance aren't they meant to be helping?" Janet hissed trying to hide her anger but failing

"Yeh Oma popped by to say Anubis wouldn't give is the tech and it would be foolish" Daniel said rolling his eyes to show what he thought of the advice.

"But Kinsey heard and phoned Hammond to say we should consider it, I think the alliance are now in the gate room sorting it out" Daniel whispered, Janet nodded keeping a close eye on Sam and Jacob.

"That bstrd" Janet said referring to Kinsey, the thought he would want to even consider Anubis's offer made her feel sick

"I know, Hammond's having a hard time not putting the phone down or keeping Jack or Teal'c from flying to Washington and killing him" Daniel told her seriously having no doubt they would quite easily,

"He would actually trade Sam for technology" Janet checked still not believing it, Daniel nodded

"And the promise he wouldn't attack earth"

"Like you can believe that" Janet said disbelievingly from inside the infirmary they heard a small sob from Sam who they realised was listening in, Janet rushed over to comfort her Daniel close behind

"Sssh its okay Sam he won't get you again" Janet said soothingly sitting on the bed next to her rubbing her back in a rhythmic manner,

"Jack won't let him near you, let alone Teal'c, General Hammond, all the marines, the alliance, Janet and I" Daniel promised, Sam nodded trying to hold back her emotions and put the solider mask back into place. She hadn't meant to sob but had been unable to stop herself with the thought Anubis was back for her and Kinsey was considering it. With Anubis offering the safety of earth she knew a lot of people might consider it, 1 for the life of 6 billion would be an easy decision. As if reading her thought Daniel spoke

"The alliance are more important than Anubis's offers, if needs be we'll go off world, to the Nox or Chimmera or anywhere" He promised, Sam nodded knowing they would she began to feel stupid for getting so upset

"I'm sorry it's just I can't and won't go back to that," Sam swore her voice surprisingly steady and firm, her eyes no longer teary but ready to fight.

"No and we won't let you" Daniel promised, Sam smiled gratefully. Jake woke up at this point deciding it was dinner time as he started screaming, Sam and Janet looked to Daniel expectantly who got the hint this time.

"I'm gonna check how things are going?" He said walking away quickly; Janet drew the curtain round as Sam began breastfeeding Janet taking a seat next to her. Oma appeared in the corner from a white light into her human form

"Samantha, I am here to inform you Anubis has left and will not be returning, if he does the consequences will be severe" Oma said her voice taking a unnatural chill that made both Sam and Janet glad it was not directed at them.

"Thank you" Sam responded feeling some sort of response was required,

"It is what we vowed to ensure your safety and that of Jacob" Oma said "Your friends are waiting outside" she told them as she disappeared. Jake finished she re-dressed and burped him. As Janet opened the curtain, the guys were indeed outside having waited patiently for her to finish. Jack went over and hugged them both needing to reassure himself they were both ok.

"Were ok Jack" Sam said to reassure him, Jack nodded

"I know" he muttered, then lifting Jake up and taking her hand

"Let's go home" he told her and everyone else, Sam nodded wanting to get off base away from the gate to get some space.

"I think that is a good idea, we will pop by tomorrow" Janet said hinting to the others not to go round tonight knowing they would want some time by themselves. Daniel looked slightly annoyed and Janet knew he'd been planning on going round but Jack nodded silently thanking her wanting to get Sam and Jake settled at his.

"Come on Sam" he said pushing her gently in the right direction,

"Tell Hammond we took his offer and went home" Jack yelled to them carefully carrying Jake out.

_Again thanks to all the kind reviewers, more twists on the way, Anubis won't give up that easy…………_


	12. Chapter 12

When he arrived home he picked up Jakes baby carrier and took him inside Sam following behind. Inside Cassie had excelled the nursery being set up, with toys and the cot ready to just put Jake in.

"We got to thank Cassie somehow" Jack commented marvelling at the job she had done. Sam nodded exploring the small room, the walls were still white but it had the cot, dresser, cupboard, mobile, and cuddle toys making it a baby heaven. He placed Jake in the crib watching him sleep Sam coming up from behind he hugged her.

"Come on" he whispered as they left him sleeping .Downstairs he picked up the phone ringing for a pizza ordering Sam's favourite before sitting down next to Sam and putting his arm around her.

"So you want to talk about it?" Jack asked seeing something was bothering her and had been since Anubis had visited, Sam hesitated for a moment before snuggling closer to him wanting to feel safe in his arms.

"Since I was a kid I have never felt as safe as I do now nor as vulnerable" She admitted, Jack kept quiet waiting for her to go on and explain more.

"I'm scared Jack, Anubis won't stop because the alliance said no, he will hunt me down not stopping until he has me" Sam said. Jack pulled her closer

"And there is not a hope in hell he will get you, not with Thor, Oma, Lya and Rentralla, not to mention the SGC, and then me. He doesn't stand a hope in hell" Jack promised, silence greeted him, so he looked down to see Sam smiling

"I love you" She told him amazed how easily he could make her relax, not following her thread but happy with her words Jack nodded

"I love you too" He replied they sat there both lost in thought until the pizza arrived, Jack answered the door getting pizza and putting the wizard of Oz on as an easy watching movie before retaking his position next to Sam on the sofa. Just as Dorothy landed in Munckin land did Jake waken and begin crying Sam made to get up but jack stopped her

"Its ok, I'll go" he said getting up and going upstairs coming down with Jake in his arms

"Don't suppose you remember to bring the nappies back" he asked hopefully but being able to guess as Sam's face fell as slowly she shook her head,

"No" Jack looked at the clock seeing it was only 2300 he knew the nearby 24 hour pharmacy would be open, taking a breath in he knew he should get going as Jake's potent essence spread around the house,

"Its alright I'll just nip out and get some" Jack volunteered giving Sam Jake to hold. Finding his car keys he left.

Sam sat with Jake on the sofa taking his old smelly nappy off taking him to the tiliet to clean him up but with nothing to replace it she decided it might be better to move to the kitchen and use the tea towel to stop any spillage, as she finished securing it in place the door bell rang. Holding Jake on her left hip she answered the door to see a man with a gun, immediately she kicked out catching him in the chest before turning and running. Whereas normally she would have fought this time she had Jake which hindered her fighting plus she wasn't about to risk him getting hurt, but another appeared behind the first also armed with a gun, as Sam ran she knew he was taking aim but all she could think was where was the alliance those who had promised to protect her.

"Good evening Samantha Carter have a nice sleep" he said as he shot her with his tranquiliser dart.

As Sam fell she made sure to protect Jake as the room turned to black all she could feel was fear hoping she wasn't about to wake up with Anubis anything other than that she thought.

_Another short but dramatic chapter, poor Sam doesn't seem to get a break does she???_


	13. Chapter 13

As Jack pulled up outside his house he noticed the black van outside his house, his heart sank as he got a massive adrenaline boost as he got his gun out and his cell phone ringing the SGC for back up, before making his way in. as he reached the hall way he was surprised to see 2 men in black combat gear lying unconscious in his hall further as he passed them his heart fell as he saw Sam and Jake lying in the hall way under some kind of golden forcefield. Uneasily Jack decided not to touch it instead securing the 2 men on the floor and ringing the SGC to get Janet and the alliance there hoping one of them would know what to do. It was seconds before the members of the alliance appeared. Immediately there attention was on Sam and Jake beaming them and Jack to Thor's ship in orbit which is where they had been hiding out taking the 2 restrained men as well but transporting them to the SGC's brig. On Thor's ship Jack was surprised to see Janet, Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond there and by the shocked looks on their faces and the fact they were all wearing pyjamas. Whereas normally he would have made a joke Jack's attention was solely focused on Sam and Jake.

"Will they be ok?" he asked anxiously as Lya began glowing the forcefield was lowered, Jack rushed over but was held back by Teal'c

"You must let them work O'Neill" he warned as Oma glowed over Sam and Lya and Rentralla glowed over Jake with Thor using some scanner on Sam. Thor and Oma finished first

"She will be well; she was fighting with a sedative in her system and was drained from the forcefield which we believe was draining her" Oma explained,

"So Sam was generating it?" Daniel asked

"No we believe one of Jacob's abilities emerged in order to protect himself and Samantha" Thor told them as Lya and Rentralla finished

"He is well" Lya announced,

"His abilities have begun to manifest this is the first" Rentralla said

"It was too early he has not learnt where to get his energy from so used his own and Samantha's" Lya said

"Both should be well," Oma promised

"We will now transport you to the SGC they will sleep for a while to recover their lost strength" Thor reassured them, as they arrived at the SGC in the infirmary.

Janet took charge ordered her surprised staff to set up equipment so she could monitor them not that she didn't trust the alliance but coming from her own machines was always more reliable than aliens.

"I want a full set of Obs and FBC's on both" She ordered taking over Jake's care herself knowing neonates were tricky but in this case necessary. Jack and the others hovered by the door anxiously waiting. Within 5 minutes Janet was out

"Vital signs are stable without blood all indications are that they are sleeping" Janet reported happily.

"Sir you can go in I expect Sam to wake shortly Jake in a few hours" Janet predicted as they went in taking seats around them prepared to wait as long as it took.

After a while of silence Daniel broke it

"What I don't understand is if the alliance was watching Sam and Jake how this happened in the first place" Daniel said, Jack jumped up everything clicking into place

"That son of a bitch, Thor, Oma, Lya, Rentralla get here now" he ordered furious with them they beamed in, Teal'c moved into position in case Jack needed to be restrained

"Why did you wait, you were watching them 24/7 yet when they need you you didn't show?" he asked knowing the answer

"Our scans showed Samantha Carter was just asleep" Thor began but Jack knew they were lying

"No you wanted to see if Jake would step in" he accused there silence confirming it

"Neither Samantha nor Jacob were in any danger" Lya said confidently

"Not in any danger so where are they, wait in the infirmary, why because they were injured" Jack yelled his anger taking over

"They will be fine however we have confirmed Jacob is the child of light" Rentralla said as if it made it ok, in Jack's mind at least it wasn't.

"And you needed to almost kill them to prove that" Jack asked still very annoyed

"We did not almost kill them just used the situation to prove our hypothesis," Lya defended

"Now we must interrogate the intruders" Thor said, Teal'c stepped forwards with a bow

"Allow me to help" he offered, Thor nodded transporting them out with Rentralla leaving Oma and Lya who just vanished. From Sam's bed there was a groan, Janet and Jack were there

"Sam, Sam can you hear me?" Janet asked as Sam opened her eyes

"Jake?" She asked panicking slightly

"Its okay we got him, your both safe" Jack reassured her watching as she relaxed

"How do you feel?" Janet asked doing another set of observations now Sam was awake

"Sleepy what happened?" Sam asked, then remembering she sat up, as the others joined them seeing Sam was awake,

"We were hoping you could tell us that" Hammond asked he Texan twang evident as it always was when he was feeling under pressure

"They knocked on the door they had guns, I took one out but then remembered I had Jake so decided to run but he had a tranq gun, he shot me" Sam said

"And then I woke up here, what happened?" Sam asked Jack glanced at Janet and Hammond who both gave a small nod indicating it was ok with them to tell her.

"We don't know but the weaponry suggests there earth bound attacker, I found you on the floor, Jake had erected a forcefield to protect you both" Jack told her

"He drained both your energy which is why you feel so tired and he is still asleep" Janet added, Sam yawned at the mention of sleep, Janet saw

"Ok everyone Sam needs to rest, Colonel you can stay but keep quiet the rest out please" Janet ordered, everyone left well aware of the consequences of staying the painful medical after when any new nurses were let loose, all the small needle disappeared meaning the largest biggest ones were used and every test imaginable was run. Hammond allowed it knowing Janet had a hard job and if the threat made it slightly easier then so be it.

Jack sat next to Sam till she fell asleep before positioning himself in between Sam and Jake. After a while Teal'c came in with a slight smile gracing his lips,

"Thor and Rentralla's method of persuasion was most effective I have learnt much" Teal'c said proudly

"They have apprehended the one responsible and unfortunately he suffered a severe incident, Senator Kinsey is dead" he said

"Kinsey that son of a bitch" Jack growled waking Sam up

"What? Who?" She asked only hearing the last bit

"Kinsey orchestrated the attempted kidnapping but he is dead now" Jack summarised,

"Why?" Sam asked Jack to looked at Teal'c

"It was his belief he could find you secret and use it to breed a super race or trade you to Anubis for technology" Teal'c said, Sam went pale, so Jack went over leaving his station in the middle of the room sitting on the edge of her bed and grasping one of her hands

"Hey you ok?" He asked as Sam looked up from her lap he was surprised to see tears in her eyes, Teal'c excused himself using his sneaking skills not to interrupt them instead standing guard outside the door knowing they needed some time alone.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked tenderly, Sam flinched slightly taking a deep breath.

"Its just I realised I am never going to be safe again neither on earth or off it even if we defeat the Gould there will always be Kinsey's out there wanting to study me" Sam said pessimistically, Jack squeezed her hand

"No, as you were never, you could get hit by a car tomorrow, all you know for certain is that whatever happens we will be there," Jack promised knowing she would see through any lies but reassurances might work

"But how can we ever relax, I mean the alliance said they would protect us, but they didn't. I tried to fight but I couldn't not with Jake" Sam said her voice rising with the fear she felt inside

"Yes well the alliance were fully aware you were in trouble but wanted to see if any of Jakes powers emerged" Jack said his anger rising slightly,

"And Sam you were fighting 2 armed special forces with no weapons taken unaware and with a baby in one hand to take down even one is a remarkable achievement" Jack told her meaning every word, he was after all special forces and knew the training they went through even though Sam was level 3 hand to hand none of the courses covered how to fight while holding a baby.

"I should have been able to fight" Sam insisted stubbornly, Jack sighed rubbing the other hand over his face

"Look Sam nobody expected you to be able to fight but if it would make you feel better Teal'c and I will give you some lessons" Jack offered fro the first time look round to get Teal'c's approval finding out he was gone and neither of them had noticed.

"That sneaky son of a bh" Jack commented while actually admiring his friends skill in sneaking out.

They were distracted as Jake let out a small cry they both rushed to his cot side, Sam taking him out and cuddling him to reassure him he wasn't alone. Jack was on the other side

"Hey Jakey ssssh its okay kid you did good" Jack said in his softest voice stroking the top of his head,

"I think he is probably hungry" Sam guessed knowing he hadn't eaten in a while; Jack nodded in agreement pulling the curtain round as Sam sat on his vacated chair

"I better get Doc" Jack decided knowing she would want to know, Sam nodded content to feed Jake who had quietened down.

Within a few minutes Janet and Jack returned,

"Hey" Janet said as she came round the corner

"Hey" Sam responded looking up, Janet came over watch Jake closely happy he was feeding well.

"He seems hungry" Sam commented worriedly,

"He is probably trying to regain energy" Janet guessed, Sam nodded satisfied with the explanation

"I would like you to stay in tonight and when I get the results back we will go from there but all signs point to discharge tomorrow"

Sam nodded happy with the decision as Jake finished feeding. She picked him up resting him over her shoulder and began to burp him grimacing as she felt something warm suddenly appear on her back. Jack and Janet's laughs confirming it, Jake had thrown up and it was all down her back. For a moment she was annoyed before worry set in

"Jan is this normal, I mean he just threw up" Sam asked panicked, Janet stopped laughing to reassure her

"Sam its normal for a newborn to do that it won't harm him" Janet told her

"Yeah Charlie use to do it all the time it happens to everyone" Jack said to further calm her down, then held his arms out with a smirk

"Why don't I finish off while you go and shower" Jack suggested as Sam gave him Jake twisting impossibly to try and see the sick that was all down her back.

"Use the infirmary showers" Janet ordered following her to help her collect the stuff she would need together not wanting her patient wondering round base when she was still exhausted.

Sam nodded not really wanting to wonder around the SGC in a hospital gown.

15 minutes later she was back with scrubs on looking a lot happier, Jack was sat with a sleeping Jake in his arms as Sam sat next to him on the bed

"Sam you should get some more sleep, you too Sir there is a spare bed there" Janet advised knowing Jack wasn't going to leave, Jack nodded gratefully as Sam settled down next to him, Jack placed Jake in his crib carefully before wheeling it between the two bed aware of babies that had suffocated by sleeping with their parents. Then took up position on the other side of the cot, Janet watched from the doorway switching off the lights then closing the door to the private room deciding to follow her own advice and sleep in her quarters updating the on duty doctor as to her patients

and not to disturb them but monitor them remotely.

Through the night they were awoken several times either by Jake or by the 2 gate activations that took place but slept in past 0900 which for them was late. Jack woke first savouring the time he could send just watching his family sleep then Jake which woke Sam. As Sam fed Jake Jack took the time to get showered informing Janet, Daniel and Teal'c that both Sam and Jake were awake and why didn't they bring breakfast down while Sam fed Jake. So when he returned he wasn't surprised to see all the gang sitting on various chairs and bed with a large assortment of breakfast items, pancakes, fruit, cereals and donuts. Most was Teal'c but the others were eating, Jack took his seat next to Sam and joined in.

Half way through the gate activated everyone froze listening for a call for them to go to the gate room,

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to the gateroom" the voice said, they both stood up Sam giving Jake to Daniel and running out the room Jack ahead of her, Janet exchanged looks with Janet and Teal'c all intrigued as to what was going on. About 4 minutes later Jack ran in frantic holding his arms out

"Quick I need Jake" he ordered carefully taking the small child off Daniel before backing against the wall behind Teal'c, worriedly Janet and Daniel moved nearer

"Jack what's wrong is Anubis back?" Daniel asked panicking slightly, slowly Jack shook his head

"No its worse far worse"

_Wow a long chapter_

_Thanks for the reviews, any guesses?????_


	14. Chapter 14

_Congrats to all those who guessed correctly, yay D to stop confusion Jacob/ Selmak is Jacob, while baby Jacob is Jake._

Daniel shot him a look of disbelief and panic while simultaneously wondering where Sam was with this new threat and wondering what could be worse than Anubis, Teal'c moved in front of them ready to protect his friends from the threat. From down the corridor they could hear the dual tones of a Gould, listening carefully Teal'c realised first who it was stepping out the way from hid position in front of Jack and Jake,

"You deceived us O'Neill I do not believe Jacob/Selmak is worse than Anubis" He said deeply,

Previously,

In the gateroom Jacob had arrived and was talking to Hammond, Sam entered with Jack realising who the visitor was Sam ran over and hugged him before Jacob stopped her

"Sammy," he began and Sam knew she was in trouble but couldn't work out why,

"Want to tell me why you and my grandson I knew nothing about are the most wanted people in this galaxy?" he asked angrily his voice cold and uncaring, Sam flinched and opened her mouth to respond but Jacob jumped in before she could

"And more importantly who the hell is the father?" noticing Jack's wince behind her he guessed shooting Jack a look which clearly said he was going to kill him, Jack took the sensible option and ran.

"Samantha Grace Carter" Jacob yelled as Sam blushed that her middle name had been revealed as Grace giving her the initials of SGC she was brought out of her embarrassment realising Jacob had left, Jacob had stormed after Jack

"Sir Permission…" She asked terrified about what her dad was about to do.

"Go and good luck" Hammond said sympathetically watching Sam run after her dad to try and explain very glad he wasn't in Jack's shoes.

"Look Selmak, tell dad it wasn't his fault, and if he'd just listen he'd realise that" they heard Sam yelling down the corridor, then Selmak respond

"My host is very angered by O'Neill's actions" the tone indicating Selmak wasn't amused either,

"But I told you it wasn't him and if you got off your high horse long enough to hear us out you would realise this" Sam yelled back as they entered the room, Jacob's head dipped as Janet, Daniel and Teal'c tried to disappear for this private conversation but Sam's begging look stopped them,

"Very well but I reserve the right to kill him" Jacob said "And it better be good" he added, Sam sat on the bed the thought of re-explaining it scared her, Jack plucked all his courage sitting next to her resting Jake on his leg putting one arm round her, Jacob noticed the interaction and pushed down his anger

"Ok dad you may want to sit down" Sam warned, Janet fetched him a seat before resuming her place behind Sam as a way of showing her support

"So it started about a month ago" Sam began but Jacob interrupted

"Oh I think it happened a lot earlier than that" he said "After all I know how babies are made" Jacob shouted, Sam flinched slightly wondering whether to carry on, Jack saw this,

"Jacob let her explain we didn't do anything it was Anubis" Jack said gaining Jacob's attention all the excuses running through his mind this hadn't been one of them

"Anubis?" he asked puzzled,

"Dad please let me explain" Sam pleaded, Jacob nodded sensing he wasn't going to like this

"Very well" Jacob said

"About a month ago Jack and I were captured by Anubis, Jack was released after about 10 hours but I was held. When I woke I suffered extreme cramps Anubis told me I was pregnant and accelerated his growth reducing it to only a month at the time I didn't know Jack was the father. I tried to escape but couldn't till I was in labour, I went to Chimera." Sam explained briefly trying not to flinch at the memories, Jacob nodded

"God Sammy" he said shocked hugging her

"Are you ok kiddo?" he asked

"I'm fine dad, or I will be" Sam said reassuring him before continuing wanting to get it all out there,

"It wasn't until Janet did a DNA test we realised Jack was the father," Sam said carefully monitoring her dad's reaction,

"The Asguard, the Nox, the Ancients and the Furlings believe your grandson is the child of light" Sam added adding the your grandson to try get her dad use to him and reduce the anger, guessing Selmak would know what she was on about even if Jacob didn't. Jacob's head dipped

"The child of light or dark the one who would change the universe depending if he was first touched by good or evil" Selmak recited then looked at Jake with interest,

"Was he touched by good or evil first?" he asked

"He was touched by good" Sam informed him

"That would be why Anubis seeks you so badly he either wants to destroy Jake or breed a new child" Selmak looked at Sam the implication clear, his head dipped

"God Sammy" Jacob said now calm going over and hugging her then holding his arms out to hold Jake, Jack giving him to Jacob who cuddled him gently

"He is beautiful" Jacob commented marvelling at him, "Takes after his grandfather" he decided,

"What bald, dribbling and unable to control when he poops" Jack quipped, Jacob scowled as the others desperately tried to hide their laughter apart from Teal'c who just raised an eyebrow.

"Sammy do you mind if I kill the father of your baby" Jacob asked advancing on Jack who held up Jake as a method of protection

From the doorway a camera flashed a Hammond captured the moment, before giving it to Sam,

"I thought I'd start your album" he said as Sam nodded trying to hide the tears of happiness wondering why these days she was so quick to cry, she guessed hormones but she made a note to check with Janet.

"Thank you Sir" Sam said with Jack nodding.

"What did you call him?" Jacob asked realising he hadn't been told, Sam exchanged a smile with Jack

"Jacob George O'Neill" Sam said shocking Jack and Jacob

"You named him after me" He said getting chocked up, Sam nodded

"I named him after the 2 father figures in my life, and O'Neill as I soon will join them" Sam said nervously as effectively she was announcing her engagement to him.

"Good, if you knocked my daughter up you can at least do the honourable thing" Jacob said to everyone's surprise. Sam began laughing everyone soon joined in at Jacobs change in attitude except Teal'c who looked at them with raised eyebrows thinking that Tau'ri humour was strange.

"So we have your approval dad" Jack checked not wanting to cause family rivalries or arguments, Jacob nodded

"Anyway that's not what I came here to talk to you about" Jacob said Selmak reminding him why they were visiting in the first place.

"Anubis has a high bounty on Sam and Jake, especially Sam this is the highest bounty we have ever seen, even all the Tok'ra together only just match it" Selmak said seriously,

"I was sent by the Tok'ra to find out why the price on Samantha was so great, now I know I pledge the allegiance and help of the Tok'ra for if this prophecy is true then Jake will rid the universe of the Gould" Selmak said his head bowed

"Sam, George we need to go back run interference if we can get Tok'ra operatives to spread the word that Sam left earth then we might buy time" Jacob said aware how much danger Sam and Jake were in. Jack shook his head

"We got that covered" Jack told him confidently, Jacob looked at him with disbelief

"I don't think you know who you are dealing with every single minor and some major Gould's, Ashraks, assassins and bounty hunters will be coming for Sam heck at one point even the Tok'ra were considering it I don't think a few men with p-90's will help" Jacob yelled

"Don't worry dad we have the alliance who have promised to look out for us" Sam reassured him knowing this would reassure him.

"What is Anubis offering anyway" Jack asked curious

"3 Hat'ak vessels and 4 tonnes of weapons grade Naquidia" Jacob told him Jack whistled suitably impressed

"So how many Naquidia generators is that" Jack asked Sam who looked at him in surprise

"A lot" she said

"Don't worry the alliance will protect you" Jack said more confident than he felt for Sam's sake,

"I still need to report back to the Tok'ra" Jacob told them wanting to stay but knowing he had to do his duty and report back, Sam nodded sadly understanding but wishing he hadn't got to go,

"But I'll be back kiddo and soon if Selmak's right it could be permanent" he promised,

"And I have a wedding to attend" he said making his promise at the Sam time,

"Good" Sam said firmly, Jacob hugged her

"Bye Kiddo" He said, then moved onto Jack

"You look after them" he threatened, Jack nodded

"I will" he promised faithfully, Jacob the looked at little Jake

"Bye Jakey" he said cuddling him before passing him back to Sam the movement caused Jake to wake up and cry, Sam looked at her watch

"He is probably hungry" She said

"Its okay, Daniel, Teal'c and I will see Jacob off" Jack said subtly giving the hint to leave them alone, Sam waited until only Janet and Jake was left before beginning, Janet began laughing,

"What?" Sam asked curious

"I was remembering Jack's face as Jacob stormed in" Janet told her causing Sam to giggle to, as inspiration hit catching sight of the red light in the corner

"Jan the security cameras" Sam said Janet following her line of thought nodded

"I'm on it" she said practically running out the door as another idea hit following from Hammond's camera idea all she needed was the footage from around base and a massive favour from the Sergeant in the video room. Within 10minutes the Sergeant had agreed to help her with the promise of less painful physicals for the next year and a good word with one of the lieutenants on her staff. She also had the copy of the tapes edited together of Jacob arriving in the gateroom and the chase down the corridor with several stills on Jack's face arriving back where she had left Sam she waved the disk triumphantly.

"I got it" she said grinning

"Great give me a few more minutes Sam said as Janet grabbed the camera off the bed waiting until Sam was dressed again before taking a picture of them together, Sam smiled, indicating for Janet to take Jake, Janet did as Sam took the camera off her snapping a picture

"I thought we should have one of Jake and Auntie Janet" Janet grinned as Sam took another,

"Just to make sure" she told her, then grinned looking at the DVD, come on I want to see Jack's face as he walks in your computer has a DVD player doesn't it?" Sam asked walking out Janet following with Jake as they got there they saw Daniel, Teal'c and Jack in the corridor, Sam smiled

"We were just going to watch a DVD want to join us" Sam asked innocently,

"I guess" Daniel said wondering where this was going, as they put in the disk and pressed play it showed the wormhole activating, instantly Jack knew what it was waiting until it was finished looking at Sam the whole time ,Sam was smiling innocently secretly Jack was glad she felt up to teasing him again,

"Carter" he said, Sam hid her smile

"Yes Sir" she said as they went back to their military ranks,

"Was this your idea?" he asked, Sam smiled trying to look innocent as the others looked on with interest

"Me Sir, I was feeding Jake" Sam said as Jack guessed from who was left

"Doc" he said as Janet backed away slightly, still holding Jake

"Put the kid down and nobody will get hurt" he warned as Janet used him as a shield

"Excuse me Sir, Mam, Doctor this DVD you asked for" the Sergeant from the video suite said, Janet smiled

"Thank you Sergeant that was fast"

"Jacob Carter and General Hammond ordered the same thing" he told her, Janet grinned while the others looked worried, the Sergeant left

"Jack wait, put this in" She said praying he had done a good job it was fast that was for sure,

Jack did so and pressed play, images filled the screen of Sam arriving and them hugging her them various sciences round the SGC of them together with Jake, as it ended Janet looked round finding Sam with tears running down her face, she spun round

"Janet thank you" She said hugging her awkwardly with Jake between them

"Yeah Doc this almost makes up the other video" Jack told her happily, Janet grinned giving him Jacob and snapping a picture

"I thought you would want the first few days catalogued" Janet said, Jack nodded

"Thanks Doc", Sam came up behind him

"Now about what you said us being released" She asked, Janet grinned getting the hint

"Ok but I want you to check in tomorrow" Janet ordered, they both nodded,

"Come on Sam lets go home, someone drove my truck here" Jack said as they walked down the corridor

"Now have we got everything cus I ain't leaving tonight,"

"Yes Jack" Sam replied laughing

Nappies?" Jack asked

"Check,"

"Milk"

"Jack" Sam's voice indicated she was trying to hide her amusement,

Janet grinned as the voices Daniel just shook his head glad his friends were together.

_Ok more soon, thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot_


	15. Chapter 15

Arriving home Sam placed Jake in his crib as the car ride had sent him to sleep, Jack was downstairs making a light lunch for them both, when Sam didn't return he went up to find her standing just watching Jake he slid up behind her threading his arms around her

"You alright?" he asked, Sam nodded

"Yeh, it just how can something so small have such a big burden placed onto it," Sam asked, Jack hesitated not knowing how to answer such a difficult question,

"He is just perfect" She said, Jack smiled

"Like his mother" Sam turned and returned the smile

"Sam, Jake as far as I am concerned doesn't have to live up to anything he could be the child of light and save the galaxy or a couch potato I would be proud" Jack told her, Sam nodded,

"Your right, I'm just savouring the few moments of innocence he will have" She told him they both stood there watching him sleep lost in thought on what the future would hold for him and them.

They were disturbed by the fire alarm going off

"Sht the spaghetti" Jack said running down stairs Sam went to Jake who had woken up and was crying deciding a change was in order before another feed. When Jack came back upstairs with 2 plates of ham sandwiches and a sheepish smile finding Sam breast feeding

"And they say I can't cook" Sam joked,

"I'll buy a new saucepan" Jack promised,

"Ham sandwiches?" She asked

"Trust me you don't want the spaghetti" Jack said remembering the blackened mess permanently bonded to the saucepan

"Let me just finish up with Jake" Sam said as Jack finished his sandwiches, then held Jake as Sam ate hers, watching Jack play with Jake

"So what do you want this afternoon?" Sam asked, Jack grinned

"Well there is a lake near here where the fish grow this big" he said carefully indicating how big it was, Sam rolled her eyes before giving a shy smile, and nodding. Jack's mouth fell open in surprise,

"Really?" he asked, Sam nodded again.

"But you hate fishing" he said

"No but it would have been inappropriate for a female 21c and a male CO to go fishing alone and their were enough rumours" Sam said sadly, but Jack nodded understanding how her career like most women in the Airforce was shrouded in rumours and suspicion especially being the daughter of an Airforce General and being attractive she would get both sides the sleeping to the top and the daddies little girl plaguing her career.

"Well we can't go to Minnesota just yet it's too cold and the journey wouldn't be good for Jake" Jack told her,

"But this spot is just right; if we take blankets and wrap Jake up warm we should be fine" Sam nodded

"Here that Jake were going fishing" Jack told him, Jake gave a slight smile

"Look Jack he is smiling" Sam said excitedly, taking Jake off him

"Nah probably wind babies don't smile till they're older," Jack dismissed having not seen it, Sam shrugged knowing what she had seen going over to the baby clothes draw and finding the warmest clothes she could to change Jake into and wrapped a baby blanket round him she went for another but Jack stopped her

"You don't want to over heat him, why don't you get our coats and I'll put Jake's bag together of essentials, Sam nodded returning to find the bag ready

"Wow you guys did buy everything" She commented looking round and spotting more and more useful items she would have never thought of like the nappy bag which had been empty but the thought was there. Jack grinned

"Except nappies" He said echoing Sam's thoughts she looked at him surprised he could read her thoughts so easily he shrugged,

"Come on" he said dragging her, holding Jake in a carry car seat, Sam followed.

They placed Jake in the passenger side of the truck with Sam climbing in the front and Jack driving, within 30minutes he pulled up outside a picturesque river that opened up with a view of mountains

"Oh Jack it's beautiful" Sam said he smiled

"Well if I fished for the fish I would have given up a long time ago" he told her

"This is where I come when I need to get away and I can't go to Minnesota" Jack said letting Sam know how much this meant to him, Sam nodded looking around overwhelmed by its beauty, he brought Jake out the car passing him to Sam getting the fishing rods out of his boot following her down to the water's edge. Sam sat on the edge setting Jake down next to her bringing him out of the car seat and cuddling him, he was awake with his small eyes just watching her. Jack sat next to her after setting up the pole, placing his arm round her and the other stroking Jake's head.

"At this age they love being close to their parents just studying their faces" he told her lifting Jake closer, Jake's brown eyes studied her face as Sam studied him with pride

"Hello Jake I'm your mummy and this is your daddy" Sam said showing Jake Jack, Jack took him off her so Jake could study his face, Jake did so, Jack grinning

"He has my eyes" he noted

"And hair" Sam said flattening his unruly brown mob

"He has your nose" Jack pointed out, Sam nodded in agreement, the fishing rod pulled and Sam went for it as Jack passed her Jake in a awkward movement reeling it in,

"Hey Jake daddy caught a fish" Sam told him Jack stood holding it proudly

"That's right buster and one day I'll teach you to catch one," Jack told him letting the fish go back into the river,

"Isn't daddy clever" Sam said,

"Dada" Jake responded causing Sam to almost drop him, and look at Jack to check he heard it to his expression indicated he had his mouth was wide open he was frozen in place due to the shock,

"Did he just say?" Sam asked wanting to check needing to know she wasn't going mad, Jack nodded stunned but with a huge grin

"I didn't think babies spoke at 4days old" Sam said, Jack shook her head

"They don't" Jack informed her proud it had been dada,

"Mama" Jake said not aware of the stir he had been causing

"Jack he just called me Mama" Sam said ecstatic, Jack nodded

"We need to get back to Janet" Jack decided wanting to know what was going on Sam agreed and helped pack up the car this time sitting in the back with Jake who was happily babbling, after now finding his voice not giving it up Sam spent the time coaching him.

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, so Jake's talking……_


	16. Chapter 16

Sam and Jack both looked to Janet for an explanation

"Babies neural pathways are developing from birth, in Jake's case they may be developing faster than his physical body, the brain is the same size throughout your life his body may struggle to cope with the instructions Jake's brain is asking it to do, but I am only guessing this has never happened before" Janet said fascinated but worried at the same time, Sam and Jack nodded waiting for the alliance hoping they would know what was going on,

About 5 minutes later Lya appeared

"This was most unexpected I will scan him" she said Sam nodded her consent as did Jack, Sam put him down on the bed as Lya glowed white and passed from solid to see through. She finished dropping her hands

"Well?" Jack asked impatiently, Lya looked at him

"Jacob is developing faster than a normal human, I will confer with the alliance" Lya informed them before disappearing.

Sam and Jack exchanged a nervous look both thinking it sounded like bad news. Jack came over and hugged Sam as they drew strength from one another while Janet amused Jake. Within 2 minutes all 4 members of the alliance beamed down

"We have decided with you permission the best policy is to speed up Jacobs physical development if we do nothing it is our belief Jake's mind will outgrow his body, damage will occur if death doesn't" Thor told them, Sam and Jack exchanged worried glances not liking the choices

"You can do that, speed up a human without any problems?" Janet asked amazed, Thor blinked acting surprised at such a stupid question

"Yes" he said simply, Rentralla took over

"Advancing the physical body is not hard advancing the mind is a hard process in Jacob's case it is not necessary to do so as it advancing on its own there is a small risk but the risk is greater if we do nothing" She said in her high pitched but calm tone, Sam and Jack both looked at Janet trusting her medical advice, Janet shrugged

"We agree this is the only option we can offer" Lya said as way to persuade them,

"We should talk to Hammond" Jack offered as way of delaying them,

"And I'd like to find out more about the procedure" Janet insisted after a brief pause Lya spoke

"That is acceptable" She said,

"I will stay with Jake" Sam insisted Jack nodded understanding her protective behaviour

"Sure, Sam can I have a word?" Jack asked taking her to one side asking her what she wanted to do, Sam shrugged

"I want him to be healthy and happy" Sam told him,

"I trust these guys and with Janet helping I think we should give it a go if I can get Hammond to agree" Jack offered knowing Hammond would have to approve if it was happening on base.

"Ok" Sam agreed, Jack hugged her again,

"I'll be back soon" he promised as Sam went over to where Jake was lying cuddling him and rocking him determined to enjoy his last few minutes as a baby. Jack was back 10 minutes later Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c in tow, automatically Jack sat next to Sam who gave him Jake to cuddle, Daniel and Teal'c stood either side offering silent support, Janet left from where she was conferring with Lya to brief them on the procedure.

"They will enter Jakes body and speed up the cells. I asked about sedatives but it would interfere with the bodies chemistry and they don't want to risk it. He will be awake and have massive pain, they plan to age him to about 2 years in this treatment then re-evaluate" Janet informed them, Sam hugged Jake tightly

"We are ready to begin" Thor stated bluntly, Sam and Jack nodded

"It will cause him great pain so it would be best if you waited outside" Thor advised, Sam shook her head

"I'll stay" she decided firmly almost daring for anyone to contradict her, Jack knew she would and knew the moment she said she would he would too,

"Me too" He informed them, Hammond shook his head

"I have work to do but contact me with updates" he ordered them Sam nodded

"I should stay" Janet said awkwardly,

"Daniel Jackson and I will wait outside" He said pulling Daniel out, they could hear Daniel protesting but Teal'c knew this was a time just for them. Sam hugged Jake

"I love you" She said cuddling him, Jack took Jake off her holding him close

"See ya later kiddo" He said, Thor came over

"We should start the procedure" he told them, Jack nodded releasing Jake to Lya who had come to take him off the, lying him down in the centre of the bed. Slowly she peeled off the layers placing a blanket over him so he didn't get cold

"The growing process means his old clothing may harm him" She explained, Janet came over to support them and supervise as each representative raised their left hand over Jake he started to glow and cry and scream more than any of them had ever heard. Sam couldn't believe someone so small; a baby could make so much noise. She couldn't help but let out a sob all she wanted to do was to make it stop too take Jake in her arms and never let him go but she knew this was for the best. Instead she leant back into Jack who held her.

Jack was watching Jake his mind going back to Charlie he had failed one child and could only hope he hadn't failed Jacob as well. Torture with Ba'al or in Iraq hadn't been this bad he thought as Sam leant back into his embrace he watched as Jake screamed.

Janet watched them both worried for their mental health this was tearing her apart but she couldn't imagine what it was doing to them, Sam was openly crying whereas jack was blank with no expression on his face both were watching Jake as if they're life depending on it, for their sake Janet prayed let it work.

Outside Daniel and Teal'c sat in the corridor listening to the screams coming from inside both agonising over what was causing it and the pain their friends must be in hearing it.

"God please let them get through this" Daniel prayed not being religious but finding it was the only thing he could do pray to some higher being to help Jake and his friends.

_Thanks to all the _


	17. Chapter 17

To Sam it felt like years had passed before the alliance announced they had finished, instead just 3 hours. Jake had visibly grown under their eyes from a small baby to a slightly larger toddler of about 18months, his cries had gone from privative to more like screams. The white light dimmed down

"It is done" Thor announced tiredly, Sam and Jack rushed over worried as Jake didn't move, Jack looked up worry evident in his eyes

"He will sleep, Dr Frasier should set up the primitive way you give humans extra fluid to sustain him, when he wakes he will be able to cope with his brain's demands, he will begin walking and able to control his body functions" Thor informed them

"We will now go and re-cooperate this procedure was most arduous" and with that the alliance beamed out. Janet went out to informed Daniel and Teal'c the procedure was over phone Hammond and collect the IV equipment. When she returned she found Sam and Jack lying either side of Jake each holding him for dear life, Sam was crying while Jack looked pretty close, Daniel and Teal'c were standing at the door not wanting to intrude but needing to see Jake was ok for themselves.

"Daniel, Teal'c you should probably get dome sleep" Janet advised lightly touching Daniel's shoulder for a moment it looked like he was going to protest but instead he nodded his body screaming out for sleep, Teal'c following his example.

"Ok one IV for Jake" Janet said announcing her presence, Jack looked up nodding them while Sam just looked at Jake, she was still crying and shaking. Janet hooked Jake up to the IV making a note on his chart

"Sam honey I want you to get some rest" Janet ordered, Sam shook her head no

"OK" Janet went out getting 2 nurses to wheel another bed in as she fetched a sedative aware neither Sam nor Jack would leave and the 3 of them sharing one bed would be cramped. She pushed the 2 beds together Jack moving back onto it and bring Jake over so he was in the middle this meant both Sam and Jack could lie down properly.

"Sam I'm going to give you a sedative" Janet warned as she injected it any protests Sam had died as she drifted off to sleep. Jack gave her a grateful look

"Sir can you sleep or do you want one?" Janet asked having learnt early on Jack didn't normally respond well to sedatives after having to many bad memories of Iraq, he shook his head

"I'm fine Doc, you should get some rest" he ordered, Janet nodded

"They'll be ok Jack" she told him knowing he was worrying in his way, Jack nodded

"I know and thank you" he said sincerely, Janet smiled slightly the slight acknowledgement of her part making the events of the day almost worth it if only Jake would wake up and be better. Janet retreated to her quarters with form orders to her nursing staff if Jake woke to wake her immediately or if anything happened.

About 2am when even Jack had gone to sleep Jake woke finding his mum on one side and his dad on the other both asleep, wanting his mum he began shaking her.

"Mummy" he said, Sam woke the sedative having worn off sufficiently

"Jake" she said seeing he was ok, she sat up waking Jack while hugging Jake, Jack had sprung awake remembering what had happened pressing the nurses buzzer. The nurse came running in seeing Jake was awake she left to make the relevant calls.

"Daddy"

"I'm here Jake" Jack said getting choked up

"I hurt" Jake said, Sam exchanged a worried look with Jack

"Where?" Sam asked Jake pointed to his stomach then his chest then various other body parts

"Here, here, here, here" he told them as Janet came in,

"Jan he said he is in pain" Sam told her Janet nodded coming over, getting her penlight out checking his pupils, his pulse, temperature and blood pressure,

"I'll get something but all signs are positive" she told them leaving the room

"Mummy what's this" Jake asked pulling his IV, Sam placed her hand on his to stop him pulling it out totally looking to Jack to help explain after all he'd had kids and answered the hard questions.

"It's a tube which makes you feel better" Jack said

"Why?" Jake asked the dreaded question

"Because you were sleeping and you can't take tablets when you are asleep and they taste horrid anyway" Jack told him hoping it would be satisfactory

"Why?" Jake asked again

"Cus doctors are evil" Jack informed him as Janet walked in hearing the last answer glaring at Jack

"Only to patients who give them trouble" she warned getting out the injection and using Jake's IV

"It's just a painkiller with a sedative" She told Sam and Jack, who watched as Jake went back to sleep

"I'll be in my office if you need me" Janet told them,

"It's so strange him just growing like that" Sam said once they were alone, Jack nodded a little freaked out that his 5 day old son was talking and asking questions and was the size of an 18month. He felt cheated of the time the first few months were normally precious not rushed like they had been with Jake.

"With Charlie I missed a lot of his early years, special ops then Iraq, when I got discharged it had been over 7 months since I last saw him he'd grown so much but he was still my son" Jack told her, Sam nodded appreciating the story.

"Most mothers have the first few months I didn't get pregnancy or even the first few months, now I wonder what I will have with him, will I see any birthdays will I spend any time with him ever" Sam said, Jack nodded,

"I know but he will always be our son" Jack told her hugging her, Sam nodded.

"Always" She promised him

_What did you think of Jake at 18 months?_

_Please review_


	18. Chapter 18

When Janet next walked in Jake was sleeping on the left of the bed while Sam and Jack were cuddled up on the right, she couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. Quietly she went round to check on Jake who was sleeping peacefully, taking his pulse, he stirred slightly waking Jack.

"Sssh they are both still asleep" Janet told him, he nodded sleepy

"How is he?" he asked

"Good" Janet whispered back, slowly Jack got up taking her outside

"You can use the infirmary showers and someone will get you a spare uniform" Janet said

"OK, would it be possible to take Jake and Sam out today, with Sg1 you and Cassie if I clear it with the General. It's just we lost 18months I want to spend one day as a normal family" Jack pleaded, Janet nodded

"Medically that's fine, why don't you get washed up and fetch Sam and Jake something to eat and I will arrange it" Janet promised, Jack nodded trusting her and aware that he probably stunk.

"How about the zoo?" Janet asked thinking at Jakes age he would love the animals

"That's a great idea" Jack said, Janet nodded leaving to talk to Hammond already running through the answers to any arguments he would have, unknown to her Hammond had been thinking a similar thing that they had lost so much so when Janet presented her plan he went along with it immediately even deciding to go along and join them ordering Colonel Reynolds to take charge of the base. They then sat and planned what Jake would need, including a push chair, larger clothes and new stuff for his room. Phoning Cassie she agreed to go shopping with him to get some clothes for Jake and the push chair.

"Tell Carter and O'Neill to be ready by 0930" he ordered leaving Janet grinning she couldn't wait to go and tell Jack and Sam the new plan. When she arrived in the infirmary Jack was back and had showered, Daniel and Teal'c were sitting on chairs Sam was missing and Jake was sitting on his dad's knee eating what looked like baby food. Sam followed her in her hair still wet grabbing a doughnut off the bed, Janet copying,

"Mission accomplished Sir" Janet told him cryptically, Jack nodded smiling, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c looked to him curious

"Jack?" Daniel asked

"It's a surprise," he told them, then took Janet to one side to find out what she had arranged nodding, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c tried to listen but couldn't hear over Jake's excited babbling. Sam caught the words Hammond Cassie and Jake which didn't help. They finished talking

"Daniel, Teal'c, Sam you'll need your civvies, I'll clean up Jake" Jack ordered as they went to get changed all dying to know the surprise. Jack wiped Jake clean dressing him in a scrub top until Hammond and Cassie got back instead of just the blanket. Sam was back first,

"Jack please what is the surprise" She asked. Jack smirked

"You know I hate surprises" Sam warned

"Not this one" Jack responded, Sam rolled her eyes. Daniel and Teal'c returned Teal'c deciding on the cowboy hat for this outing. Janet came in with Cassie and Hammond who had various shopping bags and a push chair. Hammond was dressed in civvies something none of them could get over with black jeans and a red shirt.

Cassie pulled out blue dungarees and a red top

"I thought Jake would look cute in this" Cassie said, Sam nodded grabbing Jake, Janet getting out the pants, socks and shoes. Within 5 minutes Jake was ready to go, he stood up unsure on what was on his feet he took a few hesitant steps finding he liked them and began running which was more like uncontrolled walking with a lot of forwards momentum. He fell on the floor, Sam rushed to pick him up Jack half a second behind but Jake giggled standing up and running again.

"Right we better be off if we want to get there" Hammond said cryptically

"Where was that again?" Sam asked hoping one of them would slip,

"We going to the zoo" Cassie said excitedly, Sam smiled

"Ok we'll have Teal'c, Jake and Sam in my truck," Jack delegated wanting Teal'c with them in case anything happened. Hammond nodded

"I'll drive Cassie, Janet and Daniel" he said as they left Jake plodding next to them happily running and crashing into objects to stop then giggling before charging off at full pace again. Everyone they met couldn't help but smile at his antics even the guards they met. Getting into the car Sam sat in the back pointing out the scenery to Jake who was quickly picking up quite a vocabulary.

Arriving they bought tickets and entered deciding to go round in a clockwise direction first was the monkeys all in one area, lemurs, gorillas and baboons to name a few, Jake laughing and clapping at their actions darting from one cage to the other, Teal'c was also highly amused especially by the spider monkey's scaring a lot of people with his deep laughter mostly Sg1. After about 10minutes Jake was bored, it was clear Teal'c would stay there all day

"Come on Teal'c you haven't even seen the lions yet" Jack said also bored

"What are lions O'Neill?" Jack checked the map,

"You'll find out after we see the elephants" he told him as they moved on to the elephants. The elephants were slow and everyone quickly got bored moving onto the lions. The males were sleeping on a large rock as were most the females only one was prowling the edge of the cage.

"I do not see the draw of these creatures" Teal'c announced. Jake was becoming tired so he went into the pushchair Hammond pushing him. They saw the polar bears before getting lunch at the café.

"Next we can watch the sea lions being fed" Jack offered, everyone nodded agreeing, they finished up cleaning Jake up and doing a toilet trip before getting a good spot, in time to watch. The keeper threw the fish in at the sea lions; Teal'c was less than impressed walking off everyone following,

"I know what Teal'c might like" Sam suggested going to the petting zoo, Hammond let Jake out of the push chair Sam and Jack went with him introducing him to the lamb nearby. Janet and Cassie went to a nearby baby goat; Daniel followed Teal'c who was introducing himself to a llama with a solid bow Hammond took pictures and stood by the push chair hiding his laughs at Teal'c who was explaining to Daniel why he believed the llama was the superior species only stopping when he heard bringing it to the SGC and Teal'c looking at him and raising an eyebrow. Hammond wondered how he was going to break it to him. At Daniel's pleading look he stepped in to help explain it would be taking the llama from all his friends. Sam and Jack had returned now with Jake as had Cassie and Janet.

"Come on Teal'c I'll buy you a hamster" Jack promised, Teal'c interest was peaked

"What is a hamster?" Teal'c asked

"I'll show you tomorrow" Jack promised, Teal'c nodded

"Then I will part company goodbye Lit'yac" he said, everyone exchanged a glance at the name

"It means the funny one" Daniel said as they moved on to the giraffes, Jake was again fascinated as was Teal'c in fact it was hard to work out who was more excited

"These creatures appear to have quite the tactical advantage" Teal'c commented

"raffe, raffe" was Jake's comment with a delighted squeal. Lastly they walked round the birds which they found fairly boring.

"I wish to return to the monkeys" Teal'c announced "I found their antics most amusing" everyone nodded

"The playground is opposite we can take Jake and Cassie on the swings," Sam suggested not wanting to spend to long just watching monkeys play and she knew Teal'c would be there until closing time.

While Teal'c stood and watched the monkeys Sam and Jack supervised Cassie and Jake in the park while Janet, Daniel and Hammond got drinks and sat in the shade talking and watching the others play in the park. After finishing his drink Daniel went over and Sam came back plonking herself down next to them,

"She can go rounds with the Gould but one day at the zoo finishes her off" Janet said knowing what it was like from Cassie. Sam nodded,

"New training tool kids" she told them as they laughed

"Sir I wanted to thank you for arranging this" Sam said seriously, Hammond nodded

"That's ok Sam but it wasn't my idea" Sam looked at Janet

"Not me either" Janet said looking pointedly at Jack,

"Jack?" Sam said smiling remembering the conversation last night they both nodded.

"Well thank you for allowing it" Sam amended they both nodded accepting it. Hammond checked his watch

"Its 1700 we should leave the zoo closes soon" he informed them, Sam and Janet jumped up looking at each other

"We'll get Jack, Daniel, Cassie and Jake" they informed him running off. Hammond sighed as he went to tell Teal'c it was time to go, this was why he got the big bucks. Slowly he made his way over

"Teal'c its time to go" he said, Teal'c nodded solemnly

"Goodbye monkeys I will return" he promised them as Hammond shook his head trying to hide his amusement when inspiration hit the others arrived and their way to the exit, located next to it was the gift shop,

"Mum pleasseeee" Cassie begged dragging Janet in, everyone else following. Inside Hammond slipped from the group getting a video on monkeys and a stuffed toy in the shape of a monkey he paid for them then stood outside with Teal'c giving him the presents

"This is so you can learn more about the monkeys and this is so you can remember your day" Hammond told him as Teal'c nodded taking the teddy

"I will could him Bobo"

"Bobo" Jack choked having snuck out of the shop and found them

"Is it not a common earth custom to name ones teddies?" Teal'c asked logically, Jack found he couldn't argue with that reasoning, so nodded.

"Sam is just buying Jake a giraffe and Janet is buying Cassie a polar bear" he explained just as the others joined them, Sam was now carrying Jake who had fallen asleep holding his giraffe tightly.

"This days has been perfect really quiet and relaxing" Daniel announced everyone flinching knowing it was about to change

"Daniel you never say the Q word" Jack shouted frustrated

"Its bad luck" Janet added

"I too have noted the word brings a change in events usually most unfortunate" Teal'c informed them

"Sorry but what is the worst that could happen?" he asked, everyone groaned

"Daniel are you trying to get us killed" Jack yelled

"But Jack I always say these phrases" Daniel told him, Jack groaned

"General I think I have worked out why Sg1 missions always get shot to hell" Jack informed him glaring at Daniel

"Jack nothing will happen its just a superstition, like a black cat passing in front of you or walking under a ladder" Daniel explained, but Jack wasn't listening his gut telling him something was about to happen one look at Teal'c suggested he felt it too….

_Sorry its taken me so long to update life interfered with writing and posting I thought they all deserved a break and it was requested. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far_


	19. Chapter 19

Inside Jacks truck which was careering down the side of the 30ft rocky ravine Sam was screaming, clutching the door handle for all she was worth the other hand over Jake protectively, Jake crying sat next to her while in the front Jack was unconscious due to a head injury and Teal'c yelled as it hurdled down the mountain.

It landed with a thud at the bottom of the ravine and then an eerie silence as it landed upside down, Sam woke first disorientated until she realised the car was upside down. She took an inventory of her injuries a cut on the right side of her forehead from where the glass had smashed and hit her, her left shoulder ached from the seat belt and her right arm was broken.

"Jack, Teal'c?" she called weakly her head spinning as the noise hurt it. There was no reply from in front. Using her left hand Sam unhooked her seatbelt falling to the roof then crawled to where Jake was. Jake wasn't conscious and had a slight scratch down his cheek but apart from that seemed fine just in case Sam decided to carefully lowered him down undoing the belt then carefully lowered him down one handed so it rested on the roof hissing in pain as she used her broken arm to help stabilise him.

"Thor now would be a good time" Sam called upwards, there was no response. Wondering why the help the alliance bothered offering help at all Sam crawled forwards aware her mobile was in the front. Jack was lying his face covered in small scratches from the glass and the front console was crushed around his knees, Teal'c was also not in good shape with bonnet around his legs and a piece of metal going through his chest that Sam dared not to touch, nervously she placed her fingers on his neck relieved to find a weak thready pulse on Teal'c and a slightly stronger one on Jack. Outside she could hear vehicles pulling up relief flooded her as she crawled out the smashed window, she heard the cocking of guns as she looked up to see 3 black sedans parked around her and 8 men with black suits sun glasses and guns pointed at her,

"Put you hands up Major" one ordered, Sam moved her left arm up her right following slower,

"Who are you?" She asked her voice sounding braver than she thought

"That doesn't matter Larry cuff her" he ordered, a man Sam guessed Larry stepped forwards with the cuff slapping them brutally around her wrists Sam unable to stifle a cry of pain as he roughly moved her broken arm into the handcuff.

"Put her in the boot, Simon grab the kid" he ordered causing Sam to whip round

"No not Jacob leave him alone" She began fighting until a gun fired into the air causing her to stop struggling for a moment he used her brief silence

"Listen Major our orders were to get you it wasn't specified if either of you had to be dead or alive our master has a sarcoughigus" the man told her, Sam stopped struggling knowing she wouldn't be any good to Jake dead.

_Short but dramatic chapter…… thanks to all the reviewers glad you like it so far :D_


	20. Chapter 20

A white light came down and she found herself in the infirmary Janet was waiting with her staff and the alliance

"LYA heal Teal'c" Janet ordered seeing that he had been impaled but it was gone leaving a large wound bleeding freely

"Oma help" Thor ordered calmly transporting Jack up to a medical pod

"He will be sustained until we are ready to treat him" Thor informed her moving over to Jake with Dentralla leaving Janet to deal with Sam,

"Thor I need you here to remove those handcuffs" Janet ordered getting out her penlight and checking Sam's pupil reactions

"Where does it hurt?" Janet asked

"My arm, my left shoulder and a headache" Sam reported, Janet nodded

"You pupils are a little sluggish, Thor I need these handcuffs off now" Janet ordered aware of how much pain Sam was in, Thor came over beaming them away.

"We have healed Jacob O'Neill, with your permission" Thor asked

"Go ahead" Sam told him Thor nodded knitting the bones

"Lya will heal your soft tissue injury after finishing with Teal'c and O'Neill" Sam nodded gratefully

"What happened?" Hammond asked having just walked in making a beeline for Sam seeing she was conscious

"We were driving back a black sedan followed as we got to the corner they took us by surprise forcing us off the side of the road. We careered down the mountain; I think I lost consciousness as when I woke we'd landed. I checked Jake, Jack and Teal'c then I heard cars pulled up outside so I crawled out through the window. I was surrounded one hand cuffed me while another went to get Jake. I struggled so he shot his gun to make a point then we were beamed here" Sam told them

"What happened, where were you?" Sam asked them mainly Thor

"We got back to the car park and realised you weren't behind so contacted the alliance they were aware but their was a force field around it impenetrable by their beaming technology" Janet explained

"We detected a fluctuation in the shield by repeating the fluctuation we were able to beam you out" Thor informed her,

"Thank you for getting me when you could" Sam looked over to where Jake was lying, Janet saw going over and picking him up carrying him to Sam. Jake was just waking,

"Hey Jake" Sam said laying him on her bed carefully so not to aggravate her injuries. On the other side Lya and Oma finished with Teal'c and took a moment to rest before moving over to the spare bed. Jack was beamed out of the stasis pod and they began healing him. Sam grimaced in pain at the reminder of being injured.

"Mummy hurt" Jake said tugging on Sam's t-shirt to get her attention

"It's ok Jake" Sam said hugging him with her good arm but Jake stopped her placing both hands on her chest

"Jake?" Sam questioned but stopped as a warm glow engulfed her sending her to sleep then Jake began to heal her. Janet reached out to touch them but Thor stopped her

"Do not you will disturb the fragile balance of the healing state" Thor warned, Janet stopped feeling utterly helpless her own infirmary. Lya and Oma finished with Jack who was like Teal'c in a healing sleep and they came over wordlessly placing their hand about an inch above and entered. Everyone waited in silence until the white glow faded. Lya and Oma emerged awake while Sam and Jake slept

"She is healed, Jacob had the healing power we taught him how to use it properly he was draining himself" Lya explained.

"They will wake when they are ready" Oma added

"We need to rest now" Lya informed them as Thor beamed them all away. Janet went outside the infirmary to her office where Daniel and Cassie were waiting

"Mum, how are they?" Cassie asked as soon as she opened the door running into her mum's arms

"They are all fine, even giraffe and Bobo" Janet told her joking as she knew that would show them how calm she was

"Can I see them" Cassie asked

"If your quiet they are sleeping" Janet warned, Cassie nodded her promise eagerly running off.

"How are they really?" Daniel asked having missed out

"Lucky if the alliance weren't here Jack and Teal'c would be dead. One of Jake's new powers emerged he can heal he used it on Sam"

"Sam let him?" Daniel asked amazed, Janet shook her head

"No Jake decided his mummy was hurt and decided to heal her" Daniel nodded as they arrived, Janet went over to Cassie who was sitting next to Sam and Jake, Hammond was by Jack's bed so Daniel went to Teal'c.

Jack was the first to stir,

"Doctor he is waking up" Hammond called, Janet went over

"Jack, Jack can you hear me?" She asked

"Where is Sam and Jake" Jack asked before he was even properly conscious, Janet smiled

"Its okay they are here their going to be fine" She reassured him, Jack nodded going back to sleep.

Teal'c was the next to wake up sitting up as soon as he was awake

"Easy Teal'c its ok" Daniel said quick to reassure his friend, Teal'c hand went to his cheat where the metal had impaled him.

"Its ok yes you were impaled but Lya and Oma healed you" Daniel reassured him. Hearing voices Janet walked over

"How are you feeling?" She asked picking up his clipboard,

"I am fine" he replied looking round for his friends, Janet saw

"They are all fine Teal'c" He nodded grateful for the information swinging his legs to one side of the bed keeping the gown firmly in place

"I'll get you some clothes" Daniel volunteered. Teal'c glanced down at his attire raising an eyebrow looking very unimpressed. Daniel was back quickly having stayed in the infirmary enough times to know where the nearest linen store was, Janet pulled the curtain round while he got changed.

"Mum I think Sam's waking" Cassie called, Janet ran over and sure enough Sam was waking

"Hey Sam" Janet said bringing her round

"Jake" Sam asked sleepily not opening her eyes

"He is fine" Janet told her immediately, Sam nodded forcing her eyes open to check for herself seeing Jake curled up against her she relaxed slightly as she woke up a little more,

"What happened?" Sam asked then began answering her own question "I remember Jake putting his hands on me then…..nothing"

"Jake healed you" Janet explained, Sam shook her head

"Jake can't heal people" She protested, Janet nodded

"It's a new ability but don't worry Lya showed him how to use it properly" Janet reassured her. She could tell Sam wasn't overly happy about it but had decided to accept it. She shifted a bit to get comfy

"Do they know who it was" Sam asked, Hammond answered that one

"No but Thor is interviewing them now"

"One of them said it didn't matter if we were dead or alive which makes me think it was Gould" Sam told them remembering, Hammond nodded

"I will pass it on" he promised, Sam nodded gratefully. Jake turned slightly indicating he was waking up. Sam sat up

"Hey Jakey" She said as he opened his eyes, on seeing her he smiled

"Mummy better" he announced happily, Sam nodded but had a firm look on her face

"Jake mummy would have got better on her own, I don't want you putting yourself at risk" She told him firmly. Jake shook his head

"Mummy better" he said proudly, Sam nodded desperately thinking of how she could explain this to him.

"I know Jake but it could have made you poorly" Sam tried, but Jake shook his head

"I make mummy better" he said adamantly, Sam looked round desperate for help but saw everyone else smirking.

"I know you did but I would be really hurt if you hurt yourself making me better" Sam tried, but Jake still shook his head.

"I don't think he will change his mind" Jack said everyone noticing for the first time he was awake.

"He gets his stubbornness from you" Sam decided, Jack didn't say anything but sat up carefully making sure nothing was exposed,

"Cus his mum isn't stubborn to" he told her, Sam blushed slightly

"Considering both his parents its no surprise don't tell me if it was either of you that you wouldn't heal them" Janet told them both looked guilty knowing they would do it.

"Just get me some clothes" Jack groused,

Daniel wordlessly went to get 3 extra sets of clothes for Sam, Jack and a t-shirt for Jake. Returning he gave them each a set before closing the curtains. Jack was done first as Sam had Jake to dress as well. Sam opened the curtain to find Hammond on the phone. Everyone else was talking down the other end, she picked up Jake and went to join them.

"I still think pizza" Daniel was saying,

"Do they deliver here?" Jack replied

"We could collect from the surface?" Janet added,

"Ok I'll ring, Teal'c large pepperoni, Janet medium ham and pineapple, Daniel medium hot and spicy, Sam medium Margarita but I bet Jake will prefer that so I'll make it a large and my normal farmhouse" Jack listed confirming they all wanted their normal orders everyone nodded

"But buy extra Ben and Jerry's" Sam instructed, everyone looked at her, "What Jake is 6days old or 18months and has never tasted it" She defended then her eyes widened

"He has never had blue Jell-O" She realised making for the door to go and get some, everyone laughed but let her go as Jack followed muttering about cake. Janet got the phone calling in the order and Teal'c volunteered to pick it up from the surface. Sam and Jack raced back in about 3 minutes later arguing

"He will prefer blue Jell-O"

"No way everyone knows cake is better" they both walked over with there offers to Jake putting them on the bed next to him. Jake took a piece of cake and bit it then a cube of Jell-O. Everyone waited on tender hooks to which he would pick next thus make the winner. His hand reached for the cake taking a piece, Jack cried an enthusiastic yeah when Jakes hand went for the Jell-O and he crammed them both in at the same time. Sam and Jack stood shocked while everyone else began laughing Sam and Jack recovering enough to join in.

"Our little diplomat" Sam applauded happily

"He gets that from you" Jack said quickly, Sam nodded in agreement.

"Your right" she answered he punched her lightly on the shoulder. Hammond came over

"Major your assistance is required in the labs NOW, Dr prepare for casualties" He said Janet mobilised running out into the main infirmary while Sam ran to the labs Hammond close behind and Jack between them.

She worked out where to go from the smell seeing Siler being escorted there and 2 more scientists on stretchers, causing her to run faster. Arriving outside Felger's lab Sam looked inside seeing the Naquidia generator had been activated and was a minute away from exploding, Felger was standing near by

"What the hell have you done?" Sam asked running nearer

"I just…..oh crap…..I really screwed up" he noted sadly, Sam turned to Chloe his lab assistant having no time for his self pity

"What did he do?" Sam demanded do a basic search of the generator,

"Changed one of the buffers which blew causing the primary explosion" Chloe said, Sam looked and sure enough one of the buffers was gone she knew that now the power had built up it would explode no matter what. It was imminent as the countdown reached 45 seconds. There was no time to get it to the gate her mind reached for another alternative.

"Major"

"Thor we need you to beamed this away" Sam yelled to the ceiling, nothing, Sam decided to try and get it to the gate picking it up Jack got the other side

"Tell them to dial it up" Sam yelled as they ran as fast as they could

30 seconds- they were running down the stairs

25 seconds they rounded level 19

15 seconds they'd reached level 20

"Were not going to make it" Sam yelled

"We will" Jack said not losing hope even though he knew it was fruitless

10 seconds they were racing down the stairs,

5 seconds only on level 22 they stopped looking at each other both knowing they wouldn't succeed,

"I love you" Jack said gazing into Sam's eyes

"I love you too" Sam replied as they hugged waiting for death as the countdown hit 1……0……….

_Another fairly long and dramatic chapter what did you think??????_


	21. Chapter 21

Nothing, they both looked where the generator had been not seeing it. Instead Thor beamed down

"The generator was disposed of" he reported,

"Nice timing" Sam said breathless

"Yeah where were you?" Jack asked annoyed

"We have been viewing your TV shows you humans seem to prefer the increased drama of a last minute rescue" Thor noted, Sam began laughing not able to comment due to shock, coming down off the adrenaline boost, luckily Jack wasn't so tongue tied

"This isn't a TV show" Jack pointed out trying to hide his anger

"What Jack is trying to say is next time please just beam it out, I don't think my heart could survive the drama" Sam said still catching her breath with the adrenaline high wearing off. Thor looked at her concerned

"We are sorry we didn't mean for you to suffer cardiac problems" He said concerned before Sam or Jack could protest he had beamed Sam away.

"Aww crap" Jack muttered as he began running up the stairs to the infirmary where he hoped Sam had been beamed to. He passed Siler having his hands bandaged, a lab tech having their head bandaged and another on their way to surgery to where he could hear Sam's aggravated tones

"Thor I'm okay" Sam protested

"You said your heart was weakening, my research on humans indicates this is a serious problem" Thor responded adamantly

"Jack tell him its an earth saying that I'm ok" Sam asked seeing him. He shrugged grinning,

"I dunno Sam it could be serious" he smirked as her mouth dropped down slightly her eyes narrowed telling him he better stop this, but Jack was having too much fun, "I think doc should give her a full medical just to make sure" he said pretending to be serious

"The Asguard scanning system picked up no abnormalities but raised level of Adrenaline and Noradrenaline" Thor noted, Sam smiled in relief but Jack wasn't finished

"That's good unless it a rare human condition Asguard scanners can't pick up" he added innocently, Sam stopped smiling glaring

"I'm fine, Thor honest" Sam told him but he looked unconvinced,

"Your sensor can pick almost everything" She argued glaring at Jack daring him to object but he didn't have to

"As you say most things but I would prefer to ensure I haven't missed anything" He said, Sam could tell he wouldn't be moved on this

"How about I wait for Janet in the next room with Jake" She suggested, Thor nodded beaming them in, Sam raised an eyebrow questioning it

"Stress can be bad on the human heart" he reasoned, Sam rolled her eyes going to where Daniel and Jake sat.

"Everything ok?" Daniel asked,

"Felger changed a buffer on the Naquidia generator which blew causing an overload, Thor waited until the last episode as Tau'ri TV shows this increases dramatic tension" by this point Daniel was laughing

"I made some off hand comment about my heart not being able to take it and Thor thought I meant it was weak or hurting so beamed me here for a medical, I tried to explain it was an expression but Jack refused to back me up" Sam said annoyed still this made Daniel laugh harder.

"Oo he is in for it isn't it" he asked, Sam nodded picking up Jake and sitting him on her lab.

"Have you got any paper or crayons" Sam asked, Daniel nodded thinking it was a great idea

"My office I'll go and get them" he volunteered running out to get them, Jack replaced him.

"You know being transported from room to room is a lot easier than walking" he complained

"Yes well you don't have a bad heart" Sam replied punching his arm lightly, he smirked

"Well Thor was worried I wanted to make sure you were ok" he began but a glare from Sam shut him up

"Daddy naughty" Jake pointed out giggling

"Yes he was" Sam said backing him up

"Hey whose side are you on?" Jack asked indignantly, Jake pointed to Sam who laughed.

"See Sir he knows who he likes best" Jack was about to reply but Hammond burst in still angry

"Major I have Felger locked up in the brig but I want your ideas on what to do with him" He asked, Sam thought about it

"Well Sir he is a brilliant scientist but I don't think he is cut out for the SGC, Area 51 would present the same problem but without the gate to chuck his experiments through" Sam told them,

"So what do you suggest?" He asked, Sam sighed she hated to do this but knew it was for the safety of earth

"I don't know Sir I wouldn't trust him working under a supervisor, and lecturing I have a feeling he wouldn't be able to keep the secret especially under the influence under young adoring eyes after all he still tells all new lab techs about rescuing Sg1" Sam said evaluating it fully, Hammond nodded agreeing

"But it is a shame to waste his expertise" Sam summarised

"How about the pentagon Sir" Jack suggested they looked at him to explain

"A lot of reports contain technology and the pentagon has no idea what the report means nor how it effects earth if he were there everyone would have clearance, he couldn't blow anything up and Major Davis could supervise him" Jack offered, Hammond nodded thinking it was a good idea and one of the best he could think of

"Good idea Jack well done" Hammond complimented with such gusto and surprise it had the opposite effect, making him feel like this was the first good idea they valued

"I have good ideas" he said a little hurt, Sam nodded sensing this was her chance for revenge

"Like the bucket of water on Daniel's door, or dying all the infirmary sheets green" Sam listed, Jack glared at her then looked apologetically at Hammond.

"Sorry Sir I was trying to wash my uniform it was an innocent mistake" Jack began Hammond just glared at him

"We'll discuss this later" Hammond decided leaving the room, Sam smirked

"Serves you right for getting me a full medical" Sam said satisfied with the revenge she had gotten. Daniel ran back in with Janet,

"Right Sam, I have been asked to do a full medical so if you'd like to come this way" Janet asked Sam followed, while Daniel got out the pens and paper

"Cool drawing" Jack said sitting next to Jake picking up a crayon and putting it in Jakes hand, Jake began scribbling and giggling as the pencil made its marks on the paper

"Look this is me" Jack said drawing a red stick figure, Jake copied drawing one in blue

"Daddy" he said pointing to his accurate figure that was almost an identical replica. Daniel was on it in a shot

"Wow that's pretty impressive" He noted, Jack nodded

"He gets that from me" Jack said proudly but Daniel was drawing more complicated shapes while Jake copied them.

"Wow look at that" Daniel crooned while Jake clapped his hands in joy. Teal'c return with the pizzas so Jack and Daniel went to eat up while Jake carried on drawing babbling happily to himself. By the time Jack had finished his pizza and decided to try Jake on a slice now it had cooled down. Jake was still drawing but this looked like writing, deciding to show Daniel later he began cutting up the pizza slice into small bits so Jake could eat them but al he seemed to be doing was smearing it around his face at least that is what it looked like to Jack anyway.

Sam returned with the tell tale stuck on cotton bud on her inner elbow, Janet behind. Jack saw Sam scowling at him

"See I told you I was fine" she informed him, Jack held up both arms

"I wasn't the one complaining of chest pain" he smirked ducking as a tongue depressor flew his way

"Careful" he shouted then held up the pizza box

"I saved you some pizza" he said meekly, Sam smiled taking the offered box

"Fine but you can clean Jake" She ordered, Jack nodded handing Janet her pizza. Janet caught sight of Jake's drawings. She held one up

"Does this look like writing to you?" She asked Daniel who took it off her, putting down his slice of pizza

"Where did you get this" He asked excitedly jumping off the bed knocking the pizza onto the floor

"This is ancient" he said not noticing Janet stare at Jake.

"It tells of where we can get a great energy source a ZPM" Daniel muttered then looked up

"Where did you get this?" he asked Janet pointed to Jake sitting on the bed covered in pizza sauce unaware of the huge can of worms he'd just opened…

_Slight cliff hanger…… please review_


	22. Chapter 22

"Jake did it" Sam asked breaking the silence which had stretched for what seemed like ages

Janet nodded picking up more of the paper indicating his writing, Daniel grabbed them quickly

"Teal'c guard the door" Jack ordered knowing the risk to Jake would increase dramatically if anyone realised he had the ancient database in his mind. Teal'c nodded going to the door

"Daniel are you sure that's ancient" Jack asked, Daniel nodded

"Definitely it even gives a gate address, I wonder if he can speak ancient" Daniel bent down to Jake's level

"Mane" (Morning) he said, Jake looked at him

"Mane" Jake replied

"Egoo Incdus Asorda de Anqueetus" (I need help with Ancient) Daniel said hoping to ensure Jake was just coping him. Jake looked up, his face puzzled

"Eeteum taaed Anqueetus dii Cruvas" (Yes your ancient is wrong) Jake informed him, Daniel laughed slightly

"Egoo Deserdi Fallatuses" (I wish to learn) Daniel asked

"Euge" Jake replied, Jack by this point was getting antsy wanting to know what they were on about,

"Um hum for the rest of the class" Jack asked,

"It's Jake he speaks ancient even better than I do" Daniel marvelled, Sam gulped

"But why, I mean Jack you went ancient but Thor removed that knowledge didn't he?" Sam asked worried Anubis had somehow changed Jake's DNA. Everyone paused thinking of how and why Jake was speaking and writing ancient. It was Jack who took action

"THOR, OMA" he yelled to the ceiling, they appeared in a white light. Oma looked calm whereas Thor looked slightly guilty.

"We didn't remove the knowledge we merely prevented you from accessing it hiding it away in dormant sections"

"But his MRI and ECG were normal when he returned" Janet pointed out,

"Indeed the knowledge was still their but he is unable to access it therefore it is blocked and not active, I purposely hide it knowing the unsavoury members of your government would want to use the knowledge for evil" Thor told them,

"What about Jake with Jack it was going to kill him?" Sam asked worriedly, Oma shook her head

"Jake's brain is more developed than yours and can handle the knowledge" Oma reassured her.

"So he'll be ok" Sam confirmed, Oma nodded

"If you were to run to run your primitive tests you will see Jake's brain is running at 50 over normal" Oma told them mainly Janet. Who nodded already planning the tests she could run.

"We will leave you now" Thor decided, beaming himself and Oma out.

"That's good" Jack noted hugging Jake

"Jack, Sam with your permission I'd like to run Jake through the MRI and do an ECG" Janet asked, Sam nodded looking at Jack

"If we can watch" he bargained, Janet nodded. From the door they heard shouting

"I am sorry General Hammond I cannot allow you to pass" Teal'c said calmly, inside panicked glances were exchanged, as Jack ran to the door to correct Teal'c before Hammond blew his top.

"Teal'c its okay we didn't mean him" he yelled

"You said to keep everyone out, I promised on my honour" Teal'c said

"Its okay were done, if you'll come in Sir I'll explain everything, Teal'c watch Daniel, Sam go with Jake and Janet" Jack ordered aware of what the new information could mean especially the translations if the NID got that then it could be disastrous for all.

"Sure come on Janet" Sam said picking up Jake from Jack exchanging a kiss as she did. They walked out; Jack took Hammond to one side to explain what had happened.

"Do you think its worth checking out?" Hammond asked, Jack hesitated

"If Jake has the ancient knowledge like Thor says he has then it has got to be worth a recon" Jack said thinking aloud, Hammond nodded.

"Very well I know you retired but I presume you want to lead Daniel and Teal'c I don't think it is a good idea to let Sam go" Hammond said, Jack nodded wanting to go and see for himself.

"Presuming the MALP is ok I will send you and SG3" Hammond ordered, Jack groaned

"Not the marines Sir" Jack begged but stopped at Hammond's stern look.

"Fine we'll take the marines" Jack relented, Hammond nodded we'll send the MALP in 30 minutes, briefing in 45, if everything looks good then you ship out in an hour" Hammond ordered leaving the room to organised the MALP and inform SG3 of their mission.

Jack called Daniel and Teal'c over

"We are going to the address Jake gave us, Daniel try and translate more of Jake's writings, Teal'c prepare our gear" Jack ordered going to tell Sam what had happened.

Entering the MRI room Sam was waiting behind the glass, Jake was in the machine being very well behaved.

"You ok?" Sam asked slipping into his arms Jack nodded.

"I got a mission" he muttered, Sam turned out of his grasp to look him in the eye

"Where?" She asked already knowing the answer,

"To the planet Jake told us about," Sam began to protest

"If its ancient tech they may need my gene and I can't send others out there to an address our son identified" Jack told her, Sam nodded knowing if she could go she would no questions asked.

"Ok but be careful" She warned, Jack nodded.

"I always am, but now I have even more to come back too" Jack promised hugging her, Sam nodded. Janet turned off the machine and the dull humming stopped. Jack released Sam, mindful of the time.

"I love you" he told her kissing her gently,

"I love you too" Sam responded, sensing his need to say goodbye to Jake Sam led him down to where Jake was, Jack wordlessly picked him up cuddling him Jake responding instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around his dad.

"Daddy sad" Jake noticed, Jack nodded

"I got to go away for a bit" Jack said,

"Okay daddy love you" Jake responded, Jack closed his eye determined not to cry

"I love you too son, see ya soon" Jack said, Jake nodded

"See ya soon daddy" Jake said cheerily. Seeing Teal'c waiting in the doorway Jack knew it was time to go hugging Jake one more time and kissing Sam he left. Sam turned back catching Janet's curious face

"They're going to check out Jake's planet" Sam explained, Janet nodded going over the results

"Oma was right Jake's brain is far more developed than ours" She concluded from the scans. Sam nodded picking Jake up

"He is my little genius" She announced proudly, Jake nodding in agreement, while Janet rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile the MALP had shown no signs of activity in the area and a stable atmosphere in the distance appeared to be a large building meaning the mission was a go. For the first time since joining the SGC he went on the mission knowing he had left someone behind.

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed_


	23. Chapter 23

Stepping through the gate onto a warm sunny world Jack immediately went for his sunglasses to survey the area without the glare of the 3 suns that rotated around the planet. Sg3 took up defensive positions around the gate each calling clear as they detected no hostiles in the green meadow surrounding the gate with the odd red or yellow flower dotted around.

Jack ordered 2 members to stay and guard the gate while he took the other 2 members walked with Sg1 in the direction of the temple.

"Reynolds take point, Teal'c get our 6," Jack ordered.

Everyone moved into position carefully watching the surroundings as they marched through the grassland to the temple. It was only 5 miles to the temple but in the heat and the long grass it took them over 2 hours each step a battle against the grass.

Arriving Jack ordered everyone to take 5 minutes for a water break while he radioed the guys at the gate to let them know they'd arrived and to order 1 hour check ins. Swigging his own water he could see out of the corner of his eye Daniel itching to go into the temple, taking another swig of water he decided to make a move before Daniel went in on his own.

"Ok let's go" he ordered signalling for Teal'c to go in first, Daniel was next Jack following and the 2 members of Sg3 tagging along behind. The entrance chamber was empty of all markings but a singe archway made of stone lead deeper. It had no decorations no marking just lead to blackness. Everyone stopped getting their torches out again Teal'c led them in. The next chamber had no door but a table in the middle. Daniel went over.

"It looks like we all have to sacrifice ourselves" Daniel said absently, Jack backed away not liking that at all

"No way" Jack said immediately everyone agreeing, Daniel was listening just muttering Ancient under her breath

"A piece of ourselves" Daniel re-translated

"What like a finger?" Reynolds asked sceptically Daniel shook his head,

"No like something that means something to you more than anything else" Daniel said taking off a necklace that nobody had noticed on any other mission

"Sha're made me this" He said placing it on the table firmly putting his belief in the ancients, following his example Teal'c pulled out a piece of braided cloth from his pocket,

"On Chulak this symbolises a relationship Shay'nac gave me this to me, it is the one possession I own that reminds me of her" Teal'c said placing it on the table next to Daniels necklace.

Reynolds went next placing his wedding ring next to it,

"It was my dads" was all he added but it was enough the emotion in his voice giving away how much it meant to him. Only Grover knowing his dad had died when he'd been little and the wedding ring was the only thing apart from the dog tags that he got back. Grover was the next one to go placing his watch down

"My grandfathers, he was the one who told me to join the Airforce kept me out of trouble" he said leaving just Jack. Jack went into his top pocket pulling out a picture of Charlie and placing it on the table, nobody asked questions and he didn't explain he didn't need to he only had 4 pictures of Charlie one in his house by his bed, one in his cabin in Minnesota, one in his locker and this one.

As it hit the table a light shot out hitting all sides of the room and a door opened on the left side new words appeared in bright white light

"The sacrifice has been made you each chose something close to your heart you make take them back and treasure them" he translated, taking back the necklace everyone following suit

"Daniel what is this?" Jack asked,

"I think it's the ancient's way of making sure you are worthy" Daniel guessed, Jack nodded agreeing with him

"Shall we proceed?" Jack asked leading the way into the next chamber. Stopping as soon as he saw what was in the chamber

"Woah" he called stopping the others, backing away from the edge of a deep crevasse in which his torch light didn't reach the bottom, there was no visible way across no ledge, no ridge nothing for a hook to grasp onto.

"Daniel" he called signalling for him to step forwards

"Any ideas?" he asked, Daniel strained to look round his torch hitting the edge on the other side highlight some writing

"Only the trusting may pass" he read, then without warning he dived forwards into the abyss.

"Daniel" Jack yelled making a grab for him but missing as Daniel feel into the abyss.

_Uh oh, Daniel to trusting of the ancients will he live?_


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone stood silently where Daniel had jumped scanning it with their torches as if somehow the light would now reach the bottom. Jack stood shell shocked one of his best friends had just jumped to his death. Teal'c stood next to him silently cursing the young archaeologist for his stupidity preferring to use his anger rather then his grief to get himself through this. Reynolds and Grover stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say nor wanting to say anything letting Sg1 have the time to grieve and say goodbye.

When a radio buzzed Jack ignored it thinking it was the gate team that was until he heard the voice

"Jack its Daniel come in" Jack grabbed his radio grinning

"You son of a bitch" He yelled into the radio happily

"Jack it's a test of faith you have to jump but I would recommend not head first" Daniel told them, Jack looked at his team who all nodded the fact Daniel was alive was enough for them to trust him.

"Ok" Jack agreed, Teal'c went first jumping off, then Grover the Reynolds and lastly Jack.

He took a deep breath stepping off the edge and he was falling, his stomach dropped the wind rushing past his face. Then suddenly he stopped and was on the floor he landed on his knees taking a moment for his heart to recover and his body to stabilise after the huge adrenaline rush. Standing up his legs felt like jelly and he was having a hard time remembering how to walk.

"Everyone ok?" He asked, spotting everyone around him

"Yes Sir" Grover replied sounding as shaken as Jack felt

"Wow what a rush" Reynolds said standing up,

"Teal'c, Daniel?" Jack asked

"My symbiote does not like that, I have to agree" Teal'c told him looking quite green Jack smothered a grin aware Teal'c wouldn't be amused.

"Daniel?" he asked swinging his light round to see a pale form on the side blood trickling down the side of his face, Jack rushed over

"Daniel you ok?" he asked panicked

"Yeh slight cut but I'm ok" Daniel reassured him, Jack ran him through a few basic concussion tests satisfied he wasn't concussed.

"Ok your fine" Jack told him

"I know" Daniel replied. Standing up he shone his torch round finding writing on one side

"Well that wasn't there before you arrived" he commented

"What does it say?" Jack asked impatiently

"Solve these 7 riddles to prove you are wise" Daniel translated before it disappeared

"It's like they want to you to show you are intelligent enough to have the weapon" Grover offered

"The truth will set you free" Daniel said, running through all his ancient knowledge for the answer,

"There is no one truth" Daniel said then translated it into ancient, "The ancients believe there is no one truth as everything is subjected to time, place and interruption" he explained to the rest, the writing faded and another appeared

"I soar without wings, I see without eyes, I've travelled galaxies but I've never left my home" Daniel read looking at the rest lost as to what it could be,

"A leaf" Reynolds guessed but everyone shook there head

"The sun or light" Grover contributed Daniel nodded translating it the room shook and the ceiling began dropping. Jack found his mind wondering back to Sam and Jake imagining himself there with them in his moment of death when it hit him.

"My imagination" he said, everyone looked at him in surprise going through it

"It fits" Reynolds offered his opinion. Daniel translated it and the writing disappeared and the room stopped shaking

"Well done Jack" Daniel complimented sounding surprised as more writing appeared

"Only one colour but not one size, stuck at the bottom yet easily flies. Present in sun but not in rain, never doing harm and never feeling pain" he translated again looking to the team for help, everyone looked totally lost on this one

"Fire" Jack suggested

"But that does harm" Daniel pointed out,

"Ice" Reynolds offered

"It's not present in the sun" Grover informed him sounding cocky, Reynolds glared at him silently reminding him not to be so rude to his commanding officer but his eyes drifted passed him to where the torch hit,

"Shadow" Reynolds said, everyone nodding as Daniel said it,

"So far so good" Jack said relieved

"What falls but never breaks, what breaks but never falls?"

"I believe it is night and day" Teal'c said straight away everyone looked at him impressed

"It is a Jaffa tale" he offered as Daniel translated it.

"If a man carried my burden he'd break his back. I am not rich but leave silver in my track"

Again everyone looked at each other desperately thinking

"Well it's not a man" Jack said

"So what it's an animal?" Reynolds said

"A Snail" Grover yelled everyone looking at him he blushed "Sir" he added belatedly, Jack just waved his hand dismissing it watching Daniel translate it

"My thunder comes before my lightning. My lightning comes before my rain. My rain dries up all the land it touches."

"Hurricane" Grover offered

"No a volcano" Daniel said knowingly translating it straight away

"Last one" Jack pointed out

"Light as a feather, nothing in it but the strongest man can't hold me for 4 minutes" Daniel told them, everyone went quiet thinking

"Breath" Teal'c said everyone nodding as it fitted Daniel translated it and a door opened.

"Great" Reynolds said as his radio activated

"Sg3 here hourly check in everything normal" Hardwood reported Reynolds responded

"Going through Ancient tasks check back in 1 hour" he ordered

"Yes Sir" they checked out as they entered the next stage of the testing. In this there was simply a long tunnel they began walking down it, half way down they could hear a child screaming. They began running towards the noise weapons drawn, the passage split, one was where a child was screaming down the other they could see a big honking space gun, without even questioning it they ignored the gun going for the child. Jack was leading the way with the others close behind arriving there was a small girl hiding behind a rock a fierce looking creature that looked similar to a lion but was a lot bigger.

"Jack the ancients believe all life is sacred" Daniel warned

"We use zats then" Jack ordered, then signalled for Daniel and Teal'c to go left and Reynolds and Grover to go right he then fired his gun into the air, the lion turned charging at Jack going past the rest of the team Teal'c zatted it knocking it unconscious. Jack ran to the girl

"Hey it's ok" He soothed reaching to touch her but she disappeared a white person appeared

"You chose to help one in need instead of going for the weapon, this shows real strength of character the specifications for the weapon will be given use it for good and be warned if you use it for evil then be warned the consequences will be grave" the hologram spoke in English, she disappeared leaving pieces of paper. Jack grabbed it placing them in his bag, an exit appeared on the right side they went through it coming out right near the gate,

"Hardwood, Oliver on your 5" he radioed letting them know not to shoot,

"Dial it up Daniel" Jack ordered, Daniel did so and together they stepped through.

_Sorry its taken so long it took ages to find suitable riddles, tell me what you think and thank you to everyone who has reviewed_


	25. Chapter 25

On the other side Hammond, Sam, Jake and Janet were waiting for them on seeing it was them Sam ran down holding Jake with Hammond and Janet walking at a more dignified pace, Jack hugged Sam glad to see they were ok while Janet went straight for Daniel and his head wound 

"How did you get on?" Sam asked anxiously

"We got the schematics for a new weapon" Jack offered getting them out his pack and exchanging them for Jake

"With permission Sir" Sam asked desperate to study it, Hammond nodded

"Sir Permission" Janet began

"Granted in fact all of you go and get checked out" he ordered, they left Jack still carrying Jake to follow where Janet and Daniel had gone. Arriving at the infirmary he took a seat on the bed placing Jake next to him grabbing a story book which somebody had bought him

"The very hungry caterpillar" he began smiling as the books hadn't changed that much since Charlie had been little. Janet finished with Daniel, then cleared Teal'c and SG3 before going to check on Jack grinning as she found him asleep still holding the book with Jake curled up next to him she re-closed the curtain bringing her notes next to Daniel's bed so she could write her notes and monitor her friend at the same time.

After a while of working she saw Sam creep in

"How is he doing?" She asked nodding in Daniels direction,

"He is ok it's a mild concussion, I'm waking him every 2 hours just in case" Janet told her. Sam nodded looking round without making it look obvious, Janet smirked

"Looking for someone" Janet asked raising an eyebrow

"Have you seen Jack or Jake?" Sam asked, Janet's smirk grew wider as she opened the curtain, Sam's smile grew

"Aww they look so cute" she whispered so not to disturb them, Janet nodded

"That they do" she agreed, then pulled Sam away so not to disturb them

"I'm surprised that you're not working on the weapon specifications" Janet said Sam nodded glumly

"I would but there in ancient and the one who can translate it is in here" Sam said sounding frustrated, 

"Why don't you get some rest while you can Daniel will be discharged tomorrow" Janet suggested, Sam nodded looking round

"You can sleep here" Janet offered pointing to the bed next to Jack and Jakes, 

"Thanks" Sam said going over and lying down, Janet drew the curtain round and opened the one between her bed and opening the one between her and Jack, Sam smiled as she curled up on one side so she could watch them, Janet pulled the blanket round her. 

Then taking her own advice Janet decided to go home and see Cassie.

The next morning Sam woke to find a small face watching her after a moment of alarm she realised who it was

"Morning Jake" Sam said picking him up to lie him next to her hugging him hoping he'd settle down but luck wasn't in her favour

"Mummy" Jake squirmed 

"Its breakfast time" Jake insisted, Sam groaned

"Where's daddy?" She asked not opening her eyes

"Daddy said you'd get me breakfast" Jake informed her. Deciding that he wasn't going to go away, and that Jack was dead meat as soon as she woke up enough to kill him.

"Ok" Sam said lifting him off the bed, looking down at their crumpled clothes, Jake covered with what looked to be toothpaste and an empty tube near by confirmed it, she decided a pit stop to get showered and changed was in order. 

"Come on bath then breakfast" Sam ordered, Jake groaned

"But mum I'm hungry now" Jake protested, Sam began tickling him as she carried him out of the infirmary Jake laughing

"And smelly" Jake didn't disagreed instead transported them straight into the showers much to the surprise of Janet who was getting dressed for work.

"Thor?" She asked Sam shook her head

"I don't think so I think it was Jake," Sam said amazed, 

"Mummy hungry" Jake reminded her,

"I said he needed a bath before, cus we smell" Sam said, Janet nodded

"I'll bathe Jake if you want to shower" she offered, Sam nodded knowing it would cut the time taken in half 

"Thank you" Sam said giving her Jake. After her shower and Jakes bath with Janet getting just as wet and having to change.

"Janet want to join us for breakfast?" Sam asked, Janet nodded

"Sounds good" Janet replied as the found themselves in the canteen. Everyone looked at them the normally loud room eerily silent thinking quickly Sam looked upwards

"Thank Thor" she yelled to the ceiling not wanting everyone to know it was Jake

"Mummy I'm really hungry" Jake nagged, Sam nodded taking his hands and going to the breakfast bar getting his fruit loops and her banana and apple, Janet joined them with porridge.

"So how is Cassie?" Sam asked

"She is fine although apparently Shelley and Dominic are getting closer and Cassie is very jealous" Janet explained, 

"Aww I'll phone her later" Sam promised watching Jake carefully as he seemed to be eating his fruit loops with surprising speed

"Jake slow down" Sam warned, Jake glared at her but slowed down. Janet finished first going to the infirmary promising to send Jack to Sam's lab so Sam could discuss Jakes new ability with him. Finishing her dinner and grabbing a cloth and cleaning Jake's mouth then grabbing a banana and milk for Jake to snack on. Arriving at her lab she put the milk in the fridge she kept there not noticing Jake climb up on her desk and grab a pencil only turning round when she heard him mumbled to himself. Quietly she went over watching as Jake began translating the scroll writing into English written below. She didn't spot Jack entering so caught up watching Jake he came in wrapping his arms round her

"Sorry about this morning" he said kissing her neck,

"I'll forgive you if you take tomorrows early morning shift" Sam bartered, Jack nodded

"What's Jake doing?" He asked as he saw past Sam

"Translating the ancient scrolls you brought back" Sam told him proudly, Jack groaned

"Not another Daniel" he begged, Sam nodded

"And another power emerged he now can transport from room to room" Jack looked to her in shock

"Really" Sam confirmed seeing his look of surprise, "from the infirmary to the locker room then to the commissionary." Jack shook his head

"That could come in useful" Sam nodded 

"Or make him even more of a security risk" she said playing the devils advocate thinking NID soon it would be worth the wrath of the alliance to get hold of him.

"But I'd like to see them catch him" Jack said waggling his eyebrows up and down making Sam laugh. Daniel came in 

"Sam you wanted to see me about the translations" he said

"Well Jake is doing them but you could help" Sam offered, Daniel nodded going over and lifting Jake onto his knee already checking them, Sam and Jack just exchanged smiles and waited

"Sam, Jack these aren't weapon specifications there directions to get a power source" Daniel called "We are going to need a ship" 

"Let's go talk to Hammond" Jack decided wondering where they were going to get a ship from, maybe the Tok'ra or the Asguard would lend them one. On the way they collected Teal'c 

"Sir a word" Jack called, Hammond waved them in

"What can I help you with?" He asked

"The weapon it doesn't tell you what it is but tells you about a power source" Daniel said excitedly,

"But we need a ship Sir" Jack said, Hammond nodded

"And this is from Jake's planet" he asked Jack nodded, 

"Then we have a problem" Hammond declared, everyone exchanged worried looks

"Why Sir?" Jack enquired

"The Russians are complaining that Jake is an advanced find that we found using the stargate therefore they should be allowed access to test his abilities the NID are claiming the same thing. The president is under immense pressure to allow it to further all human kind he was wondering if you would give your permission" Hammond asked

"No Sir" they both responded looking to each other glad they agreed

"Its just I don't trust either of them and if Jake's true abilities are revealed it will make him more at risk" Sam said adamantly. With Jack nodding

"Then they want to study you" Hammond directed at Sam, 

"No way" Jack said with Sam nodding her agreement

"Unfortunately they are pressurising the president to order you" 

"They can't do that" Sam exclaimed alarmed remember her time with Adrian Conrad and Anubis

"The alliance won't allow that" Daniel said adamantly, but Hammond shook his head

"They said they wouldn't allow anyone to harm her however they are banking on the fact if she was transferred she'd be co-operating like if you gave your permission therefore would be unable to take action" On seeing how angry they were getting he held up both hands

"Not my words" he defended "And I will fight to stop it" he promised, Sam nodded bravely.

"Ok now that that is sorted where are we going to get a ship from?" Hammond asked

"How about the Prometheus?" Jack asked, 

"It's about 3 weeks from completion" Hammond said catching on, Sam who had been involved before her captured nodded

"I might be able to help speed things up" She offered, Hammond nodded

"I'll call the president and get it authorised" Hammond promised "Dismissed" he said allowing them to leave.

Outside Jack grabbed Sam 

"Be careful" he warned making a note to talk to Thor about the new threats, Sam nodded

"You too after all you are the other half of the advancement" Sam said Jack nodded, as Jake appeared below having escaped Teal'c's arms.

"Daddy need to go" Jake begged, Jack nodded picking him up jogging to the nearest loo and helping him to go. Sam waited outside checking her watch

"Lunch time" she announced as they came out seeing both their faces light up,

"Cake?" Jake asked, Jack also looking on hopefully both using their best puppy eyes on her 

"After your meals" Sam told them firmly, they both cheered mission pudding a success. As they arrived an airman cornered Sam

"General Hammond said your flight to Nevada departs in an hour" he said, Sam looked at him panicked

"Thank you dismissed" Sam ordered. Spinning to talk to Jack

"I got to pack" She said pointing to the door, Jack nodded

"We'll come by to see you off" he promised knowing how much she would miss them but knew this was the best thing for earth. Sam smiled slightly

"You better" She told him

30 minutes later they were by the lifts with Daniel, Janet and Teal'c

"Bye Sam" Janet said hugging her, 

"Bye Sam" Daniel repeated as Sam moved down the line

"Goodbye Samantha" Teal'c said not hugging her until Sam hugged him. Then it was Jack and Jake 

"Bye Sam" Jack said softly brushing some hair out of her face Sam leant forwards kissing his cheek as he hugged her tightly

"Love you" he whispered

"Love you too" Sam responded as Jack reluctantly let go. Sam bent down lifting Jake up

"Bye Jakey" Sam said hugging him but Jake began fighting her

"Mummy no" he begged screaming Jack peeled his son off him as Sam called the lift 

"Mummy no" Sam felt her heart break

"I love you" Sam said as she got into the lift she waited until the door was closed before breaking down wondering why Jake had reacted so badly.

When the lift door closed Jake began screaming even more wriggling to get out of Jack's grip screaming mummy as loud as he could. Jack exchanged glances with the others to get their opinions 

"Jake is 18month that is tantrum territory" Janet offered, but Daniel said the thing they were all dreading

"Unless somehow he senses that Sam is in trouble" he offered as a theory. Teal'c stood up 

"I will escort her" he decided calling the elevator easing their minds knowing Teal'c wouldn't let anything happen to Sam.

"Thanks Teal'c" Jack said sincerely, "Jake its okay Teal'c will protect mummy" he said sincerely Jake stopped crying shutting up. They all exchanged nervous glances and Teal'c decided to forgo the elevator and run to the surface.

At the top he met Sam whose eyes bore the tell tale red marks indicating she'd been crying.

"I am to escort you to Nevada and ensure your safety" he informed her leaving her no room for argument. To his surprise Sam nodded

"Ok, lets go" She said accepting it easily not wanting to admit that Jake's screaming for her not to go had scared her more than she liked to admit and having Teal'c along would ease her mind. At her silence Teal'c raised an eyebrow the only outward sign he knew what she was thinking as he climbed in the truck after her.

At the airport they were escorted to a plane by a young guard it was a private jet as it took off they fell asleep neither of them noticing the purple gas pumping in.

Back at the SGC Jack got a phone call hanging up his face turned a black colour, Daniel and Janet noticed both shutting up

"It's Sam plane its disappeared" 

_Please review so close to 100 please begging here_

_And a BIG thanks to everyone who has you guys rule_


	26. Chapter 26

"What" Daniel asked worried

"It left Peterson and never arrived they received no distress signal and no reports the plane crashed" Jack explained rubbing his head feeling the stress

"Thor" he yelled to the ceiling, Rentralla appeared

"We are aware of the situation however whoever has her is preventing Asguard scanner from penetrating we are working on it" Rentralla said sounding testy, they backed away slightly

"Ok" Daniel said holding two hands up

"Where is Jacob O'Neill" she asked worriedly

"With General Hammond" Janet said, Rentralla nodded beaming them in

"What's going on here?" he bellowed angry at just being beamed in

"Sam and Teal'c's plane has disappeared Thor can't find it and Rentralla wanted to check Jake was ok" Daniel summarised. Hammond looked even angrier while Jake looked worried

"Mummy?" Jake asked upset, Jack picked him up

"Mummy is missing at the moment" he said Jake shook his head

"Mummy hurt" Jake said catching everyone's attention

"What do you mean son?" Hammond asked 

"Hurt" Jake repeated then looked at Jack

"Mummy sad I want to see mummy" he demanded causing everyone to look at him

"Jake you can't she is missing" Jack began to explain as they disappeared. Rentralla looked worried before beaming out. 

"What just happened?" Daniel asked, Janet shook her head

"I have no idea" she replied, 

Jack found himself in an underground bunker with Sam and Teal'c lying on the floor chained to the wall both unconscious he ran over to Sam checking her pulse relieved to find it then went over to Teal'c finding his too. Looking round he could only see a heavily bolted door and no windows. Before crawling to Jake 

"Can you get us out of here" he asked hating to rely on his son for this but desperate to get him out of there, Jake shook his head

"Too many" Jake said 

"Ok take Sam then come back" Jack ordered knowing that although Teal'c was worst off Sam would be if they came back as she was the one they wanted as Jake stood up to get to her the door unlocked with no where to hide and no chance of Jake grabbing Sam Jack ordered him to go and not come back without help. Jake beamed out leaving Jack in the cell with Sam and Teal'c as the door opened and 2 men walked in on seeing Jack they called back up Jack started struggling fighting them until the third call for him to stop holding a gun to Sam's neck.

"I'd stop struggling if I was you" he said, as Sam's limp form bobbed forwards, Jack stopped struggling allowing them to cuff him to the wall

"Colonel Jack O'Neill father to the child of light an added bonus" The man smirked 

"We have the mother, the father and the Jaffa perfect for our little experiments my only question is how did you get here?" He asked still holding the gun against Sam's neck, but let go going to Teal'c

"He is less valuable I will kill him first" the man decided taking the safety off pointing it at Teal'c's tattoo. Jack hesitated wondering if the guy was serious looking directly into his eyes he could see a trained killer someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill if necessary. As Jack desperately tried to come up with a cover story the man grew impatient 

"You have 10 seconds to tell me" the man said

"It was magnets" Jack said passionately to him everything scientific was caused by magnets this being one of them. The man didn't seem to believe him as the finger went for the trigger 

"Ok look I have no idea I'm not a scientist but I know they could only do it once" he told them the man must have believed him as he lowered the gun.

"I believe you" the man said putting the gun away, Jack relaxing slightly 

"Vicky take blood samples from all of them I want to find out what makes them so special" he ordered, the young girl came in taking blood of Sam first figuring she'd offer less protest than Jack who was scowling at her. As she finished with Sam's arm she walked over with the equipment to Jack. 

"You can make this easy or hard" She said picking up the needle, while Jack hated to co-operate he didn't trust her not to hit anything important so kept still. She gave him a cotton wool bud. Jack refused it asserting some independence she laughed

"Suit yourself" she said walking out seeing the blood run freely down his arm Jack waited until the door was closed before taking the cotton ball. He was stubborn but not stupid.

Then utilising the length of the chain he reached over to Sam

"Sam, Sam wake up" he called managing to gently nudge her leg. She didn't stir, so he moved to the left trying to get Teal'c to wake by gently nudging him with his foot, Teal'c also didn't stir. Jack groaned bored already wondering what and when the alliance would find them.

It was about 30minutes later when the door re-opened, 2 men came in this time with a trolley they went over to Sam undoing her bonds

"What are you doing? Where are you taking her?" Jack yelled fighting his restraints, they ignored him picking Sam up easily placing her on the trolley and wheeling her out of the room and relocking it. Jack carried on yelling but nobody came after a minute he gave up. Over an hour later Sam was wheeled back in still unconscious but with a few new marks on her and ECG pads still stuck on her forehead and an IV still in her arm. He tried waking her again but she was out cold.

From the corridor he could hear gun fire and he hoped it was the SGC not another rouge organisation. As explosives blew open the door Jack released a huge breath as Daniel and SG3 ran in. 

"We got them" Reynolds said into his radio "Requesting med team and chain cutters" he ordered as Daniel ran over to Jack

"You ok?" he asked, Jack nodded

"They took blood off me and Sam took Sam away for about an hour that I know of" he reported, Daniel nodded

"We found a lab upstairs with you blood samples, X-Ray's, CT scan and MRI scans sounds like they're Sam's" Daniel guessed, Jack nodded as Janet ran in with the medical team. Janet made a beeline for Sam with a nurse while Warner and another nurse went for Teal'c.

"How long have they been unconscious?" Janet asked, Jack shrugged

"Since I have been here" Sg3 came in with bolt cutters undoing Sam's bond then Teal'c and lastly Jacks

"Mam the jammer has been disabled" One reported Janet nodded as the last chain was cut off

"Thor we are ready" Janet radioed, the white light came down and they were in the SGC infirmary. Sam was on the far bed, Teal'c one down and Jack on the nearest one before he could ask any questions he got handed Jake to keep them both out of the way. Jake was sniffling after having being crying Jack hugged him

"Its okay we got them back" he said comforting him as Daniel came over sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"It was actually Jake who helped us find you" Daniel said, Jack looked at him with interest waving a hand to signal him to continue

"Since you went in with him and didn't come out all Jake would say was bad men got daddy" Jake snuggled closer 

"So we got him to send a small transmitter to room where they were keeping you so Thor could track it, but he lost it instead beamed 6 SGC teams as near as he could to the jamming device and we made our way on foot which is why it took so long you were in an old missile silo like the SGC," Daniel explained

"Let me guess NID" Jack asked, Daniel nodded

"The people we captured haven't been interviewed yet but we think so all the records have been brought here" Daniel added, Jack nodded

"They wanted Sam, Teal'c was an added bonus" then looking round frustrated

"Where are the alliance I thought they'd be here healing" he complained Daniel nodded

"They offered but Janet thought it would be better for her to check them out work out what was done to them as neither are seriously hurt" Daniel said, Jack nodded accepting the explanation aware if the alliance healed them there would be no trace of the drugs used in their bloods or anything. 

"Sam, Sam can you hear me, give me some space she is waking up" Janet called as the medical staff took a step back. 

"What happened?" Sam's weak voice asked "The last thing I remember I was on a plane" Jack got up carrying Jake ignoring Janet's glare.

"Its okay, the NID tried to get you again this time using jamming technology to prevent Thor from finding you as easily. Jake beamed me in but then we had company so he left." Jack explained giving Sam Jake to cuddle. Sam took him eagerly and Jake snuggled up to his mum. Janet picked up her clipboard

"We think they just used a sedative and did baseline tests there is no evidence they got any further than that" Janet said giving the good news, Jack smiled in relief

"Hear that Sam your going to be fine" he reiterated, Sam smiled and yawned, Janet saw it picking up Jake

"Get some rest" she ordered. Sam nodded already well on her way to sleep. Daniel, Janet, Jack and Jake sat just outside waiting for Teal'c to wake but far enough away so there talking wouldn't disturb Sam. About 20 minutes later Teal'c began to stir, they all went over

"Hey Teal'c its okay we got you both" Janet instantly reassured him. Teal'c relaxed slightly

"I am sorry I failed in my duty to protect Samantha Carter" Teal'c instantly said, Jack shook his head.

"There wasn't anything you could do they had it planned" he said sincerely "What do you remember Teal'c" Jack asked

"We were taking off when a gas entered the compartment we were in, then I woke here" Teal'c recited, 

"Don't worry we got you both out of there and you are both going to be fine" Janet reassured him. Seeing Teal'c was tiring Janet ordered them out

"I am fine" Teal'c protested, Janet gave him her sternness look

"Humour me" Teal'c nodded a brave Jaffa warrior but not stupid enough to take Janet on.

"Very well" he relented.

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed old and new, over 100 reviews amazing, _


	27. Chapter 27

About 2 hours later Janet finished the blood analysis confirming they had both just been sedated, Lya beamed in satisfied that she could now heal them from any injuries which were mainly bruises. First she healed Teal'c them Sam, Teal'c woke up immediately while Sam carried on sleeping.

"Why is she still sleeping?" Jack asked, Thor beamed in joining Lya

"We have a plan to help you reach the lost city but it has one condition" Thor said

"What?" Jack asked immediately suspicious 

"Samantha has to remain here, on earth we can protect her out in space it is harder and we cannot allow Anubis to recapture her" Thor told him firmly, Jack rubbed his chin 

"That won't be easy" Jack commented

"Which is why Samantha will remain asleep until we are done" Lya said smiling, Jack laughed at their cunning.

"Ok but I'm not explaining it to her" Jack said as a compromise, Daniel nodded

"Me neither" he added quickly. They both looked at Teal'c

"I believe I will be on my way to the lost city when Samantha does awake as if she woke before she would insist on coming" Teal'c reminded them smugly. 

"I'll need to talk to Hammond and get it cleared with the president" Jack said as he found himself with Hammond and Thor in the Whitehouse, 

"Mr President" Jack said standing at attention, Hammond following suite

"At ease" he ordered getting over his surprise and regain his composure quickly.

"What brings you here George?" he asked, Hammond shook his head

"I wish I knew, Jack, Thor" Jack took over

"Thor has a proposition for you, I suggested we talk to Hammond and get your permission" 

"Your Taur'i methods are not as effective and take time my methods are more effective" Thor said confidently

"So what is your offer?" The president asked leaning forwards interestedly 

"I will finish your primitive ship and upgrade its shields and weapons to allow you to find the lost city" Thor offered, the president nodded

"And what do you want in return?" he asked suspiciously, Thor blinked 

"Samantha Carter must not travel on the ship to go to the lost city instead Jacob O'Neill must go and the ship personnel must be approved by myself and O'Neill" Thor said, Hammond raised an eyebrow looking at the president the offer seeming to go to be true

"And that's it the only condition" he clarified, Thor nodded

"On earth we can protect Samantha Carter in space we cannot and we do not trust some earthlings with our technology" Thor told him,

"You have my word" the president promised, Thor nodded

"To reduce difficulties Samantha will remain asleep until it is done" Thor told him, Hammond nodded not knowing this before hand but was grateful although knew when she woke there would be hell to pay

"Deal" The President said shaking Thor's hand 

"Your ship has been upgraded, O'Neill if you will join me we will confirm personnel" Jack nodded 

"Jack make sure they have clearance" Hammond asked, Jack nodded as he left and Hammond beamed back to the SGC.

3 hours later they had 100 members of the SGC and Area 51 who were deemed trustworthy and qualified enough to work on the ship with others training them. Some vital members to both were left on earth to keep the SGC going meaning anyone left was positive they been left due to the vital work they'd been doing. Jack was commanding the ship with Reynolds of SG3 being his second in command Teal'c and Daniel escorted them both not wanting to be on earth when Sam woke up.

_Please Review_


	28. Chapter 28

Brief Spoiler

Sam woke first feeling a lot better, sitting up she noticed the rest of the infirmary was empty; slowly she swung her legs off the end of the bed standing up noticing someone walk by outside. As she began walking towards the door Janet came in.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She asked Sam picking up the clipboard and checking her notes

"Really, well what happened?" Sam asked referring to where her team was and where Jake was and why the infirmary was so quiet. Janet smiled slightly

"Well when the alliance was here healing you and Teal'c Thor offered to finish our ship, Sg1 went with half the SGC and took Jake to look at the lost city." Janet said hesitantly knowing Sam would be angry. She was

"Why wasn't I told, when did this happened?" She asked her voice neutral but with hurt tinged to it.

"Sam you've been asleep for 48 hours Lya put you into a deep healing sleep so you wouldn't protest they don't want you to leave earth" Janet told her, 

"So what they left me here" Sam began walking to the door and Janet was graced with the open back of her gown

"Um Sam you may want to get changed before you take on Hammond" Janet offered smirking, Sam blushed an alarming shade of red even thought Janet had seen it all before it was different when you were conscious and in the middle of the infirmary. 

"Um good idea" Sam said diving back to her bed for a blanket

"I'll get you some clothes" Janet promised leaving her alone to go to the store room where they kept them. Returning she waited outside for Sam to dress. After about 5 minutes with no word from Sam Janet began to get worried

"Sam you ok" She asked,

"I'm fine" Sam said not sounding fine, Janet ignored her going in finding Sam crying on the floor next to her bed. Janet bent down 

"Hey what's up?" She asked worried to find her strong friend who normally never cried sobbing her heart out, Sam tried to rub her tears away but failed

"Sam?" Janet asked not willing to let it drop, Sam looked up

"Its just I feel so helpless I mean….." Sam trailed off as tried to work out how to put it. Janet realised what she meant since Sam had been little she'd been forced to take control, in the military she was frequently in charge and relied upon to come up with answers, in her beloved science there were laws properties and controlled variables but since this situation Sam had been anything but in control, from being kidnapped to being on earth where she had been dictated to by the alliance kidnapped by various groups and now her family were on a potentially dangerous mission and Sam had been banned from going without having been asked.

"You need control" Janet substituted for her, Sam nodded looking surprised,

"My life is now spent here on earth I can never go off world, explore new civilisations again, I live my life dreading Anubis hoping he never gets his hands on me again" Sam revealed, Janet shook her head knowing Sam was under a lot of pressure, 

"The alliance would never let Anubis get his hands on you" Janet reassured her, but Sam shook her head

"I know but I can't help wonder if it's worth it I mean I can't go off world, I can't be with my family, and a small part of me wishes to let Anubis find me so I can personally kick his ass" Sam said letting her anger take over, 

"But you won't" Janet said alarmed that Sam might do something stupid, Sam shook her head, 

"No I won't but I wish sometimes I could" Sam said then pushed up off the floor almost knocking Janet over,

"I should go and see how they are doing" Sam decided walking out the room swiftly, Janet following behind her.

In the control room Hammond was waiting for her as she entered he signalled her to meet him in his office,

"Sam please, sit down," he ordered, Sam did sitting on the chair opposite him

"We have received word that the ship has arrived at the planet, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Jake are down there now" He told her Sam nodded nervously knowing the next few hours would be crucial, 

"Why don't you go get something to eat" he suggested thinly lacing the order, Sam knew better than too argue

"Yes Sir" She said leaving as she reached the door

"If there is any news…." Sam trailed off as Hammond nodded

"You'll be the first to know" he promised. Sam nodded knowing he would let her know the second there was news.

"Thank you Sir" Sam said leaving, Janet was waiting outside,

"There at the lost city now" Sam told her as they began walking to the canteen

"The next few hours are critical" Sam said, Janet nodded thinking of words that would offer some confidence

"They'll be ok" Was all she could think of as she rubbed Sam's arm, 

"I hope so" Sam said trusting her friend but knowing it was never that easy not with Sg1 involved.

"Major Carter to the control room" the speakers said exchanging a brief worried look with Janet Sam turned and jogged the distance to the control room Janet just behind her. On the way personnel jumped out of the way knowing when Sg1 were called to the control room it was usually an emergency. Arriving Sam went straight to Hammond who was waiting to talk to her.

"Major, Doctor my office" he said leaving, Sam followed with Janet trailing behind. Inside they waited patiently 

"Please sit down I have some bad news" he said, nervously they sat exchanging worried glances as their minds raced through the various possibilities.

"Firstly the Prometheus is on its way back with what looks to be a new power source," he began with the good news, "Unfortunately, Colonel O'Neill, Dr Jackson and Teal'c went back down, Anubis must have found the location somehow because 5 of his mother ships appeared forcing the Prometheus to retreat, we believe Anubis captured them" Hammond said gravely

"Where is Jake?" Sam asked 

"On the Prometheus" Hammond told her, 

"This is why the Alliance didn't want me to go they knew" Sam said angrily slamming a fist on the desk furious that they hadn't warned them.

"That was my conclusion too" Hammond said as the alarms activated, with a worried look they ran to the control room as the gate whooshed 

"Were receiving no IDC" Graham Simmons reported as the image of Anubis appeared in the gateroom, Sam gasped backing away slightly Janet was right next to her placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. As Hammond went down to the gateroom Sam moved to the glass to watch dreading the upcoming conversation

"I will only talk to Samantha" Anubis demanded, as Hammond entered

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands" Hammond replied his Texan accent more evident now he was annoyed

"I have Sg1" Anubis gloated the hologram now revealing Jack tied up kneeling at his feet his eyebrow having opened up and blood trickling down his face. Sam gasped instinctively heading for the gateroom Janet following behind her. Ignoring Anubis she went straight to Jack gasping at the injuries including tell-tale marks in his t-shirt indicating use of the pain stick,

"He doesn't have to suffer this" Anubis reminded her, Sam took her attention of Jack 

"You know what I want" he told her, Sam gulped taking a deep breath

"Me" she guessed, Anubis nodded opening his arms like he was going to embrace her

"I think 3 for 1 is fair come to the gate co-ordinates alone and I will release them" he offered as the co-ordinates floated in the air. 

"How do we know if I come you'll let them go?" Sam asked, Janet grabbed her

"You're not considering it" She hissed, Sam ignored her

"Well"

"Samantha once I have you I will have no need for them and from what I have observed your strengths are as a team meaning any escape would be easier" Anubis said honestly 

"You have as long as you like to decide I have SG1 to amuse me" he gloated as the pain stick hit Jack causing him to regain consciousness and scream as the image faded.

Both Janet and Hammond looked at Sam who had tears streaming down her face fearful about what she was going to do and what they could do to stop her. 

_Happy Easter, please review, thanks to everyone who has,_


	29. Chapter 29

Brief Spoiler

"Sam" Janet said gently leading her out, Hammond following behind only calling into the control room to lock out Sg1's iris codes. Janet had taken Sam to the infirmary and was debating sedating her as she seemed to be in a state of shock. As she got the needle Sam grasped her hand

"Please no drugs" she begged, Janet put the needle down

"Feel like talking?" she asked, Sam shook her head but began anyway

"How can I sit here knowing if I gave myself up then they'd let them go, how cowardly am I hiding here behind my protectors" Sam said angry with herself, Hammond came in as Sam stood up

"I'm going to do it" She decided hoping she could escape when she got their and Sg1 were released,

"No Major and that's an order" Hammond replied

"But Sir" Sam protested raising her voice

"That is an order Major" Hammond said as Thor beamed down

"The alliance agree with General Hammond, for the future of this universe we cannot allow you to go" Thor said while Sam lost it venting all her stress and frustrations with everything out

"Why wasn't I allow to go you knew! Didn't you? You knew Anubis would be there to catch them and you still let them go" Sam yelled

"Our protection only extended to Jacob and Samantha not the rest of SG1" Thor explained

"So you handed them over to Anubis, and now I am going to get them free" Sam screamed heading out of the infirmary, Thor looked grave

"We cannot allow that" he said gravely as he beamed Sam out taking just as she reached the door

"We have placed her into protective custody for her own safety" Thor informed them before beaming out before any protests could be made. Janet looked at Hammond

"What are we going to do Sir?" She asked the situation seeming hopeless

"We wait see what the Prometheus found in the lost city and hope some how it can help" Hammond suggested not really having control of the situation

"Meanwhile we will send a MALP to co-ordinates see what is there while I don't expect SG1 to be there but we have to check it out Anubis must have left something to lead Sam to him if she went" he decided, Janet nodded glad they were doing something to help even if it was only a beginning.

While Janet tidied up the infirmary Hammond went to order the MALP and had the rest of the SGC teams geared up in case they were needed. As the MALP travelled up the ramp they waited nervously to view the images it sent back, when it did it wasn't good 10 super soldiers surrounded the gate, Hammond knew that if he sent anyone in they'd be instantly killed and since conventional weapons didn't seem to work he was stuck

"Close down the gate" he ordered leaning forwards to the microphone

"Stand down men" he commanded not being able to justify the lives of 6 SGC teams for 3 members not when it was certain death. Ignoring the disappointed and frustrated looks sent his way he retreated to his office wishing for some good news to make a change.

As he began to start paperwork a white light beamed in Ferretti with Jake,

"Hi Sir we can't find Major Carter on any of the scans of the planet and Jake wants his mum" he explained holding out the child, Hammond took Jake settling him down

"The Asguard have her to stop her exchanging herself for Sg1" Hammond informed him

"Is that why he kidnapped Sg1 to begin with" Ferretti guessed, Hammond nodded

"We believe so" He confirmed, Jake wriggled so Hammond set him down, Jake grabbed paper and began drawing, Hammond gave him some colours

"But the Asguard won't let Sam swap herself saying Anubis would just make another child with the same powers as Jake" Hammond explained, Ferretti shook his head

"No I have to agree it doesn't sound good to give him that much power" Ferretti offered as his opinion, Hammond nodded,

"But if you could save your team by offering yourself?" he threw out there

"I'd do it in a heartbeat" Ferretti replied as most the SGC would 3 lives for 1 made sense to them.

"So what did they do with her?" Ferretti asked wondering if Sam was prisoner

"I think they put her into stasis until Sg1 return" Hammond said not sure

"Grandpa" Jake said tugging on his leg handing him a piece of paper Hammond took it expecting it to be a picture of a house of a person, but what he got wasn't what he expected……

_Again a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed their were loads and very useful_


	30. Chapter 30

Brief Spoiler

"Sir?" Ferretti asked after a brief pause with a hint of question in his voice wordlessly he handed it to him

"It looks likes a schematic for something," Ferretti offered, Hammond nodded looking at the detailed drawing of a spider like machine

"Your dismissed Major" he ordered, Ferretti nodded

"Sir if you need any volunteers for anything" he offered, Hammond smiled as he left

"Thor, Lya, Oma, Rentralla if your up there I think you should see this" He yelled hoping nobody was standing outside as they'd think he'd lost it but seconds later Lya appeared

"Hello General Hammond" She greeted him,

"Lya take a look at this" he said handing over the drawing, Lya took it looking at it

"It appears to be some weapon, I will need to analyse it" Lya said before she disappeared leaving Hammond and Jake, Hammond looked between Jake and the mountain of paperwork,

"Shall we go and get some Jell-O" Hammond asked Jake nodded

"Yay" he agreed taking Hammond's hand and skipping down the corridor to keep up with Hammond's steps. Arriving Jake picked the blue Jell-O while Hammond got Red instead of his usual cake after Janet had given him his physical he was told he had to cut down on his calorie intake.

Half way through he was beamed with Jake and Janet to his office then Sam beamed down with Thor, she looked slightly pissed off but more apprehensive

"Sir we have a plan," she offered with a smile, Hammond nodded

"Go on" Hammond said intrigued

"What Jake designed is based on the symbiote poison he designed the delivery device and suggested a extra ingredient so it should kill Anubis and all his super soldiers in one go" Sam said enthusiastically,

"The alliance believe the plan is likely to be successful" Thor offered,

"What is the catch?" Janet asked suspiciously knowing from Sam's body language there was something she was hiding, to confirm it Sam looked sheepish

"Since we have no idea where Anubis is or if he would fall for any trap" Sma began explaining, but Janet interrupted

"No way" she said guessing where this was going,

"It's the only way" Sam insisted but Janet shook her head

"No Sam you can't" Janet begged,

"We both know that Anubis wants me, I can get close enough to kill him" Sam informed her confidently, Hammond shook his head more in disbelief than anything as he turned to Thor

"And you believe it will work" he asked, Thor nodded slightly

"While no plan is foolproof we believe this plan is superior to most others" Thor told him, Hammond nodded

"I can't order you to do this" Hammond said hesitantly, Sam shook her head

"I know Sir I'm volunteering I won't stand by and let Sg1 be tortured and being in stasis until the universe is safe isn't desirable either this seems to be the only realistic option" Sam offered as her opinion, Hammond nodded knowing if he was in her position he'd do exactly the same thing,

"Very well Major" Hammond agreed

"We will need 10 minutes of your time to make the device" Thor offered, Hammond nodded

"Major a word" he ordered, Sam followed him into his office as Janet lifted Jake up watching him draw again.

Inside Hammond's office he had taken a seat behind his desk and ordered Sam to sit.

"I want to know you are positive on this" he said,

"I am Sir" Sam replied straight away

"But just one thing Sir, if neither Jack nor I don't return I'd like to make you and Janet Jake's legal guardians" Sam said, Hammond nodded honoured by her request

"We won't let anything happen to him" he promised, Sam smiled

"I trust you" Sam said firmly guessing the conversation was over

"Dismissed you better gear up" he ordered lightly, Sam nodded now becoming nervous on her upcoming mission. Janet and Jake escorted her to the locker room waiting while she got changed, as she finished Rentralla appeared,

"We have it" she said fixing the small device to Sam's dog tags

"You merely have to press it to release the gas Anubis should die within seconds" Rentralla promised, Sam nodded taking a deep breath in to summon all her courage, on the way to the gateroom there was an a line of personal lining her way both military and civilian saluting her, Sam found herself welling up with tears that she fought down Janet and Jake followed close behind while the personnel followed behind them. Arriving at the gateroom Hammond and the alliance stood next to the gate

"Dial it up Sergeant" Hammond ordered as Sam hugged Janet, then Hammond and lastly Jake holding onto him for dear life until a gentle cough from Hammond gently reminded her to let him go

"I love you never forget that I love you" Sam said kissing Jake one last time before handing him back to Janet

"I'll look after him" she promised Sam nodded knowing she would with one last look round she began her walk through the gate brushing her tears away as she did

"Ten hut" Hammond ordered, as Sam took her last steps she turned seeing everyone in the gateroom salute her giving her the strength to step through.

The gate shut down after she stepped through for a moment there was a brief respectful silence until Hammond decided to break it

"Thank you for showing your support but I doubt there will be any news for the next few hours so back to work" he ordered, one by one they all left until it was the alliance, Janet and Jake waiting,

"We will wait on the ship" Thor decided in conjunction with the others as they beamed out, Hammond looked between Janet and Jake

"We should wait in my office" he decided looking at the idle gate wondering if they'd done the right thing.

_Short chapter but it seemed like the right place to pause_

_Hope everyone had a good Easter_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed_


	31. Chapter 31

Brief Spoiler

Stepping through the gate Sam was faced with 10 super soldiers she held up both hands surrendering 2 came up securing her hands while another dialled all escorting her through the gate, Sam guessed Anubis was taking no chances this time Roughly she was pushed through the gate, at the sandy beach they did a 180 and went straight back through the gate this was repeated 7 times on different planets all inhabited until finally the appeared on a planet that looked more like one Anubis would be on.

They arrived in a gold plated room with red drapes lining the walls, 4 super soliders stood in each corner and 2 more next to each of the 2 big arch ways leading to more of the complex, dotted around were flower vases with gold mounted lights above them, Sam was lead forcibly through the left arch down the corridor she passed a lot of rooms and corridors but was blocked from seeing them more than brief glances due to her large escort surrounding her. Eventually she was lead into a throne room Anubis sat arrogantly on the throne chair that sat at the back in the middle, it was sold gold with large ruby's and other precious gems. Looking round her heart caught as she saw her team being dragged in,

Daniel first, his glasses were gone, his left cheek had a nasty gash and on his forehead was the tell tale mark of the ribbon device, his arms had burn marks all down them indicating use of the pain stick.

Teal'c was dragged in second; initially it appeared he had got off lightly with only a slight cut above his eyebrow until he turned round, Sam gasped in horror as she saw the wound on his back one huge mesh of red muscle, blood and black t-shirt mixed in with it on seeing her his eyes widened,

"Sam what the hell are you doing here?" he asked his voice low and cold, Sam looked at him his eyebrow had reopened and he had bruises on his face and different holes in his shirt from the pain stick, and other torture devices

"I couldn't let you suffer on my behalf" Sam said keeping the façade up until Anubis let them go or died,

"You should have" Jack insisted, Anubis interrupted

"You kept your end of the deal, return them to the stargate send them to any planet of their choice" Anubis said graciously, the super soldiers nodded dragging their load out, all 3 men fighting to stay with Sam. After they were gone the door closed Anubis left the throne coming down closer and closer, any minute now Sam thought as she kept her whole body still ready to pounce, just as she was preparing to touch him he stepped back

"But first your punishment for escaping for taking away my first child" Anubis gloated as Aiswari came in holding the pain stick, however her face was no longer un marred on the left side there were horrific burns scarring that side of her face. Anubis saw her staring

"I had to punish them both for allowing you to escape now they act as a warning to all my other servants not to disappoint me" he said as Aiswari handed him the pain stick no sign of doubt or fear but he refused it

"You get to punish her first for what she did to you I wish to watch" Anubis decided going back to his throne to watch. Sam tried to make eye contact but Aiswari ignored her attempts holding the pain stick against her stomach watching with satisfaction as the white light shot out of her eyes, mouth and nose her head shot back and she screamed with the pain, Aiswari held it longer than one would normally savouring the moment, enjoying punishing the one who had made her fall out of favour with her God, the one who had condemned her to hell, finally Aiswari lifted it up, Sam collapsed on the floor gasping for breath and gain use of her limbs, but before she could Aiswari brought the device down again this time on her forehead. Again Sam screamed until her throat was raw, until she faintly heard Anubis's voice ordering Aiswari to stop, the pain stick left her the pain didn't. As she struggled to clear her head and regain her senses she felt herself being dragged.

Opening her eyes despite the pounding headache she realised she was being dragged towards Anubis but realised she didn't know if she had the strength to break the vial….

_Ok I wanted the cliff hanger sorry_


	32. Chapter 32

Brief Spoiler

As Anubis began telling her about the kids she would have and how they would rule the universe under his command, how the new children would rise up and kill Jake and Jack slowly with her watching before destroying earth how they would watch together, how Sam would have the privilege being the last remaining earthling alive how she would provide a whole new army of Haktaurs. Sam felt the bile rise, fear grip her heart at the thought of what would happen if she failed this mission if she couldn't do it.

From deep within her anger stirred giving her the energy to complete the mission remembering that he had done this to her and to Jake, tortured her friends, and threatened her planet but no more. She would do this, channelling all her anger into defeating him she waited. As Anubis reached down to stroke her cheek Sam responded moving into his hand with a sigh to keep him distracted, as her other hand reached into her shirt grabbing her dog tags breaking the vial and thrusting it against his skin to ensure he got maximum effects of the poison.

Anubis screamed in pain as the poison spread around his body, then dropped to the floor clutching the area where Sam had touched then writhed around suddenly lying still his eyes flashing one last time, as he died all the super soldiers dropped to the floor dead.

A black spirit rose up and his body disappeared leaving just his black cape behind, the dark came closer to her causing Aiswari to gasp and bow down before it muttering prayers under her breath. Sam to groaned, as it came nearer fear clutched her as she realised she could do nothing to stop him, nothing at all as she braced herself, as he came close enough for Sam to touch him, she gulped scared of what he could do in his partially ascended state. As she was preparing to try and fight it from no where a white light that looked like an octopus came towards it after a fight of energy flying over her head the white light grew surrounding him swallowing Anubis up.

Sam collapsed with relief and pain now her ordeal was over and Anubis was dead, that was until she looked over to Aiswari who was standing up smiling manically with the pain stick advancing towards her almost dancing in the aftermath of the battle.

"Aiswari its over he is dead" Sam said nervously as Aiswari got closer a mad glint in her eye

"He is a God he cannot die" Aiswari insisted as she brought the pain stick nearer

"He isn't a God and you just saw him die" Sam informed her hoping she'd she reason but knowing Aiswari was past it

"No he didn't he left us now we must serve him until he returns" Aiswari said activating the pain stick

"He is gone, Aiswari that white light was him disappearing from existence" Sam reasoned

"By your false logic I should punish you from killing my God, by my logic you are a prisoner of my God and deserve to be punished" Aiswari reasoned placing the pain stick once again, Sam screamed unable to stop herself, Aiswari grinned enjoying her revenge when she felt a hand on her shoulder, bringing the pain stick off Sam for a moment to see Rohana

"Aiswari stop this is not the way she speaks the truth Anubis wasn't a God only a very powerful being, this one did wrong but killing her will do nothing for you, let her go and we will rebuild our lives" Rohana said passionately her words seeming to strike a cord as Aiswari dropped the pain device, Sam took the time to notice 4 of Rohana's fingers were missing,

"Your words ring true, lets go" Aiswari decided leaving Sam lying on the floor, Rohana nodded as they left the room. Sam lay there regaining control then slowly got to her feet slowly she made her way out of the room and down the corridor using the wall for support finally she got to the gate dialling chimera where a GDO had been buried, stepping through the turbulent ride causing her to fall out the other side. Rolling down the slight hill on the other side until she hit the DHD groaning she stood up un-burring the GDO typing in the address and the code. With her last bit of strength she forced herself through the gate.

_Another short chapter but I wanted to get it posted as my computer seems to be playing up, hopefully more will be posted soon_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed _


	33. Chapter 33

Brief Spoiler

On the other side Hammond and Janet had been waiting anxiously for the gate to activate to bring Sg1 home, they'd taken it in turns to keep Jake amused and ordering coffee. The alliance had beamed out waiting on Thor's ship instead on in the SGC. As the gate activated they all gathered in the control room, Jack came through first followed by Daniel and Teal'c all looking beat up and worse for wear. Janet handed Jake to Hammond as the medical team was summoned, Janet went to Daniel first yelling out her orders to get him to the infirmary noting he seemed confused and possibly concussed, then Teal'c she gasped as she sae the injuries ordering Dr Warner to take him into surgery knowing his skills were better than hers in this area and that Teal'c would need help to heal. Jack refused point blank to go to the infirmary wanting to wait in the gate room as long as it took for Sam to return. Janet didn't even bother to argue with him instead ordering that a chair be brought so he could sit down before he fell down then taking her medical bag she began fixing him up, and running some of the basic tests. Hammond soon joined them with Jake who gravitated into Jack's arm both comforting each other drawing strength from each other, the gate activated and they stood up waiting

"Getting IDC its SG9" Walter reported as Jack sat back down and Hammond and Janet began pacing again.

If Sg9 were surprised to find them in the gate room they didn't show it instead the commanding officer Colonel Hutchinson reported the mission went normally Hammond ordered them to debrief tomorrow. Wordlessly they returned to their silent vigil waiting for Sam to come home. After about 2 hours the gate activated again

"Sir were getting an Iris code its Sg1" Walter reported excitedly, Jack stood up ignoring the glare from Janet

"Medical team to the gate room Defence teams stand by" Hammond ordered not wanting to believe Sam may have been compromised but not wanting to take the risk with Earths safety. After a few tense minutes Sam came through practically collapsing onto the floor of the ramp, Janet and he team were their within seconds loading her onto a gurney and wheeling her out 2 orderlies staying behind to ensure Jack followed he did passing Jake onto Hammond his arms weak suddenly. As they arrived they saw Teal'c sitting up in bed kel'nor'eeming looking a lot better, Daniel was also awake sitting in a bed looking fairly comfortable, he was ushered into the bed next to Teal'c while Sam was opposite the curtains round her, 2 nurses drew the curtains round him and Dr Warner joined them dressing some of the worse burns Janet hadn't managed to dress in the public environment of the gateroom announced he had to stay in overnight to ensure no negative effects of the hand device. Over the other side Janet was checking over Sam after about 10 minutes she came out to confer with Warner then they both went over to Hammond talking loudly so everyone could hear to stop them each asking how each other were

"Daniel suffered a minor concussion, superficial burns, a few bruises we want to keep him in over night to monitor the concussion" Warner said Janet nodding agreeing with his diagnosis,

"Colonel O'Neill is suffering from 2nd and 3rd degree burns and bruising he too will be kept in and then attend daily for me to change the dressing," Janet said glaring at him almost daring him to try and object he didn't aware of the threat to his life if he did

"Teal'c should be fine I cleaned the wounds and his symbiote is now healing him," Warner reported brief

"Lastly Sam, she is mostly ok with 1st and 2nd degree burns one on her forehead with a minor concussion, I have put her on fluids and dressed them she'll be in at least 4 days it looks to be a prolonged time with the pain stick, other than that I think its just stress we are running more through tests to make sure." Janet informed them calmly. Sam was sitting up slowly still feeling very weak with her burn on her forehead hidden behind an array of bandages that were wrapped around her head, coupled with other bandages wrapped round her stomach; she groaned rubbing the area on her head, Janet rushed over helping her to sit up

"Hw do you feel?" Janet asked

"Fine" Sam responded automatically out of habit, Janet glared at her as did Jack

"Ok so my head hurts and feels woozy my stomach also hurts slightly" Sam admitted, Janet nodded having expected that, with 1st degree burns it was normal not to feel high levels of pain until the nerves were healing then the painkillers would help.

"Well your going to be fine you all are" Janet announced receiving 4 smiles in return not because they were going to be ok but because their team was.

"So Sam what happened?" Jack asked causally everyone going quiet interested in Sam's story, Sam took a deep breath in as she began to recite her tale and Aiswari's role, when she came to the fight between Anubis and the white light, Daniel interrupted,

"Wait a white light" He repeated, Sam nodded

"Yeh like an octopus" Sam said trying to come up with a way to describe it, Daniel nodded

"Like an ascended being" he guessed, Sam nodded

"But bigger than Orlin and Oma like several together

"That might explain why the alliance haven't been here if they were the ones intervening…." Daniel trailed off wondering if they were ok, everyone else doing the same thing, Sam interrupted their thinking by continuing her story

"After they'd gone Aiswari began torturing me again, until Rohana intervened, I then made my own way back to the gate room dialling Chimera then here" Sam finished waiting for the response

"Good job Major you went above and beyond the call of duty risking your own life and engaging and defeating an enemy far worse than we have ever seen before, for this the President has recommended with my full support receiving the Medal of Honour, well done Sam" he said proudly, everyone grinned expect Sam who was too stunned to do anything even when Jack hugged her and kissed her and Jake being swung round before being deposited onto Sam's lap giggling,

"Me Sir" Sam finally responded, totally gob smacked,

"Yes Sam" Hammond said patiently watching as she struggled to grasp the fact she won it

"But why me?" Sam asked still unable to comprehend why she had won the medal

"Oh fer crying out loud Sam you deserve it" Jack said confidently, while Sam blushed

"Yeh Sam what you did going back there was incredible" Daniel said honestly, Sam blushed not liking everyone's eyes on her not sure how to react,

"The alliance and Jake did most of it I just delivered it to him" Sam said modestly

"No Sam you faced your fears going back to Anubis to free us that takes courage" Daniel informed her

"Indeed you fought most admirably" Teal'c offered,

"You kicked ass Carter" Jack said enthusiastically wondering why Sam was glaring at him until Jake chimed in

"Ass" he repeated giggling, as Sam's glare intensified Jack looked suitably ashamed, as the others tried to hide their amusement at the situation

"Jack don't teach him swear words" Sam admonished strictly, Jack had the grace to look ashamed.

"Sorry" Jack responded sheepishly, Sam let him off knowing he hadn't meant it and she couldn't stay mad with him for long,

"Just don't teach him anymore" Sam said firmly trying not to smile at his cute pout but as a hardened military man would deny to the dying breath that he pouted.

"Deal" Jack said everyone looked away slightly as they kissed, Sam blushing a deep red.

"Right Sir with respect Sg1 need their rest, I will look after Jacob and a nurse will be stationed just down the hall" Janet warned Hammond nodded leaving quickly

"Right now sleep and don't make me use the sedatives" Janet threatened watching them all lie down silently, without saying a word

"Night" Janet said switching off the light

"Night" Daniel responded

"Sleep tight" Sam added

"Don't let the bed bugs bite" Jack said grinning there was a small silent

"What are bed bugs and how do I prevent them from biting?" Teal'c asked sitting up sounding worried,

"They aren't actually bed bugs well there were in straw beds but once we stopped that practice they disappeared" Daniel lectured

"Well in really dirty sheets you can get small mites like creatures" Daniel added causing Teal'c to climb out of the bed

"I will not sleep with bed bugs" he protested instantly

"There aren't actual bed bugs in these sheets" Janet promised him guiding him back to the bed, Teal'c sat on it reluctantly

"Very well Dr Frasier" he said sitting bolt upright not comfortable Janet shut the door with parting words

"Now sleep" She ordered strictly, Sg1 found they all went to sleep straight away the days events catching up with them.

_Sorry it took so long I think my computer is packing in the screen keeps jumping up and down, so hopefully the next update will be soon, cross fingers and toes_


	34. Chapter 34

Teal'c awoke from his light Kel'nor'eem first the next morning to the sound of the night nurse creeping in to wake Sam and Daniel as she had done every 2 hours to ensure their concussions weren't getting worse, both mumbled their responses

Teal'c awoke from his light Kel'nor'eem first the next morning to the sound of the night nurse creeping in to wake Sam and Daniel as she had done every 2 hours to ensure their concussions weren't getting worse, both mumbled their responses. Teal'c had awoken every time listening for any sounds of the bed bugs, seeing him awake she tiptoed over

"You ok?" she asked

"Indeed I am fine" Teal'c responded, climbing out of bed not wanting to remain in bed with the bugs anymore, the nurse looked like she was about to protest but with one of Teal's stern looks stopped herself

"Ok go and shower and get breakfast then I'll get the doctor to discharge you" she bargained taking Teal'c walking out as an agreement. Teal'c went to the locker room having a brief shower and grabbing a bacon sandwich he decided to research more on bed bugs and how he could avoid them. On the way to the base library he ran into Nyan Daniel Jackson research assistant,

"Nyan I need your help" Teal'c said, Nyan looked at him scared and slightly in awe

"With what?" he asked a slight tremor in his voice

"I have been recently informed of a new threat to earth one that attacks at night when one is asleep Daniel Jackson was worried about an infestation in the infirmary" Teal'c said gravely, Nyan nodded totally freaked

"They are called bed bugs and Daniel Jackson warned me last night" Teal'c told him as they arrived. Nyan logged on and soon they were reading about the horrors of the bugs.

Back in the infirmary Janet and Jake had come in; Janet went over to the nurse while Jake went and crawled into Jack's bed his arms automatically folding around him. Janet smiled at the sight deciding to let them all sleep in while she got the paperwork ready to discharge Teal'c and possible Daniel and Jack, Sam on the other hand would be in until the burns began to heal more if any signs of infection showed.

Looking around and not spying Teal'c Janet decided to order down breakfast and wake up Daniel now that it was nearing 10am and she knew several teams were out and she might need the beds

"Daniel wakey wakey" She called

"Daniel Jackson Sg1, April 08 2008, General Hammond SGC infirmary" he mumbled answering the questions the nurse had asked him throughout the night, Janet smothered a smile

"Daniel" She called again, 1 eye opened

"What" he asked

"Well I was wondering if you wanted breakfast" Janet asked, both eyes opened

"Coffee?" he asked, Janet nodded he sat up straight, accepting the cup and sipping it almost reverently

"How do you feel?" Janet asked

"Great" Daniel responded taking another sip of coffee

"Ok apart from loving the coffee how do you feel?" Janet asked wanting a more detailed answer than great,

"Well I have a slight headache and ache everywhere but feel a lot better" Daniel admitted

"Feel well enough to be discharged?" Janet asked already knowing the answer but satisfied that he was ok

"Sure"

"Good, have a shower get breakfast then come back and your prescription should be ready. Daniel nodded looking round seeing Sam, Jack and Jake

"Where's Teal'c?" he asked

"He went to get showered and get something to eat but he hasn't returned, actually I was going to look for him" Janet said the concern evident in her voice,

"Want a hand?" Daniel asked, Janet nodded

"Sure after I wake Sam and Jack they need to eat as do you" Janet ordered firmly,

"Ok I'll wake Jack" he volunteered climbing out of bed glad he was wearing white scrubs

Soon they were all awake eating breakfast round Sam's bed, Jake sat on Sam's lap realising she was injured he put his small hand up to heal her but Sam stopped him grabbing his hand not wanting him to get hurt

"No Jake its ok" Sam said "I'll heal it will just take time, but I don't want you to get hurt healing me" Jake hesitated worried about her but Jack intervened.

"She is right Jake she will be fine" Jake still looked worried but let his hand drop,

"So Sam and Jack, how are you feeling today?" Janet asked

"I'm feeling good well enough to be discharged" Jack said straight away, Janet grinned

"I know and after breakfast I will discharge you so long as you come in each day to have your dressing changed" Jack nodded knowing he'd be in anyway to check on Sam

"I'm feeling better too" Sam added hopefully

"That's because your nerves haven't begun regenerating yet" Janet said smugly, Sam glared at her knowing she was right but she would never let Jake heal her not when it tired him out so much.

"Lucky me" Sam remarked as they all finished eating, the door to the infirmary opened, Teal'c and Nyan came in wearing full biohazard gear and holding large canisters of what looked to be insecticide

"Teal'c?" Janet asked the alarm in her voice causing it to go high pitch

"I am here to eliminate the bed bugs" he said solemnly,

"Teal'c there are no bed bugs here" Janet insisted making a move to escort him out

"I have been researching that they infest home and pesticides are the most efficient way to eliminate them" Teal'c offered, Jack stood up

"Teal'c there is no bug problem here" he said

"Daniel Jackson informed me there was" Teal'c responded adamantly

"Well not here I was talking generally" Daniel told him worried

"Nevertheless it is best to be safe" Teal'c decided as he grabbed the nozzle pointing it at them…

_Cheers to all who have reviewed_


	35. Chapter 35

Jack jumped in front of them holding both hands out

Jack jumped in front of them holding both hands out

"Teal'c you trust me right" he asked hoping Teal'c would say yes knowing the effects of the insecticide in such an enclosed space would be lethal at least to Jake, probably Sam as well in her weakened state, everyone else might survive depending on how much he sprayed.

Teal'c lowered the nozzle hesitantly he did trust O'Neill with his life but he trusted Daniel Jackson and his warning too. Sensing Teal'c was wavering Daniel jumped in aware this was his entire fault

"He isn't lying Teal'c, there are bed bugs" he felt everyone glare at him in anger and he continued hurriedly

"But they live normally in dirty or unclean areas this isn't either, they leave excrement on the sheets which we would have noticed and the adults are visible to the naked eye, the infirmary isn't infected" Daniel informed him hoping the logical approach was enough, Teal'c lowered the nozzle even further

"Then why did you warn me of the threat?" he asked puzzled, everyone glared at Daniel wondering the same thing

"It wasn't a warning it was a saying, something humans say for historical reasons or comfort or because their parents said it" he explained trying not to get any other ideas planted in Teal'c's head positive the others would kill him if he told him about the boogie man or the sand man. Teal'c dropped the nozzle looking ashamed of his actions. Sensing the awkward situation looming Janet took charge

"Good, right Teal'c and Nyan get undressed then Teal'c I want to see you again to discharge you, Daniel you are free to go, Colonel I need to check your dressing then you can go and Sam you can baby-sit Jake" Janet informed them firmly having no intention of discharging Sam.

Something in her voice made then all jumped up and snap to it maybe it was the authoritative tone or maybe it was the look in her eye, the one only a very few people have mastered Janet being the expert, the look that said do it or bad things will happen but nobody knew what they were because nobody was that stupid.

Daniel, Teal'c and Nyan practically ran out the room none of them wanting to be the one to disobey her orders. Jack jumped onto the bed across from Sam, Janet joined him after gathering the stuff she would need pulling the curtain round so Jake wouldn't see the injury. Sam bit her bottom lip to stop herself from giggling at Jacks theatrical groans; she knew he was exaggerating to annoy Janet and make her laugh along with Janet's annoyed cries of "I haven't even touched you yet" making it even more comical, trying to focus on playing with Jake even so she couldn't help but laugh when she heard a loud oww and an annoyed keep still, on giggling they both went quiet

"No giggling Carter" Jack ordered, Sam promptly shut up, sensing a slight rift Janet jumped in

"So Sam now the whole Anubis thing is over I seem to remember an engagement" Janet hinted, both Sam and Jack went quiet realising with happiness they could now plan their wedding.

"So do you want a church wedding or at the academy?" Jack asked thinking this was Sam's first time and she deserved the best even if he'd been there he'd do it all again for he, to his surprise their was a pause

"Actually I have a better idea one that I think you are going to love that is if we can get it sorted" Sam said the smile coming through, finishing with Jack Janet opened the curtain

"What?" he asked dreading the answer, as Sam explained it their smiles grew to match Sam's

"Can we do that?" Janet asked

"With a few markers called in you betcha" Jack replied.

_Ok so last chapter I think coming up soon_


	36. Chapter 36

Jack jumped in front of them holding both hands out

Just 3 months later Jack stood nervously with Daniel and Teal'c dressed in their best suits while he wore his air force dress blues. Above them was the white arch with pink roses growing in it. The US president stood in front of him holding the bible after hearing about the wedding he'd insisted on doing it. The planet they were on was pink, the trees the grass everything making it very romantic not that Jack would admit it even on pain of death. On the array of white benches sat most of their allies from the humanoid Garshaw and the Tokra, Laira and another Edoran, the people from the land of light to the non-humanoid Tonani and his spirits, Warwick and the Hebrodans and a few others. Most of the SGC was also in attendance making over 500 people in total.

The organ began playing Jake walked through the gate and down the isle wearing a posh suit smiling charming all the guests taking the occasional bow, finally reaching the top he looked at his dad. Jack ruffled his hair

"Good job" he said proudly,

He began to say something nut his words were taken out of his mouth as he saw Sam who had just emerged from the gate Janet and Cassie behind in their dark red dresses with a white belt wrapped round their waist. Sam however was wearing a white strapless bodice that exenterated her curves the skirt puffed out slightly so that it floated in the air round her neck was a white pearl necklace, her hair was up in a swirling bun with small white flowers and beads in it.Next to her was Jacob Carter wearing his Air force dress blues proudly holding her arm.

Janet walked behind Sam giving her the perfect view of Jack, his mouth hung open slightly his eyes full a combination devotion, commitment and lust which could only be described as love. His look made it all worth it almost every bridal shop in America had been visited in the search for this dress, both Janet and Cassie had been exhausted in the quest for the dress but they had found it.

As they made their way down the isle Jack held his breath at how beautiful she looked,

"Breath Jack" Daniel whispered worried about his friends colour but amused by his reaction, slowly Sam, Jacob walked down followed behind by the 2 bridesmaids Janet and Cassie.

At the top Jacob took Sam's hand giving it to Jack

"Take care of her" he said firmly

"I will" Jack promised, accepting it giving it a squeeze, Sam looked like she was about to cry with happiness,

"You look amazing" Jack whispered admiring her, Sam smiled and he felt his legs turn to jelly

"You too" She responded whispering back

"We are here today" the president began neither Sam or Jack really heard the words as they stood in their own world a gentle nudge from Daniel and Jacks jump meant they both began listening again, Sam blushing slightly for being busted

"And if anyone has any objections say now or forever hold your peace" Sam and Jack waited with baited breath, Daniel sneezed causing everyone to jump and Jack to scowl at him

"Sorry hay fever" he apologised, everyone relaxed until a white light beamed down leaving the 4 protectors in its wake, the security guards who had drawn their weapons relaxed

"We are sorry we are late we had matter of galactic importance to attend to" Thor said as they made their way up the isle Rentralla holding a wrapped gift, Sam's eyes sparkled at the thought of the advanced technology it would hold

"We brought you a toaster" Rentralla said proudly, Sam's face fell slightly with disappointment

"We understand it is customary to bring a gift" Oma added their faces really hopeful

"Thanks guys" Sam said passing the toaster to Janet as the President took their cue to continue

"Good no objections now the couple have decided to recite their own word" he said

Sam took both of Jack's hands as they both recited together in perfect unison the words they'd come up with after hours with Daniel to make sure they didn't unintentionally offend any of their guests but still incorporated what they want to say

"I add my breath to your breath

I combined my essence with yours

So that we may be one person one soul

I promise to always cherish our friendship

I will trust and honour you

I will laugh and cry with you

I will love you faithfully

And promise to never stop trying

I promise to share and support

Your hopes dreams and goals

Through the best and the worst

I will always be there

I pray that our days may be long on the earth  
that the days of our people may be long  
that we may finish our roads together  
May our paths be fulfilled

In sickness and in health

As I give you my hand to hold

So I give you my life to keep

Till the end of time"

In the audience a lot were crying with happiness even some of the hardened military men could be seen wiping away a tear or two neither Sam nor Jack noticed caught up in the moment

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" he instructed, Jack grabbed Sam in a passionate lock dipping her Sam's arm closing around him, there were wolf whistles from some of the crowd, then a start nudge from Janet and a whispered

"Keep it PG" both reluctantly broke away blushing,

"Presenting Major Doctor Samantha Carter-O'Neill and Colonel Jonathon O'Neill-Carter" The president called everyone cheered, as they walked hand in hand down the isle, everyone throwing confetti at them Jake dancing in front of them. The gate activated leading them to the world where the reception was. Sg3 went through first to give them the all clear

"You can come through now" they said, most of their guests went through first, then Sam and Jack went Sam taking Jacks arm who grabbed Jake's hand going through together Janet Daniel and Cassie following behind then and Jacob, George and Teal'c behind them.

On the other side it was a total surprise for Sam and Jack who hadn't been involved at all in the preparations trusting Daniel and Janet to sort it out; they weren't disappointed as they stepped into the Gould pleasure palace they had been stuck in but with glowing lights and a selection of food in one of the side room the main hall had been turned into a disco although it wasn't playing instead everyone was being guided to their table, Sam and Jack took up their places on the high table Jake sat next to Cassie and both were given crayons along with all the children who they knew would get bored during the speeches. Everyone grabbed a plate from the large table of food which has several variations of food, for others on the table next to their names was their food like Thor and the spirits who physiology wasn't compatible with earth food.

After everyone had finished Daniel stood up tapping his glass

"Time for the speeches as father of the bride Jacob" Daniel sat down and Jacob replaced him making his speech well adding in humorous stories about Sam growing up and a few about Jack in the more recent times

"And even now I ask myself what took you two so long," their were cheers from the crowd of people agreeing with Jacob, Sam blushed while Jack rolled his eyes

"Seriously though Sam I'm proud of you kiddo, and Jack of you hurt her, I will track you down" he threatened half joking mostly serious, Jack shrugged aware if he ever hurt Sam there would be a queue behind first in line would be himself and then Sam. Sam was tearing up having rarely heard those words spoken by her dad

"Thanks dad" she told him sincerely as General Hammond stood up retelling the time they first meet in the briefing and a few other times they had disagreed, and then it was Daniels turn

"Marriage is a ceremony that dates back to ancient societies" he began in full lecture mode, Jack groaned quietly so only Sam could hear him she just smiled and kissed his hand which was lying on her should

"And never has their been 2 people more perfect for each other than Sam and Jack" he continued, Sam and Jack smiled at him

"Through the years I have watched them struggle with their feelings and the rest of us struggle watching them guessing when something was next going to happen in the 563 bets about them that took place" Sam looked shocked having heard of only about 3 of them, Jack had heard of more but didn't quite know it was that high.

"From the when will they get married and how bet, well done Teal'c" he added "To how many times Jack could pop by Sam's office in one day" Jack looked guilty at the thought he'd been so easily busted "I believe the record was 12" Daniel added "But throughout there has always been them using the words of1 Corinthians 13:4-8a, 13

Love is patient and kind;

Love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude.

Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right.

Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.

Love never ends …

So faith, hope, love abide, these three, but the greatest of these is Love something which Sam and Jack share." He nodded to them they both smiled, Jack stood up with Sam

"Thank you everyone for your kind words" Sam said

"Well they were nice to you" Jack grumbled but everyone knew he was only joking

"I'd like to say a huge thanks to the alliance, Janet, Daniel, George, Teal'c, Cassie, Jacob and everyone else for all the work they did to make this day happen" Sam said

"Yeh now lets eat cake" Jack offered as it was brought in they both grabbed the knife bringing it down on the cake making a slice, then they cut another feeding each other the cake, Sam managed to get the first bite in Jack's mouth but Jack didn't purposely pushing into her face so it was covered, Sam did the same in retaliation as they both laughed as did everyone else. Then they passed dishing out the cake to the caterers as they moved onto the dance floor for their first dance truly by Lionel Ritchie as they began waltzing around the room Jack dipping her

"Girl, tell me only this  
That I'll have your heart for always  
And you want me by your side  
Whispering the words I'll always love you

And forever I will be your lover  
And I know if you really care  
I will always be there

Now I need to tell you this  
There's no other love like your love  
And I, as long as I live,  
I'll give you all the joy  
My heart and soul can give

Let me hold you  
I need to have you near me  
And I feel with you in my arms  
This love will last forever

Because I'm truly  
Truly in love with you girl  
I'm truly head over heels with your love  
I need you, and with your love I'm free  
And truly, you know you're alright with me"

As it finished everyone clapped as Jake ran over in the middle Jack lifted him up and Sam wrapped her arms round them as others joined them on the dance floor for the next song. After more dancing to more upbeat songs they went off to one side, collapsing on the seat looking over the crowd, Daniel and Janet who had also been dancing joined them.

"This is great" Janet complemented, Daniel nodded both breathless

"Where is Cassie?" Sam asked balancing Jake on one knee looking around the dance floor

"Dancing with Ry'ac, don't worry Teal'c says he is keeping both of his eyes on them as is Bray'tac" Daniel said smirking, Jack nodded looking for them spotting the tall Jaffa over the crowd

"Should his hand be that low" he asked standing up preparing to go over to them, Sam grabbed his wrist,

"Don't she is 15 and Teal'c and Bray'tac won't let it get to far" Sam reassured him, Jack nodded realizing she was right

"Ok but I don't have to like it" he grumbled, Sam ignored him taking a look at some of the more unusual dance partners, Thor and a member of SG6 Captain Harries, Lya and General Hammond, Oma and her dad, Siler and Rentralla although Siler look petrified of the big yeti-like furling and the President dancing with one of the spirits.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we left know" Jack whispered

"Notice yes, care no if we said goodbye" Sam decided, Jack stood up grabbing Sam who carried Jake and walked to the microphone

"Hello, this party has been great a big thank you to everyone who help the DJ and the catering staff" Everyone clapped

"Janet and Daniel" everyone clapped and cheered again

"And everyone else" he called

"Now Sam, Jake and I are going on our honeymoon, any alien invasion can wait a week" he ordered,

"Where you taking her?" Ferretti asked as it had been kept a total secret

"To a special place back on earth where the fish grow this big" Jack said indicating a big space, everyone laughed

"Carry on the party the DJ is booked till 2am" Jack warned although the DJ was a technician who worked on base so could be ordered to stay longer if they needed, with that settled they walked hand in hand to the wormhole, Sam placed her leg on the DHD so Jack could remove the garter flinging it into the group of single men Ry'ac caught it, seconds later Sam threw her flowers, Cassie catching them looking really excited until she saw everyone scowling at them.

Sam dialed the wormhole to earth as Jack entered the code and as a family they stepped through not knowing where life would take them, what trials they would face. Knowing only they would do it together as a family.

_Ok its finished, I hope the ending was ok, a BIG thanks to everyone who has reviewed your comments were supportive and encouraging, _

_Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it_


End file.
